She is a Beautiful Disaster
by moondust161
Summary: everyone thinks starfire is just the happy optimistic alien, but what is behind that wonderfull smile, and pretty face? find out about the dark side of our alien friend. please R&R thanks x x x
1. Double Bluffing

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. Shocking I know: D

Reviewers:

T (): you were my one and only reviewer for 'Trust', so thank you and dis chappie is dedicated 2 u! XxX

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Double Bluffing.

Starfire dried her tears with one quick motion, with her right hand. She cried herself silly, again. But she couldn't help it, as long as she knew he was still around, she would not get a moments rest. None of her teammates knew about this. Only when she thought she is alone, would she let tears fall from her beautiful emerald eyes. She recently went to the market and bought what earth girls called foundation. She quickly learnt how to apply it with out looking like a complete orange fool. She was naturally tanned so it was hard, but she managed it in the end. She spread the mixture evenly over her face to cover the red blotches. She looked in the mirror before she walked out of her room, and put her normally wide, cheerful and totally fake smile, to greet her friends with.

"I'm so gonna kick your big metal butt!"

"I don't think so, you little grass stain!"

If you couldn't tell, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing on their videogames. Cyborg was of course beating Beastboy, but Beastboy always demanded a re-match. Raven started to watch them for a while, but the continuality of the same game, bored her, so soon she was sitting next to the large window, gazing out onto the view. Her mind full of interesting adverbs and adjectives to put into her latest depressing poem. Robin was busy typing away at the computer; still frantically searching for any crime, or anything that could lead the titans to Slade. No one took Starfire's sudden appearance any notice apart from a short nod from Robin to say that he knew she entered the room. Starfire just flashed her pearly whites around the room, and behind her fake smile she scanned the room, just to make sure that he hadn't sneaked his way into the tower. She sighed silently when she discovered he was nowhere in sight.

"Is there any food left? I am feeling the feeling of hunger!" she shouted into the room, no one but Raven looked slightly interested in what she said. Raven merely looked up from her notebook where she was writing her poem and pointed to the fridge, before she got busy thinking of rhyming words. Starfire smile faltered for less than second, but luckily no one noticed.

"Does anyone else have the feeling of hunger?" she enquired, but all she got was either a grunt of someone shaking his or her head.

"Come on girl, I will help you make something." Cyborg said, finally taking notice of the poor alien girl.

"Thank you friend Cyborg. I am much of the appreciating of you!" she said before giving him an even wider smile. Cyborg grinned in return then walked into the kitchen after Starfire.

"Is that a forfeit Cy? I guess I am the WINNER!" Beastboy screamed at the top of his lungs, he opened his mouth again but strip of black magic that looked like a silk ribbon, tied its way around his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it." She said simply, before once again returning to her poems. Beastboy ran around the sofa a couple of times, but in the end realised that no one was going to help him, so he sat on the sofa and began to flick through the channels. Starfire and Cyborg finished preparing some pizzas and made their way back into the main room. Raven had finally stopped creating poems, and had come away from the window, still not removing her black magic from Beastboy's mouth. Starfire was the only titan who took pity on Beastboy's lack of say in the matter. She sighed before walking up to him, and removing the ribbon like magic.

"Well, at least someone cares for the little green dude, Thank you Starfire." He said before giving her, a big thumbs up, and then he moved away to annoy Raven, while she was obviously trying to concentrate on reading her book.

Starfire sat down carefully on the sofa and looked over the wonderful view. She sighed but soon enough her eyes picked up on something in the sky. She jumped up from her seat, the back of her hand began to sting like mad, and it felt as though fire ripped through her delicate flesh. It was him she knew it. This time everyone noticed her strange reaction. She noticed that tears were nearly pouring down her face, so she put on her well rehearsed fake smile, and stood up stretching her back. She casually lightly flew to the door. She almost got away but Robin was still watching her.

"Where are you going Star?"

"I feel the need for fresh air, I am travelling up to the roof. Do not be alarmed." She said sweetly before exiting quickly, once the metal door separated her from her friends, she tore off her metal glove and saw the mark, burning red raw. She winced slightly as the pain grew. He was getting closer. She could not let her friends know her past; she refused to let them be disturbed by her past life. She shoved her glove over her sore hand and let her eyes glow the dangerous green. She flew up to the roof, and waited for him to arrive, so rudely, not invited, not wanted and he was defiantly not liked.

"Doesn't anyone else think that Starfire is acting a bit weird lately?" Robin said when he heard her fly off down the corridor.

"Nope, I mean she is just strange anyway, not really a big difference" Beastboy said while poking Raven in the shoulder repeatedly. But soon Raven got tired of that game, and she thought of a better one. She put one hand up and Beastboy was encased into a very powerful black magic ball. She then put it on the sofa, opposite her chair. She then turned to Robin as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe she is just feeling abit off, but I have also noticed there is something different about her."

"Could you talk to her?"

"I could try, but I don't what help that would be." She said before making the bubble throw Beastboy up and then back down again. She finally let the bubble go when she walked out of the room. Beastboy was a paler green, but Robin and Cyborg just laughed at his misfortune.

Starfire was stood in a fighting stance, as he grew closer and closer. She had no idea how he found her, but she wasn't going without a fight. She finally fitted in somewhere. She had even bonded with Raven majorly; Raven and her are finally what earth girls called Best Friends. And she was finally happy. She ground her teeth together roughly as the pain in her hand grew almost unbearable. She watched the silver object fly closer and closer to her. Finally the space ship landed on the other side of the roof, she rose slightly off the floor, and now her hands were glowing the same green as her eyes. The door opened slowly and the ramp extended from the door, but Starfire just floated and watched. She expected him to be standing in the doorway, with that stupid smug smile. But instead a large figure rolled down the ramp. And a loud voice boomed from inside the ship.

"I don't deal with liars." It said, and Starfire raised her eyebrow. She focused onto the large figure to see Galfore lying there, covered with blood. She flew over to him quickly to see that her old guardian was brutally murdered. She clenched her fists tighter and pulled Galfore away from the ship. She put him to one side, and focused her attention on the ship.

"Show yourself." She said angrily.

"As you wish Princess," he said before coming to the doorway. Just like she remembered him, cruel smile, eyes that were filled with greed and hatred. He steeped out onto the roof, and looked at the views around him. He didn't seem fazed by the fact, that Starfire was ready to kill him any time soon.

"Why did you kill Galfore?" she said not taking her eyes from his dark ones.

"As I said before, I do not care for liars, he swore down on his life, he had no idea where you were hiding Princess. But he did know, and after all he was the one who swore on his life. Not me." He said calmly.

"Come, I wasn't finished with you. Plus I need to punish you for leaving me."

"I am not going anywhere." She said firmly, making her hands and eyes glow even brighter.

"You always had to learn the hard way didn't you princess, just after your stupid mother."

"You do not insult my mother!" she said, flying towards him at top speed, firing starbolts one after the other at a rapid speed. But before she could do any harm to him, he simply clicked his fingers and she fell to her knees, clutching her hand. That stupid mark felt like hell. Fire ripping through her flesh hatred flowing through her soul for this cruel man. She tore off her glove and looked at the mark, which was actually on fire. The flames licked up through the rough slashes that made up the mark. Tears poured through her eyes, while he just laughed at her crumpled on the floor, defenceless.

Raven heard something on the roof, and went up there slowly to investigate. She got to the door, and had to stop for a minute, all the hate that Starfire was feeling, hurt her mind. She fought through the pain and opened the door to find the blank staring face of Galfore. Eyes rolled back, deep gashes all over his face, dried blood tangled up his hair and beard. Raven screamed silently at this horrible sight but managed to push away his corpse and make her way up to the roof. She saw Starfire crying on the floor, and mysterious man laughing. Raven narrowed her eyes at this man, and encased him in the same bubble that she encased Beastboy in minutes before. He was shocked by this new attack that he didn't defend himself, and he also lost his concentration, so Starfire's mark stopped being alight, and the pain dulled down immensely. Before Starfire turned around, she put her glove back over her hand. Raven ran forward to Starfire's side.

"Who was he?"

"No time to explain, he is very powerful, you will need to get the rest of the titans up here. It won't take him long before he escapes from your bubble." She said quickly, her eyes puffy from crying. Raven nodded then stood up straight, closed her eyes, and sent a mental note to the other titans. As quick as lightening the other titans made their way to the roof.

"Who is it Starfire?" Robin asked, stood in a fighting stance, bow staff at the ready, Beastboy was ready to transform, Raven still had the bubble, and Cyborg was ready with his sonic cannon.

"He is…"

"Back!" they heard, he finally, broke through the dark barrier. He smiled when he saw the Titans all stood ready to fight.

"Your friends won't help you now Princess." He said clicking his fingers again, Starfire screamed in pain, and had to rip her glove from her hand. When Robin saw her hand, burning again, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Titans Go!" he screamed, they all charged forward towards him. But he laughed again, and levitated Starfire in front of himself. The titans tried to stop their attacks but it was too late. Starfire got hit in the stomach by Cyborg's cannon, whacked over the head with a powerful swing by Robin. Beastboy who was a rhino charged into her with full force, and Raven pulled up a boulder from the shore of the island and dropped it on her. Raven quickly removed the boulder to find Starfire, breathing heavily; she probably had a few broken ribs. And the mark was still of fire, her uniform was all torn or ragged. Starfire looked up at her friends who just attacked her with large sad green eyes.

"Well, you call those your friends Princess? They just attacked you, not very good friends are they?" he said dragging her to her feet by her hair, she screamed in pain, not only at him pulling her hair, but she felt like every bone in her body was crushed.

"Let her go!" Robin snarled but he just laughed again, floated to her over to the edge of the roof and gave the titans a cruel smile.

"As you wish" he said before letting Starfire fall to the ground, they heard her scream, Raven tried to catch her before she hit the ground but he stopped her.

"Azerath Metrion Zin…" she began but he fired a bright orange bolt out of one of his fingers into her, it stunned her body and she fell backwards, totally stiff.

"I don't think so, and the rest of you are too late, Starfire has hit the rocky bottom. Now if you don't mind, I came to get someone and I ain't leaving without her." He said jumping off the roof, and flying down to Starfire who was lying roughly on the rocks. He smiled at her pain and picked her up bridal style. Wherever his body came in contact with her, she got repeated electric shocks.

"Let her go!" she heard someone scream from up above her, the last thing she saw was Robin, swinging down from the roof, with his bow staff. That was the last thing she saw because he once again blocked his attack using Starfire as a shield. Robin's last blow had knocked her out completely.

"You can't save her now, and why do you want her?" he said when Robin was looking at Starfire's beaten body.

"She is a valued member of the team, and a good friend, you have no right to come and take her!" he said with his eyes like slits, he dared not attack, because he knew that he would turn the attack to Starfire.

"I have every right to take her, she is mine. See that mark? Anything or anyone with that mark belongs to me! Didn't she ever tell you her past?" he said before flying up with a high speed. Raven's stun had worn off, so she was standing again, chanting her mantra over and over again, her hands didn't look like her normally pale ones, they were like black bolts of lightening, from her hands these crackling bolts wound their way up her arms and around her body, not even Cyborg or Beastboy had seen her this angry. They stepped away from her, as the bolts looked more and more dangerous.

"Come Princess, I have missed you." He said to the unconscious body in his arms. He looked over at the furious demon girl, and looked worried. He didn't know how angry she could get.

"Let her go and leave or else" she said angrily to him, his eyes widened for a second but his evil mind just thought of a way around this.

"Are you really going to fire those at me? Aren't you scared for Princess Koriand'r?" he said with an eyebrow raised, but he saw that you should not mess with an angry half demon. He just winked and jumped into the ship with Starfire still in his arms. Raven threw the bolts at the shape ship, but it had no effect but to leave a few dents, scratches, it was still unharmed enough to fly away with her best friend. Raven used up most of her energy in that not very good attack, well if it hit him, then he wouldn't be flying away with Starfire, still hurt and probably still unconscious. Raven's knees buckled underneath her, Beastboy ran to her side, and Raven didn't know why, but she hugged him tight and cried onto his shoulder. Beastboy was shocked at first to see Raven cry, Raven never cries. But he just knelt beside her, and let it all come out. After about two minutes of crying she pulled away and put her hands to her head. Beastboy saw that her mind was tired, so he gently took her hands away and picked her up. He took her downstairs to her room, and gently laid her down, on her bed. He noticed that she fell asleep in his arms, and she was a light as a feather. Beastboy smiled at her peaceful face. He didn't know why, but it seemed right to do so. He bent down and gave her a light peck on the lips, she didn't stir and Beastboy just smiled again and left her.

Short chappie to gt u started, yes there is gonna b a Raven x BB n Star x Rob pairins, but the stry is mostly bout how ppl shuld never b judged by wat dey luk lyk! Please please please read and review!

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


	2. Suspicions and Darcy

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. DARN : P but Darcy, and the idea bout Siths is MYN so back down u stealers!

Reviewers:

Lauren1991: hey toots, nice to hear frm u agen. Hows u? thnx 4 review me! Hope u enjoy dis chappie too! XxX

Skye663: hey, a brand new reviewer hey thanks for reviewing me! This Chappie dedicated to you! Enjoy! XxX

I'm goin Anti-Lover: hey toots, thnx 4 the review on 'Trust' glad u liked it! XxX

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Suspicions and Darcy.

Raven woke up with a start; she looked around her dark room with wide eyes. She remembered about Starfire's capture and her eyes glowed black and her bookcase fell to the floor. She snapped out of her trance, and levitated bookcase back up right and fitted the books back into the right places. She sighed as she left her room, when she walked out of the door; she was greeted with a sleeping green Beastboy, his face surrounded in his drool. Raven was just going to walk past him, but she remembered his kindness yesterday when she broke down. She took pity on him, rolled her eyes but levitated him off the ground without disturbing him, then flew him into her room, closed his mouth so he wouldn't drool over her pillow, and let him sleep on her bed. The truth is that Beastboy stayed awake all last to make sure that he would be there, just incase Raven needed something or someone. Raven closed her door behind her and made her way to the main room. Cyborg was making breakfast while Robin was bust typing on the computer, but this time he wasn't searching for Slade, he was searching for Starfire.

"Hey girl, feeling any better?"

"Much thank you Cyborg." She replied quietly before making herself some herbal tea. She just sat down on the sofa when they were all interrupted by a shriek. Beastboy's. Raven quickly got up and went to her room, to find him sat bolt upright on her bed, practically freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I am in Raven's room! She will freak out if she finds me! Oh my god, im in a girl's room. And not just a normal girl, I'm in RAVEN'S room!" he squealed and Raven just rolled her eyes at him.

"Beastboy calm down, I know you're in my room, because I put you there." She said walking towards him.

"WHAT? Why did you put me in your room? If you were going to move me, I thought to be expecting to wake up outside or in the sea!"

"I thought about that, but you were there for me yesterday, so I thought I would be nice, just this once. And don't get used to it." She said before leaving again. Beastboy looked at her until she closed the door then fell back onto her actually comfy bed.

"I love that girl." He muttered before falling asleep again.

Raven re-entered the main room, Cyborg looked up because he was wondering about Beastboy.

"Don't worry about him, he just freaked out to wake up and find himself in my room."

"He was in your room? Wait **_your_** room? I would freak out if I woke up and found myself in your room."

"I will take that as a compliment" she sighed before once again rolling her eyes and went over to Robin.

"So found out anything."

"Can't talk, concentrating." He growled, Raven just nodded and walked away from him, Beastboy came in wrapped up in her duvet. Raven's eyes widened when he came in, wrapped in her black silky duvet.

"What are you doing? I'm not your girlfriend yet." She said angrily, luckily only Beastboy noticed she said 'yet', but he didn't have time to question her about it. She stomped towards him, grabbed her duvet and pulled it back to her room, muttering something about men being disgraceful and that people would think they were an item if he goes around with her duvet draped over his shoulders. Beastboy just grinned at Cyborg.

"So what were you doing in Raven's room?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep outside her door, then she came out. Then she told me that she felt sorry for me, and put me in her room, on her bed. You know her bed is actually really comfy." He said while looking at the big screen. Raven stomped back in again, sat down gracefully on the sofa and continued to drink her herbal tea.

"Thank you." He said quietly when Cyborg was trying to get Robin away from the computer screen, even if it was only for two minutes.

"You're welcome, and thank you for being there."

"No problem" he said smiling at her, Raven only managed a half smile, but Beastboy appreciated it all the same.

"No Cyborg, I have to find Starfire!"

"Come on Man, staring at a screen does you no good, just look at Beastboy!" he said trying to pull him away.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Beastboy screamed at Cyborg, then launched himself over the sofa to attack Cyborg playfully. Raven counted to three in her head slowly before she was going to blow.

"NONE OF YOU THREE USE YOUR BRAINS DO YOU?" she screamed they all stopped, became silent and looked at her.

"If you can't remember let me remind you that Starfire is from a different planet to us,isn't she? The person wasn't from earth was he? Put two and two together guys."

"Twenty two! Hah in your face Raven!"

"Beastboy, the answer is four." Cyborg said looking at the green elf, which was at the moment swinging from his shoulders.

"No I mean that her thing doesn't work out either. The dude wasn't from Tameran either, he had black hair and didn't Tamerianen either! He had BLUE skin for starters." he said triumphantly. Raven looked up at Beastboy and shook her head.

"Well at least you pay some attention, but you didn't quite get my jist. He was obviously an enemy of Tamerianens so if we travelled to Tameran, and asked who is their enemy. Get it now?"

"Nope, and there is no point, because I already know who is the enemy of Tameran." Robin finally said something understandable this morning. Everyone looked at Robin.

"It finally clicked when Raven was gibbering on about something. Starfire once told me of the Gordodians. The worst enemy and rivals of Tameran and just about every other planet in the universe." He said quietly and the four titans nodded their head in agreement.

Starfire had her uniform stripped from her; in place of the purple attire she had a piece of grey material wrapped around her figure roughly. It finished just before her knees, but a large tear down the front made it look like it finished quite a way up her thigh. The top went straight across her chest, her neck plate gone, revealing her beautiful orange tinted chest skin that included quite a lot of cleavage. She looked down at her hand, where her gloves had been taken away from her, in stared down at the mark. That darn mark, the start of her miserable life. But this was just the beginning; she had feeling that the past was going to repeat itself. She looked around her empty cell and felt tears sting her eyes. The mark, which was an eye stung as well, but not with tears, with fire.

"Why did she never tell us about him, she obviously knows him from before."

"I don't think that Star, would want to remember that man. Did you see the thing on her hand?" Raven said looking particularly at Robin; he was the one who noticed the little details about people, especially Starfire.

"I didn't know about it before I saw it alight, when he had her on her knees clutching her hand. It looked like the outline of an eye but I can't be sure, it was on fire after all."

"I got a good look at it, I don't know what was good about it though. It looked mighty painful." Cyborg said looking over at Raven who was pacing up and down the room.

"Was it an eye then Cyborg?" she said, she looked as if she was desperately searching for something, but she was trying to remember something.

"It defiantly was, hundred percent positive it was an eye." He said while they all watched Raven pace forwards and backwards up and down the room. She finally stopped with her eyes wider.

"I knew it! I read about something, its insignia was an eye."

"What was that fancy word in the middle?" Beastboy said, but Raven was too busy thinking, so Cyborg explained for him.

"It's another word for mark. A group or organisation have an insignia or a mark that represents them." He said knowledgeably, and Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Nice definition Cyborg, anyway did it look like this?" she said while letting a thin strip of black magic be left in the air after where her finger went. She drew a picture of an eye that looked almost Egyptian. It had a thick out line and a line coming from both corners of the eye. Above it, it had a very squared eyebrow and underneath there was a thick black triangle the point that was going down the cheek, became wiggly at the end, like a tear line. Cyborg and Robin nodded their heads at the picture.

"Look, you haven't got a steady hand Raven, it's all wobbly." Beastboy said pointing at the wavy line.

"That's how it's supposed to be stupid." She said rolling her eyes; Robin had already begun to gather some extra Bird-A-Rangs and smoke bombs. Cyborg had took the little green dude off his back and went down to the garage to look at the T-Ship make sure it was in tip-top shape.

"So what thingie had the dudey eye thing as their whatsitcalled?" Beastboy asked Raven, with a big grin on his face, Raven found herself blushing, only slightly but that pink was coming on her cheeks. She coughed slightly and pulled her hood up to hide her rosy cheeks.

"I don't quite remember, all I remember is that it has something to do with slavery, and the Gordodians" she said slowly, she saw from behind her hood that he nodded his head then looked at her strangely.

"Why have you got your hood up? It ain't raining in here! Go on put your hood down, show me your pretty face." He said, her cheeks just flushed more, when he reached forward and pushed her hood back.

"There we go. Much better." He said cheerfully, and then he left Raven just standing there, with a slight smile, in shock of what Beastboy just did. She sighed silently before realising she was just stood there, so she levitated herself off the ground slightly and made her way down to the garage, where the three other titans were waiting for her.

Beastboy was on his way downstairs, he looked up and saw Raven slowly floating after him, with a small sweet smile on her face, and he chuckled and rushed down before she saw him.

"About time you two got here, go on get in, and remember Beastboy, I am not dealing with any little accidents! " Cyborg said as Beastboy scrambled into his little compartment bit, all of the boys apart from Beastboy, raised their eyebrow at Raven seemingly happy face. She seemed quite content.

"What's wrong with you girl?"

"She is recovering from shock" Beastboy said for her, he didn't want Raven to be in an uncomfortable position, so he answered for her, and Raven just nodded along with his story.

"About what?"

"Well, you know the whole Starfire thing, they were best friends after all!" he said quickly then smiled at Raven who blushed but only ever so slightly and smiled back. Raven floated her way back over to her compartment and took hold of the controls, Cyborg got in, and powered up the machine.

"Don't worry Star, we are coming for you." Robin said firing up his part, before the shot up into space.

Starfire sat in the very corner of her blank room, whenever someone went past her door, she would pull her legs close up to her chest, her face was red and puffy, the tears just kept on pouring out, until she had none left. A gentle knock came at her door; a very young girl came in. She was five at the oldest. A new captive. She quite small, and lets just say, she wasn't thin like Starfire, she was absolutely as thin as you can get, her ribs poked from underneath her deathly white skin. Her legs only looked like rolled up bits of paper. She had thick long black hair, which went past her bottom and went down to the floor that covered most of her face and body; she had sad eyes and was clutching her hand. She just had the mark done. Starfire took pity on the new girl and approached her slowly she was very jumpy.

"Don't hurt me!" she said quickly when she saw Starfire approach her. Starfire tried to give her a smile but couldn't only manage a half grin.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name? What planet are you from?"

"Darcy, and I'm from Sithia. What is your name?" she said quietly walking fully into the room, she looked up at Starfire with wide grey eyes. Starfire wanted to play with her long beautiful hair but she had to be properly introduced first.

"I am Starfire from the planet Tameran. I have never heard of Sithia, is it a nice planet."

"You have a very pretty name. No, but I love it. Sithia is crowded planet, it is big but still it is very crowded, very dark planet, silent planet nobody says a word unless they are casting spells. I am one of the chosen few. The chosen few, are more powerful then other Siths. That's why I was taken from my planet. I hold a great rare power." She said sitting down next to the wall, Starfire was shocked at her wide selection of words, for such a small child.

"If I may say so Darcy, you know the earthly language very well? What age are you?"

"I am going to be four next week. And I am actually speaking my own native tongue, but you want me to speak English so you hear me speaking English but really I am not. That is one of my great powers."

"Oh, you are only three? How do you know such things? How do you know how to control your powers at such an early age? You are very clever for a three year old." She said looking at Darcy, who began to brush her hair with her fingers, she looked up at Starfire and smiled.

"Us Siths are quick learners. I have known how to control my powers since I was four months old. We are clever and quick learners. But awfully shy." She said blushing, Starfire smiled at the little girl and gestured for her to brush her hair, and Darcy nodded and turned so Starfire could brush her straight black locks.

"You have very beautiful hair, do you not cut it?"

"Never"

"How long has it been this length may I ask?"

"Since I was dead" she said, and Starfire looked at this strange girl with a wide-eyed look.

"I am much of the learning type, please explain about your people Darcy. I am interested very much," she said with a grin, Darcy smiled shyly back but opened her mouth and began to speak about her planet.

"We cast spells as our defence or just our way of life. We are mostly silent. If outsiders come to our planet, they would think we are dead. Which is a fact, if anyone dies on another planet they come to ours. We are the living dead in a way. I am really from Earth, a little girl called Darcy she was still-born…"

"What does this still-born mean?"

"When you are born dead. I am her in the living dead. Well in a way, not completely. She wouldn't have looked like this. All Siths have the long black hair, white skin and grey eyes. But I have her spirit within me. I use her emotions to power my spells. If she is feeling very happy, I can cast positive spells and so on. I am the chosen one, because I can also use my own emotions, most Siths cannot. They only use the spirit's emotions." She said, looking at Starfire. Starfire was a bit nervous about being with a dead person, yet she was so intrigued by this weird lifestyle.

"Do you know about us Tamerianiens?" Starfire said looking at the little girl. Darcy shook her head slowly and Starfire went into a large speech about Tamerianens. Then she went onto her life with the Titans. Darcy looked wide-eyed at all the detail Starfire went through as she rambled on about her friends.

"Here." A rough voice said through the door, he pushed two plates of brown sludge through the door. Darcy put her hand out and pulled the plates to where the two girls were sat together. They both looked at the plates with disgust.

"How I wish for some mustard at this moment." She said while looking at the brown sludge move around slowly on the plate. Darcy stared at Starfire's plate and uttered some words in her native tongue.

"Hieth Sieth Fieth" She slowly, and Starfire's eyes widened when she saw the brown sludge turn into a creamy yellow substance.

"Darcy! How?" she questioned.

"She is feeling sorry for you, so she is feeling kind. So am I, so I can work wonders." She said slowly and smiled as Starfire picked up the plate and licked it clean. Starfire saw Darcy convert her sludge into a glass of a pitch-black liquid. Darcy's smile increased and she drank the whole lot in one.

"What did you do the eating of?"

"Siths don't eat.It was a very appetising drink and that was something called Yith Rith. A very rare delicacy that you can only get once a year on Sithia, on your death day." She said converting the glass back into a plate, so they wouldn't be suspicious of her changing the food.

"Wow, does all your people and things and words and in a 'th' sound?"

"Yes, my name does too."

"No, Darcy ends in the 'c' sound not the 'th' sound"

"No, not my spirits name, my name Sithian name. We take the name of our spirits but while we do not have a spirit we need a name."

"What is yours may I ask?"

"There is no point only Siths can pronounce my Sithian name. And its also a spell, so if I say it, something will happen. I can't remember what but something will."

"Oh okay, my real name isn't Starfire either. I am really…"

"Princess Koriand'r, I see you have made friends with our new Sith. Watch out Princess, Siths can be very dangerous people to know, after all, they are walking corpses." Said someone at the door. He stood looking over at the girls.

"We are very dangerous people if you get on our wrong side." Darcy said clearly and he just laughed.

"They are also very proud of what they are, they are shy to a point, that point is where someone insults Sithia or Siths. Watch out Princess, I would hold your tongue if I were you. Or your spirit might be the new Sith on planet Sithia." He said before moving on to the next cell to torment the captives in that one. Darcy had narrowed her eyes to complete slits as she watched him leave.

"If anyone is going to be the new Sith's spirit it will be you!" she hissed after him, Starfire tried to back away slightly, she looked very angry.

"Do not be alarmed Starfire, I will not hurt you, if you do not hurt me, or insult me or my people!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, I believe is the phrase, im not sure what it means but its what Cyborg's once said to Raven."

"Oh, explain your friends again." Starfire began the description of her friends. First she explained Cyborg then Beastboy, Robin and finally Raven.

"Tell me more about this Raven, she seems very interesting."

"Oh she is Darcy, she is my best friend, she is very moody, and meditates. She uses her mind to control objects that don't have minds of their own."

"What planet is this Raven from?"

"Azerath."

"I thought so, I know the Sith who is holding her mother's spirit. The name seemed familiar. Arella is her mother correct?"

"Yes, she only recently passed on"

"Yes she was, a very kind lady, speaks in riddles most of the time, I must meet your friends, especially this Raven. A conversation with her would be most interesting."

"But I don't think, you can really talk to Raven, she does not trust anyone, not even me. She doesn't talk to just any stranger."

"She will talk with me, the only other planet then Sithia who know about Sithia is the planet of Azerath. We have a special bond with Azerath." She said looking at Starfire who began to look out of the barred window.

"That purple speck is my planet Tameran. Come and watch the universe. It is most pleasing." Starfire lifted Darcy to sit on windowsill so she could look out onto space.

"Thank you, and yes your planet looks very beautiful, I wish I could say the same for my own planet. I love it, but it sure is dull."

She said pointing to a large grey circle; she waved slowly at her planet. She smiled slowly and turned to Starfire.

"Are you not going to wave to your planet? I always get a wave back, my fellow Siths are sad for my capture. They always wave back to me." She said waving once again to the grey patch.

"My planets people, would not see me from such a great distance. How can you see your people?"

"We have very good eyesight, I was wondering why you gave me a funny look, when I said your planet was beautiful. I can the palace where you lived." She said looking at the purple planet.

"Only when I was a princess, I changed all that to be what I am today, can you find earth?" she said.

"Yes it is there. What type of building did you live in?"

"A large T shaped tower. On a small island, oh how I miss it, and all of my friends."

"I see it, but nobody is inside, infact there is no one on the island either. Wait there is something coming towards is, it will probably take about two days before it is close enough to land, and probably a day and half before you can see it but it's coming."

"Can you see the people in it?"

"Yes, it must be your friends."

"Why?"

"There is a green boy, and a robot, also a boy with black hair and of course, that must be Raven. Purple hair, grey skin, charka on her forehead, and she is reading the book of Azar."

"Yes that's them! Wow your eyesight is amazing! You are amazing! I have never heard of Siths but I'm glad I have met you!" she said then she hugged her tightly.

"Nice to meet you too" she said hugging back gently. Starfire didn't want to hug her too roughly, she was scared Darcy might break or snap she was so thin.

"How long until we get there?" Beastboy whined.

"Two days. Raven can you make contact with her yet?"

"You asked me that two hours ago, I doubt it, but I will try. Do not disturb, that means you Beastboy."

_Hello? Starfire? _

_Who are you? And this is not Starfire._

"I have contact but not with Starfire, her mind isn't strong enough, but who's mind would be?" Raven asked into the ship, all she got was grunts, and then she remembered.

"Starfire must have had another person put in her cell, this person is a Sith." She said quietly to herself. Siths have very powerful minds. They had two spirits in them, so they were very spiritual people, well corpses, they couldn't do what Raven could do, but they still had strong minds.

_I'm back, and you must be a Sith, from Sithia right?_

_Yes, you must be Raven? Starfire has told me much about you. You are the one from Azerath?_

_Yes, I am Raven. Can you see us?_

_I can but that is only because of my enhanced eyesight, Starfire can't yet. Another day and half before she will be able to see your ship. But I can see you in great detail. Give us a wave._

Raven gingerly waved out into the universe, Beastboy snickered at her waving to no one.

"Shut up Beastboy, the Sith can see me."

"Yeah the Sith! What sort of a person is a Sith? Whatever!" he said, Raven tried to shut him up but it was too late.

"They have good hearing too," she sighed

_Would you please tell the green boy, to mind his own damn business, and if he doesn't believe you, I can make him the next spirit for us Siths!_

_Sorry about him, but don't worry he is just a fool I will talk to him. Be back in a minute._

"Well done Beastboy, now you have upset her, never insult a Sith." She said.

"There you go again with these Siths, I have never heard anything so stupid in my life. Siths?"

Raven sighed deeply and put her head in her hands.

_Can you please join my mind with the rude boy's please; I want a little word with him about us Siths._

_Okay, you are all hooked up he can now hear you loud and clear, try not to be too harsh, he is only little, and does not have a very big brain._

"Beastboy, the Sith is connected to your brain. She wanted a word with you, remember never insult a Sith." She said, but doubted that Beastboy took any notice of her; obviously she had already started yelling at him for insulting Siths.

_What do you have against Siths? Just because you have never heard of us, doesn't mean we don't exist. Never insult Siths or Sithia again boy, or you will be the next spirit for us! So watch your mouth or else…_

"Get her out of my head Raven, she is really scary!" Beastboy yelled through the intercom, Raven rolled her eyes but broke the connection. She then put it back onto herself again.

_And just wait until I see you…_

_Calm down, you got him scared, its Raven again, what is your name?_

_Darcy, and if that Beastboy laughs at my name too, then he is going to be the spirit!_

_Don't worry he is scared of you now, so don't worry about him. Is Starfire safe?_

_Yes, I would put her on, but I don't know how. Someone is coming good-bye Raven, oh and would you be so kind to explain to the rest of them, what we are like? I don't want to hurt someone un necessarily._

_Sure, thank you_

_No problem, and your mother is a very nice lady, don't worry she is fine, I know the Sith who has her spirit. She is very happy on Sithia._

_That's nice to know._

"Beastboy! I can't believe you just did that! The worse people you can insult are Siths! You are so stupid!"

"She was scary! I am never going to insult Siths again. What was her deal though?"

"Well…" Raven explained to them Siths reactions, and what people they were, and everything else they needed to know about Siths.

"Wow, no wonder she was scary, she is dead!" Beastboy said while sucking his thumb, Cyborg just shook his head in almost disbelief that there were people out there who are just the walking dead. Robin was so happy that Starfire was safe, that he just noted on what not to do around Siths then switched off.

Okay new chappie done, a weird chappie, but I just Love my little Darcy the Sith. Sithia, Siths and the idea of what Siths look like, act like and what they r, as in dead, are all my own ideas, so back off, its myn! Plz read n review! THNX

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


	3. Time to get Started

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, which is a shame, but I do own Darcy and the creation of Siths. And I am very proud of that!

Reviewers:

Skye668: Hey thnx 4 reviewing! U r a superstar! XxX

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin: Hey thanks for both of your reviews! U rock ma socks my friend! XxX

Winter's Ebony: Hey toots, thank you for my review and I love Darcy too, she rocks! N I would jst lyk 2 say I love your pen name, its v.sweet! And creative! Anyway this chappie is dedicated to u! So ENJOY! XxX

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Time to get started.

Darcy told Starfire everything that Raven said, and reassured her that her friends were coming to help her. Starfire smiled and looked at Darcy, she had zoned out. She was staring at the window, right at the grey smudge, which was the almost silent planet of Sithia. Then tears began to fill her eyes. Sith's tears aren't the same, they a thick and black, and they leave terrible stains on their deadly white skin. The tears poured from her wide eyes, down her slender face. Starfire came forward and began to comfort the small girl, she may be powerful and very clever, but she was only three. But when Starfire went to hug her, she pulled her face away from her.

"Sith's tears are lethal to you. You are not a Sith. If my tears come into contact with you, you will probably die." She said, letting her scrawny white hands, wipe the thick black liquid from her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to cry, but I miss my planet, and being around other Sith's. We never leave our planet, I am the first Sith to ever take one step off Sithia." She said, making sure that all the black was gone so Starfire could approach her.

"Wont your people come and try and get you back?"

"They can't, when I said we never go off the planet, that's because we can't get off our planet, unless someone takes us off. They can do nothing but wave to me from this window." She said giving another small sad wave to her planet and people.

The girls didn't notice but they stared out of the window all night, it was now early morning. They heard someone throw the door open.

"Come Sith." The guard said roughly.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I said come"

"I'm not leaving this spot until I know what you are going to do with me, and I have a name."

"I don't ask three times, you asked for it Sith"

The guard came in and grabbed her by her lovely down to the floor black hair, and began to drag her out the cell; Starfire could do nothing but watch the girl be dragged.

"I said I had a name, Dieth Kieth Lieth," she said slowly, and her hair became hot flames, he let go off her hair and backed away from her, shaking his burnt hand. The flames did not hurt her head they just tickled her scalp. He gave her an evil look before slamming the door closed. When he had gone she closed her eyes, and from her roots down, the flames turned into her normal silky black hair. Starfire watched in amazement.

"Wow, that taught him the lesson of insulting Siths!"

"Like I said, never insult a Sith, when I said I have a name, I expect to be called by it." She said harshly, the anger still boiled in side of her, but when she saw Starfire's scared face, her face softened into a sweet smile.

"I have told you, do not fear me Starfire, I will bring you no harm." She said before walking up to Starfire and hugging her around her legs, because she could only just come up to her waist. Starfire looked down at the tiny girl. From directly above, Darcy just looked like a hair monster, and from the back when she was standing up, you couldn't tell what she was, all you could see was her hair, because it was so thick you couldn't see through it.

"Darcy, may I braid your hair?"

"You can try, but doubt you will be able to. Sith's hair can be very temperamental. It does not appreciate being played with by strangers." She said, before turning around so Starfire could try and braid her hair. Starfire knew what she meant by her hair not liking other people; it kept undoing itself, or jumping away from her hands.

"You were in the right Darcy, I cannot braid your hair, and it does not like me."

"Sorry, and don't take it personally, it doesn't like anyone but me and my mother." She said quietly.

"Oh what is your mother like?"

"She is like all other Siths. Tall, dangerously thin, long black hair down to the ground, big grey eyes, white skin" she reeled off, using her fingers to tick off the details.

"Is she still living, or is she a spirit in another Sith?"

"I forgot to mention, Sith's never die, unless they are murdered. We do not catch illnesses; we do not die of old age. We take the age of our spirit, then when the spirit has finished being the living dead and goes to be properly dead, we all go to the form of a teenager until we get our next spirit." She said, but Starfire was sure that something was wrong with her mum.

"So why did you say about your mother with a sad voice?"

"Not all dead people want to be inside a Sith until it is their proper time to go. Some spirits can be ungrateful for our presence. They just want to go. My mum is taken by an old man who does not wish to be inside a Sith. He has stopped her from all her spells. He doesn't free his emotions. And my mother cannot use her own. We may be dead, but we can still feel sad, she has been down for ages." She said, and her eyes filled with the black liquid again, but she blinked and it all disappeared.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But soon she will get a new spirit, when this old man's time to go comes, yes?"

"I suppose but I still don't like to see her never smiling. We may be dead, we may be silent, we may look like no fun, but we are not like that. We love to laugh, smile, play games and all that sort of stuff. It depends on what spirit you get to how happy you can be." Darcy said coming away from the window, when the door was slammed open. He looked at the two girls and laughed at Darcy who just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"So, you are explaining the bad points of being a Sith? I would hate to be a Sith myself, I cannot stand the thought of being dead." He said looking at Darcy, whose eyes were throwing daggers at him.

"If looks could kill, you would be a murderer now Darcy." He said before levitating Starfire to his side.

"Testing time, do you remember when we used to test you Koriand'r?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do remember"

"Well, off we go then, good bye Sith"

"Bye Darcy, see you later."

"I wouldn't count on that," he whispered but Darcy's head whipped round and she stared at the man who was holding Starfire tightly around her waist.

"She better be coming back to this cell later, or there will be a new spirit for Sithia, yours."

"Don't threaten me Sith, you are nothing but a small child. I am not afraid of you."

"Thieth Pieth Wieth" she said and he doubled over, holding his stomach.

"I may be small, but remember the power I really do have, you could be a spirit in a matter of seconds." She said before flicking her hair away from her face. He just gave her a frustrated smile and left, clutching a frightened Starfire.

"Are we nearly there yet? I'm so bored."

"Well find a way to entertain yourself…that doesn't involve disturbing me." She added.

"But that's all the best games gone,"

"I could always link you up with Darcy, you could have a nice conversation with her."

"Not the scary dead dudette, she is well scary."

"Just wait until you see her, she sort of looks like the girl from the ring, but worse." Raven said and Beastboy started to suck his thumb hopelessly. But a conversation with Darcy seemed like a good idea for Raven. She concentrated on the cell, and on linking her mind with hers. She linked onto it, without her noticing. She could tell Darcy was upset, Raven could see what she was thinking, she could see a tall Sith, which was obviously her mother. She was very tall and very thin; she almost looked like she could snap in the slightest breeze. Her black hair travelled to the ground and her face looked too thin. You could see the ribs even through their usual black attire. For women long tight dresses, men had black robes. She had long scrawny fingers that were holding a brush; she had two younger Siths brushing her hair for her. Then Darcy noticed Raven's link.

_My mother._

_I guessed, do you miss her?_

_Yes, I really do. And my sister, she is the one holding you mother's spirit, so she is in safe hands._

_I'm glad to hear that, is Starfire there?_

_No he took her away for testing. They tried to take me, but he dragged me out by my hair so I set hair on fire, he didn't bother me again._

_What do they do in this testing?_

_I have no idea, Starfire knows though. She says she remembers it from before, but it's obviously not pleasant._

_Oh okay. Do you know how long she will be there?_

_Im not even sure, if she is returning to this cell. And have your friends accepted Siths and Sithia yet?_

_Yes, Beastboy is petrified of you, well have made good progress in getting there, just take a look. We might even be there before tomorrow morning._

Darcy broke the link, and peered out of the window, they had indeed made very good progress; Cyborg's new turbo boosters work a treat. Raven waved in the direction, Darcy waved slowly and slightly smiled, when she also heard Raven telling the others to wave, soon enough the whole ship was waving in her general direction. Beastboy waved but looking around him wildly trying to find her, she chuckled lightly.

_You can tell Beastboy, that I can't come and get him yet. And if I am not mistaken, you should be here, pretty soon, if Starfire was here, she could see your ship now, infact you may get here before Starfire is back from testing._

_Beastboy calmed down, but he is still petrified of you, are you really going to turn him into the next spirit?_

_No, if he does not insult us again, then no, I hope to make amends._

_I will tell him that. I asked Cyborg, we should be there in a couple of hours. See you soon I guess._

_Good-bye._

"She says that no she isn't going to make you the next spirit. But insult them again and she will. Remember when you see her don't scream. She looks scary but she is more friendly then me, if you don't insult her." Raven said looking at Beastboy, who just pictured the girl from the ring, and he was shaking violently.

Darcy turned slowly to look at the door; Starfire had just been shoved back inside her cell, she had cuts all over her body, her nose was bleeding and her hair was knotted. She looked Darcy and gave a small smile.

"How are you Darcy?" she managed to say without throwing up. Darcy's eye widened with shock as Starfire began to heave in the corner of the room.

"Messieth" Darcy said while pointing one of her long bony fingers at her. Starfire stopped heaving and turned to look at Darcy who rushed forward to her aid.

"I can not heal your open wounds, when Raven gets here she will be able to. But I can stop you from being sick." Darcy said while helping Starfire sit up against the wall, she then muttered a few Sithian words and some grey strips appeared next to her. She used the strips, to wrap roughly around her cuts and gashes.

"Thank you Darcy."

"Your welcome Starfire, and I have some good news, your friends have made good progress and should be arriving before nightfall."

"That is glorious news. Will I be able to see them from our window?"

"Yes, and could you put on the windowsill again please, it took me awhile to climb in before."

"Of course" Starfire said, getting up slowly, and her face contorted with the pain that just rushed up her body. But she limped over to the windowsill, hoisted herself up, and then lifted Darcy up after her. They both looked out to the reasonable sized silver and red blob, the titans.

"Okay we are approaching the planet, Raven which window?"

"That one." She said pointing to the window, after she focussed her mind on which cell Starfire and Darcy were waiting for them in.

"Okay, Robin, Beastboy and Raven can go to the window, I will have to find somewhere to hide the T-ship."

"Starfire? I think I should go now, before you friends come in. What if they are scared of me? I don't like meeting new people. I told you Siths are very shy. Maybe I could hide?"

"No Darcy, they are kind people, and you want to meet them, anyway if you hid in here somewhere and Beastboy randomly found you, he would be even more scared of you."

"Well can I be facing the other way first and behind you? I need to summon the confidence to face new people." She said, hiding behind Starfire, she then turned to face the door, as Starfire heard Raven removing the bars, so the titans could slip through.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" She said and the bars silently disintegrated into black dust, Raven then Robin then finally Beastboy slipped through the gap and into Starfire's cell.

"Star!" Robin said and hugged her tightly, soon the four titans were sharing a group hug; none of them noticed Darcy yet, even though she looked like a fountain of black hair.

"Are you okay? Lie down and I can heal you wounds."

"Darcy wrapped them for me, she has been much help to me."

"Where is she?" Beastboy said, looking around the cell cautiously, but he didn't notice her, for she was still hiding behind Starfire.

"Here she is, turn around Darcy" Starfire said moving to the side, the two boys raised their eyebrows at the black hair, but Raven was expecting it, so it didn't surprise her.

"They will not hurt you Darcy, trust me." Starfire said gently, laying a hand on where she presumed her shoulder would be, Starfire pushed her way through all of Darcy's black hair and put her hand on her shoulder, then gently turned her around. As Darcy began to spin, Beastboy's eyes widened in complete horror. And side stepped so he was behind Raven she just smiled. She wasn't afraid of her appearance, she was actually quite pretty for a Sith. Robin just took a slight step backwards but noticed Starfire and Raven's scornful look, so he stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Hello Darcy, I'm Robin leader of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you." Darcy looked at his hand for a moment, but in the end, took his hand, in her own white, icy cold bony hand. He shook it gently, so not to rip her arm off.

"Hello Robin." She whispered, she looked over at Raven and smiled sweetly.

"You must be Raven, I have heard much about you." She said extending her own hand first, her confidence was shooting up, but she hadn't been introduced to Beastboy yet, who was still cowering behind Raven.

"Hello Darcy" she said simply, she then reached behind her and dragged out Beastboy. Beastboy looked everywhere but where Darcy was standing.

"I am not going to kill you know Beastboy, I shall bring you no harm, if you bring no harm to me." She said walking slowly up to him, Beastboy got three angry glares, so he admitted defeat and put his hand out that was shaking like mad. He couldn't believe that he was shaking hands with a dead girl.

"H...hello and thank you I guess…" he stuttered, as she shook his hand briefly with her white hand. She then turned to Starfire and hugged her legs.

"Good Bye Starfire, it was nice to know you. When you become a spirit, I will put my name forward!" she said looking up into the confused Tamerianiens face.

"What do you mean Darcy?"

"Well, your friends have come for you, so they are going to take you back to earth, and you shall live a happy life, then it will be your time to be a spirit. Then you will live happily on Sithia. Perhaps as my spirit if I ever get off this planet. Then you will go and be properly dead."

"Aren't you coming with us? Do you not wish to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked, looking at the small girl.

"What use would a Sith be on your team? You already have someone spiritual one your team, Raven." She said pointing to Raven, Darcy's eye filled with the black substance again. It began to make its way down her white face, leaving a terrible stain. Robin went forward to wipe her face, but Darcy pulled her face away from his hand.

"My tears are lethal to you." She said simply. But this time she didn't bother to wipe her face; she let the black liquid pour down her face.

"Don't cry Darcy. You would be a very good part of the team." Starfire said, Beastboy had resulted into standing behind Raven again, with her crying she looked even more deathly. Beastboy didn't like the thought of angering the dead he kept his mouth shut.

"Besides, I would obviously effect Beastboy, he is not comfortable in my presence." She said pointing to him, his eyes widened, but then he looked at the faces of the titans. They weren't scared of her, just because she looks scary, she is dead and her tears are lethal doesn't mean she is no fun to be around.

"Do you like jokes Darcy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jokes? For I happen to be the master of the funny side of life, my jokes are the funniest around." He said standing now beside Raven. Maybe this Darcy girl wasn't so bad.

"Siths love to laugh, but it is very hard to make us, so just try Beastboy"

"Why did the armless man cross the road?"

"I do not know"

"To get to the body shop!" he said chuckling to himself, Darcy's smile widened and she let out a shriek giggle. She almost doubled over from laughing so much. Her laugh was high pitched, and they were glad that not many things could make Siths laugh, their laugh is like someone screaming.

"You are right, Beastboy is the master of jokes, and did no one else find that amusing?"

"Nope, you obviously have the same sense of humour as Beastboy." Raven said rolling her eyes, Darcy wiped her tears of laughter from her large eyes and approached Beastboy, who didn't seem affected.

"You do not feel so comprehensive around me any longer do you? Please you must tell me some more of your jokes." She said looking up at the shortest titan, but she was still only just above his waist. They heard a long scrape as Cyborg pushed his way through the small gap; Darcy gave a quiet eep, and hung onto Beastboy's arm.

"Don't worry, that's just Cyborg. He won't hurt you either." Robin said, looking at her scared face.

"Hey y'all, Star how are you girl? You don't look so good." He said looking at the roughly wrapped bandages. Raven came forward and lay her down on her floor, then put a hand over her chest and let the white glow engulf her body. Cyborg came towards Beastboy to say something about melted tofu being all over the controls when Darcy darted forward. She was very happy, people who understood her, yet they weren't Siths. So her confidence was on a high. Cyborg nearly fell over backwards when Darcy came rushing out, with her hand outstretched. He raised his eyebrow at the little girl, but remembered what Raven said.

"Well hello there little lady, you must be Darcy. Im Cyborg." He said, gently taking her hand, he was so scared of snapping her arm but she seemed unfazed. He had just finished shaking her hand, and Raven just helped Starfire stand up again, she was as good as new, when the door swung open with an almighty bang.

"We don't have visitors! Get them!" he screamed from the door. Starfire had her powers taken from her temporarily from after the testing so she just stood there, the rest of the titans got into their fighting stances.

He just clicked his fingers, and Raven had an orange strip across her mouth and was again stunned, Cyborg was pinned against the wall and Beastboy was taped to the floor, with this sticky orange stuff. Darcy ran forward and muttered a few words, and the titans were stripped from the wall, and Robin was standing in front of Starfire. The cruel man who takes people captive set a smoke bomb off and everyone started to cough.

"Darcy help us, we can't do anything you can!" Starfire said looking around her to try and find her.

"I am too confused and so is my spirit. We need something to feel first." She said running around the room, desperately trying to find someone to hold her, or just so she could see something other than smoke.

"Where is that no good Sith? She need to be tested, we can't have her running around with that power, grab the stupid thing quick. We will deal with the others later."

"But that girl is way too strong"

"What Siths? No they are little weakling really, she is a real pushover. And not to mention ugly, have you seen their faces? I bet her mother was just as awful." Darcy heard enough; this was a more than enough fuel for her hate spell. She went up to where the door was and looked up at the two muscular guards and the man who took her away from her home.

Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands in front of her, and whispered a lot of Sithian words, venom seemed to drip of every word she was saying.

"Starfire the window, quick"

"Quick, don't let them escape to the window." He screamed but Darcy opened her hands and all three villains got slammed against the wall with an invisible force.

"You are not going anywhere, Quick Starfire through the window!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, quick I can't hold them for much longer." She said, and Cyborg began to go through the window, Beastboy followed then Raven. Robin jumped through the gap quickly then had to reach in and pull Starfire through, she didn't want to leave Darcy on her own.

"Come on Star."

"Darcy!" she said before Robin finally managed to grab her, and pull the through the window.

"You will pay for this Sith, we need her!" he said, finally breaking the invisible force. Because he just broke her power she flew backwards and slammed against the wall, she heard the T-ship fly past the window, she quickly tried to climb up to the windowsill. She got up the gap and began to reach for Starfire's outstretched arm. Starfire began to heave her in, but the guards came forward and grabbed her legs.

"Let me go!" she screamed, she also felt like her body was going to rip in half, but she kept her grip on Starfire's hand.

"Don't let her escape!" he screamed at the guards who pulled harder on her legs, then one reached forward with a knife, and he sliced Starfire's hand. So she let go of Darcy. Darcy screamed and fell back into the cell. Cyborg flew the T-ship away from the window, so they couldn't grab them too.

"Please do the going back, we need to save Darcy."

"We will have to come back when they have gone, sorry Star but we can't risk all of our lives."

Starfire burst into tears as she thought of little Darcy.

"You stupid Sith, you cost us the Princess. I have no other use for you know. Slit her throat," he said leaving the cell, the guard with the knife nodded and began to walk towards Darcy who was cowering in the corner. She couldn't think of a particular emotion, so she could do nothing but curl up into a tiny ball and hope for the best.

"Come here Sith, time for you to go."

Darcy just began to breath heavier and then she backed up completely against the wall, the guard came forward and sliced her throat, her transparent blood began to pour out of the cut, she fell down to the floor. The guard laughed and left her to carry on dieing. Luckily Siths don't die addmediatly, she still had an hour of pain before she would die, only if Raven was here, she could heal her. She once again let her black tears pour down her face.

"Quick back to the cell, they have left her. She is alone, but hurt…badly." Raven said, and Cyborg steered the ship back round and Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Robin went back through gap, but making sure they made no noise. Starfire screamed when she saw Darcy lying in a pool of clear liquid.

"What is this runny clear fluid?" she enquired and looked at Raven, but she shrugged her shoulders, Darcy was still barely alive so she put on a brave smile.

"Blood" she muttered with her eyes wider than usual. Starfire turned and knelt down beside Darcy whose neck was still spurting the liquid.

"Raven, can you heal her?"

"I can close the cut, but I can't restore your blood."

"I make do without my blood, but please close the open wound." She whispered and Raven bent down next to her, and let the white light go around her. Soon enough Darcy had stopped bleeding and was standing up straight again, she wouldn't last much longer without her blood, but she still had a while. She let Robin carry her into the T-Ship. Cyborg just smiled at the weak girl, Robin placed her in Starfire's compartment because she was most friendly with her.

"Please Darcy, do the staying with us, you will be the new titan yes?"

"No"

"Why? Oh Darcy why do you do the refusing?"

"I am going to die in about an hour."

"You shall do no such thing Darcy." She said before Darcy fell asleep. Starfire looked desperately at Raven.

"Sorry Star, but she is going to leave us. I have never seen a Sith die. I don't really wish to either." She said looking down at her controllers, and the T-ship was in complete silence as they travelled to the nearest place for some rest, Tameran.

Okies anova chappie done, not a v.happy one tho! Well it sorta is im not sure, Darcy is dieing, and im afraid of tht, cz I love her to bits, but u neva know what mite happen on Tameran! And it is a happy chappie cz star managed to gt away agen frm the slavery captives. But what ova part of her past, has she forgotten to mention to her team-mates? Read and review plz! Ta v.much every1!

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


	4. Deathly Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, I know that is hard to understand but I just don't!

Reviewers:

Skye668: Hey thnx 4 da review toots, hope u enjoy this chappie 2! XxX

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Hey thank you for your review, but im afraid it's her time to go, warnin now, Siths deaths are scary, sorta! But enjoy anyway! XxX

Pixiepuff101: Hey toots, thnx 4 your review, I am ded sad bout Darcy too; I love her to bitz, coz she is my lickle Darcy! –Sniff- XxX

Robert Teague: Thank you, I forgot all about poor Galfore! OOOOOPS thnx 4 pointing tht out, im not sure how I will fit it in, but I will, somehow, I hope! Anyway this chappie is dedicated to you, so enjoy it plz! XxX

Strodgfrgf: Thank you for your review it's much appreciated! Hope u enjoy this chappie as well! XxX

_MAJOR IMPORTANT NOTE._ THANKS TO ONE OF MY GOOD REVIEWERS, THEY SPOTTED THAT THE POOR DEAD BODY OF GALFORE IS STILL LYING ON THE TEEN TITANS ROOF. SO I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO IMAGINE THAT CYBORG TOOK HIM DOWN FROM THE ROOF, AND THEN GOT THE POLICE TO COME AND TAKE THE BODY AWAY! I KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT A REALLY GOOD THING, BUT I TOTALLY FORGOT AND I CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING TO LINK IT IN. SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THAT FAULT, AND THANK YOU AGAIN TO ROBERT TEAGUE FOR POINTING THAT OUT! XxX

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Deathly Miracle & What friends are there for.

Starfire looked down in pity at the poor Sith, who was beginning to breathe heavily and didn't look like she was having a peaceful sleep either anymore.

"Okay y'all were here, Starfire you get off first so they don't all attack us."

"Raven, please keep your eyes on Darcy" she said getting slowly out of the ship. The guard came forward with large blades, but when they saw who walked out of it, they dropped the blades and got to their knees.

"We are tired, and are wishing for a rest. Prepare two rooms of slumbering for me and friends please." She said speaking out to the guards, they nodded and rushed back inside. Starfire beckoned her friends out, Beastboy came out with the two other titan boys then Raven came out last, levitating a tossing and turning Darcy.

"We will need to wake her, she needs some food."

"Siths do not do the eating, they never get the feeling of hunger. But they do have a drink, what was that called again?" she said thinking to herself, nobody noticed Darcy waking up.

"Yith Rith" she said quietly, and they all looked at her, she didn't even have the energy to smile so she just lay there, breathing slowly. The guards came back out, and led the titans to their rooms. One room for the boys and one room for the girls. They were right next to each other incase something happened.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with a little grass stain!" Cyborg said but all he got was a grunt before people threw themselves on the beds, and instantly fell asleep.

BANG

They all woke up with a shock, something in the girl's room. The boys scrambled up, well Robin and Cyborg did, Cyborg had to pick Beastboy up while he was still sleeping and take him into the other room. The two girls had woken up to the loud bang, as well, and then they noticed Darcy was not in her bed. She was lying on the floor, with a white glow all around her.

"No Darcy, don't go!" Starfire said, she tried to reach out and touch her but Robin put his arms around her and Starfire began to weep into his shoulder.

A loud shriek came from behind the large white glow, and a young girl, with bright blonde ringlets. Huge dark blue eyes and had a little pink dress on came from the bubble. She was a ghost and began to fly around the room, making a high-pitched scream.

"The spirit of Darcy." Raven said looking at the spirit whiz around the room, her mouth wide open and not planning on closing. The white light faded and the Sith, was into the teenager stage, she was taller, thinner and had larger eyes. Her hair grew to match her body size. The titans came forward and began to look at the Sith, but she sat upright and looked into the titans like she had never seen them before. She put her hand out pointing roughly at the spirit that was still shooting around the room.

"Sesiethrissihiethsinith" she said and the spirit stopped whizzing about and landed on the floor. Her ghostly appearance changed to a solid human. Darcy sat there, on the floor next to the Sith. She let a smile come to her face, as she looked at the small child.

"Now you know my name, and what spell it does" she says before lying back down. A loud whistling sound came from her body then it began to disintegrate slowly. After about ten minutes, there was a Beastboy in shock, Raven with her eyes wide, and she didn't notice but she was holding Beastboy's hand and squeezing it tightly, a very upset Starfire who was crying her eyes out on a shocked Robin and all he could do is whisper things into her ear and stroke her hair. Cyborg sat on the bed with his mouth wide open and a young three-year-old girl, who looked absolutely adorable, sat on his knee. And in the middle of the room was a strip of black ashes, where the Sith was, but know all that was left of her was a strip of ashes and her last spirit who was sat on Cyborg's knee sucking her thumb.

"Raven, I can't feel my fingers" Beastboy whispered, but Raven didn't seem to notice she was looking around the room, with wide eyes. It isn't pleasant to watch anyone die, but it is much worse to watch a Sith die. Raven didn't think she could ever get the image of her face when she began to crumble into dust. They didn't notice but actually all of it wasn't dust. Darcy crawled forward to the ashes and then poked something and screamed.

"What is it?"

"Hair" she said simply, then pushed something black out of the ashes. Cyborg went over to see what she was talking about, and he held up her hair, obviously, hair doesn't crumble like the rest of her body. He was holding up and almost perfect wig. The only thing wrong with it was because they knew that was someone's real hair, not a wig. Beastboy screamed at the long black hair being held up for everyone to see, and hugged onto Raven tightly, who just hugged back. Nobody said another word to each other that night. Starfire cried herself to sleep in Robin's arms, Robin didn't say anything, and he just ran his fingers through her ruby red hair. Beastboy and Raven fell asleep next to each other, and Cyborg was comforting a very scared young girl, who had no idea what's going on. She couldn't believe she had just died.

"She gone?" she said looking up at Cyborg with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen, it was quite hard to believe that such a cute little girl was inside such a dark creature.

"Yes Darcy" he said sighing.

"I not be here." She said, she of course was not Sithian, so she didn't have the full vocabulary that her Sith had. She was like a normal three-year-old girl, who had just come back from the dead because her Sith was a very kind one.

"What do you mean?"

"She said, if she goes I go. I sleep forever with her." She said sweetly looking down at the ground, she still had her bouncy blonde hair curling over her shoulders and Cyborg was in awe of how cute she really was.

"She saved you, she was a good friend, and I don't think anyone will forget her."

"No, but where I go?"

"Back to your parents"

"I was dead." Se said looking up at him, he smiled and turned to Robin slowly.

"Can I keep her?" he said putting his arm around little Darcy.

"What? You want to adopt Darcy?" he said looking at the little girl.

"She has no other place to go, please Robin. We can't just leave her."

"I will think about it. She will need a lot of attention, she is only three."

"Four soon!" she said looking into his direction, Robin just forced a smile but nodded at Cyborg, she had been dead, she just watched her body in effect die. And she had just been reborn in a way. They couldn't just leave her now.

"Fine, but I am putting you in head charge of her, but we will of course will all help. I think Star would like that." He sighed looking at the poor alien who has just lost a friend and that was only the start of it, she had an unexpected visitor for her.

Raven yawned, turned over to find Beastboy's face about two centimetres away from her own.

"Ah!" she said with the shock of waking up and finding him there. He stirred from her making the noise.

"Whatdayawant?" he mumbled quickly.

"Nothing doesn't matter go back to sleep"

"Thanks Rae" he said before falling back asleep again. She slightly blushed when he called her Rae, normally she would blow at him, for shortening her name but she didn't mind anymore. She just reached for his hand, and squeezed it gently, she wasn't sure but she swore he returned the squeeze, she will never be sure, but it still made her cheeks flush a light shade of pink. She unlaced her fingers from his, and stood up. Cyborg was lying next to Darcy who was sleeping on the bed, and Cyborg was just lying on the floor next to the bed. Starfire was sat looking out of the window, while Robin finally got some sleep. She walked over to Starfire and sat next to her.

"She's gone forever isn't she?"

"Yes, but none of us will forget her. She could have jumped out of the window and endangered our lives but she stayed and let herself be killed. She is a true friend." Raven replied looking blankly onto the rocky planet.

"Darcy, what shall we be doing with her may I ask?"

"I don't know Starfire. We will decide when everyone is awake." Raven said peering at the sleeping figure of Beastboy.

"You love him don't you?" she asked, when she saw the almost loving glances she kept throwing at the green transformer.

"I don't know," she said but Starfire got that huge grin across her face, and she just looked at Raven smiling and nodding.

"Raven, you may tell me, I will not tell anyone else, plus you are most suited." She said, and Raven just shot her a 'shut up right now look', but Starfire ignored it and carried on until Raven had enough.

"If I say I do, will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes"

"Only if you admit you have feeling for Robin"

"Shhhh" she said, putting a finger to her lips, but she nodded and a bright red blush rose to her cheeks.

"I knew it!"

"So?"

"Yes, recently only." She said looking at Starfire whose grin got even wider and she hugged onto Raven tightly.

"You must you must you must!"

"Must what?" Beastboy said sleepily behind them. Both girls turned quickly, Starfire's grin just got bigger and bigger while the pink just got more and more red on Raven's cheeks.

"Beastboy just in time. Raven has something she wishes to tell you." Starfire said, ignoring the death glares she kept receiving of Raven.

"I will kill you Star"

"After you tell him," she said before giving a really obvious wink and walking away with a true smile painted across her pretty face. Beastboy sat down where Starfire recently occupied and he looked at Raven.

"Well?"

"…" Raven opened her mouth but no sound would come out, it was true though, he had been all she could think of, he actually made her feel happy, to put in blankly, she had totally fallen for him, and fallen for him hard.

"Yes?"

"…" Again her speech let her down. She would really kill that happy alien. But she knew just how to get her own back, she would worry about that later, but right now she had a wondering Beastboy and the worst blush she had ever had in her life.

"You can tell me Rae"

"…" She kicked herself but she had no time to change anything, because when her mouth was open but no words would escape her lips, Beastboy leant forward and slanted his lips over hers. She was totally un-aware of what he was doing until she started to kiss back, she was so happy, but yet that darn pink lingered on her cheeks. Starfire was just looking at them from across the room, with the largest smile that was a real one. She was so happy for her. She started to a little dance as they carried on to play tonsil tennis. Robin woke up, turned his head to find Raven and Beastboy making out, so he quickly looked the other way to see Starfire do a little dance around the room. He sat and admired her for a few minutes, her perfect tanned skin, beautiful eyes, generous heart, optimistic point of view, her great personality, her naivety was also a good point, he couldn't fault her in anyway possible. He wished to have Starfire in his arms, kissing romantically but he could never pluck up the courage. But maybe, if Beastboy could get Raven, he was sure he could get Starfire. He put on a determined face and began to make his way towards the dancing alien.

Beastboy and Raven finally broke apart, and they both sighed. Raven gave her small sweet smile while Beastboy flashed the biggest grin he had. Beastboy put his arm around her, and she snuggled into his shoulder as they both stared out onto the planet of Tameran.

"Actions speak louder than words," he muttered and she nodded her head in agreement then they fell into a very comfortable silence.

"Hey Star, seen Raven and Beastboy?"

"Yes, for I did the setting up!" she said, but she stopped her dance and stood in front of Robin with all her beauty, it made his legs feel like jelly.

"Oh right, so…"

"Yes friend Robin?" she said looking at him with her giant green orbs, he just couldn't resist those emeralds, he took a leaf from Beastboy, and decided that actions speak louder than words. Robin reached forward and slanted his lips over her perfect ones she happily accepted his kiss. She wanted to dance again, but it would ruin the moment.

"Check out the love birds you two." Cyborg said, who just watched this mushy moment that everyone had been expecting for years between Robin and Starfire. Cyborg started to laugh, then turned to Beastboy and Raven, who once again had joined lips.

"Have I fallen into Love Avenue? Everyone is happily spit sharing! Give it up you four!" he shouted, Raven broke apart from him and looked at Starfire and Robin and smiled.

"That bitch, she stole my idea to get back at her. HEY STAR, I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU FEEL EMBARRASED FIRST!" she shouted playfully, Starfire finally broke away and looked at Raven, then pulled her tongue out at her. Robin just looked like he was in a dream he still had his fingers laced with Starfire's and he felt like, well he didn't know, he just felt good lets put it at that.

"Come on y'all we don't want to disturb our little Darcy. You lot will warp her mind with all this tongue exercise." Cyborg said pointing to the stirring Darcy.

"Yes, what shall we do with her?"

"What do you mean by that, I'm adopting her, and all you lot are going to be her aunty and uncles. And I am going to raise her as my own."

"I never thought you would be fatherly Cyborg, I mean if you can't handle kissing, then raising a kid?"

"No, I can't just leave her, she has no where else to go. And you lot have all paired off, you will not have enough time to care for her, but as I am still single…"

"But in love with Bumblebee" Beastboy interrupted, and he just got a glare.

"…Still single, I am the one with most spare time, so I shall act like a fatherly figure to her. But you y'all got to help me." He said, looking at the group. Starfire agreed straight away.

"I love that idea Cyborg, I agree. I'm going to be an aunty!" she said, while she started to dance again, she even pulled Robin into dancing with her.

"Robin agrees too."

"Do you Rob?" Cyborg asked, but there was no point, he was too occupied with not standing on her feet.

"Why are you dancing? I sad because of last night." Darcy said rubbing her big deep blues.

"She would want us to be happy, that's why you are here now, and she wanted you to live a happy life. And they are dancing because they are in love…"

"Ewww love? That's disgusting," she said while wrinkling her nose cutely.

"Only you and me agree there Darcy, I'm afraid Beastboy and Raven caught the love bug too." He said pointing to Raven and Beastboy who were hugging each other while discussing something quietly.

"Love bug? I won't catch it will I Cyborg?" she said clinging onto his arm. He chuckled but shook his head.

"No, and we are all happy, because we have decided to take you in a raise you as out own."

"I will be living with you Cyborg?"

"Yes all of us, and from now on you can call me Dad, I shall be you dad, and these lovesick puppies are going to be your aunties and uncles."

"Really? And I love puppies, can I have a puppy daddy?" she said sweetly, and he nodded his head.

"When we get home, I will but you a puppy."

"Thank you daddy, I love you," she whispered and Cyborg nearly burst out crying there but he just nodded and held her close. Starfire had stopped dancing and came over to the girl who was sat on his knee.

"You can call me Aunty Star and this is your Uncle Robbie."

"Robbie?" Robin questioned but Darcy liked it and nodded her head sweetly, so Robin gave in, and had to stick with 'Robbie'

"And your Aunty Rae…" Starfire said pointing at Raven who turned around at her name being mentioned.

"Aunty Raven" she said but looking at the big blues she gave in and whispered.

"You can call me Aunty Rae, but don't tell anyone okay?" she said winking and Darcy winked back but with a large smile on her face, she loved all this special treatment.

"What about him?" Darcy asked sweetly.

"I don't know you can't really shorten Beastboy into anything cute." Cyborg said quietly, and Beastboy blushed slightly.

"You can shorten my real name." He said and they all looked at him with big smiles.

"What's your name of real Beastboy?" Starfire enquired.

"Garfield" he sighed, but Darcy just loved it.

"Uncy Gar!" she squealed before laughing.

"There you go BB, Uncy Gar, cute huh?" Raven said looking up into her lovers green eyes.

"If you think so"

"Oh yeah, a real turn on, Uncy Gar" she said but it put a smile on Beastboy's face.

"You could change it to Hunky Gar, now that would be perfect."

"No, I don't want Darcy calling you Hunky, I would get so jealous" she said sarcastically but he didn't quite get the sarcasm, so he bent down and captured her lips again. A sweet, short kiss.

"Ewww, there are KISSING!" she said in her adorable high voice, but everyone just laughed at her cuteness.

Okay shortish but fluffy chappie, do u want me to tie u 2 a tree, and for me to throw candyfloss at u, coz tht would ded fun! Well read and review my loyal people. But I am sorta sad tht Darcy has gone, well the dark Darcy, but this adorable little angel is cute as well, yet I think I prefer the Sithian Darcy, I don't know wat do u think? POLL TIME

Which Darcy do you prefer?

A Sithian Darcy

B Normal Darcy

C Can't decide they are both adorable

D I hate them both

E Who is Darcy?

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


	5. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

Poll winners:

A Sithian Darcy 1

B Normal Darcy 2

C Both I can't decide 3 (THE WINNER)

D I hate both of them 0 (good good)

E Who is Darcy? 0 (thank god)

**_ANOVA MAJOR NOTICE FOR MY READERS:_** **I JST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO MY READERS THAT THE TITANS HAVE GROWN FROM THEIR USUAL SIXTEEN AGES, THEY ARE NOW LATE TEENS AND EARLY TWEENTIES! BB WHO IS THE YOUNGEST IS EIGHTEEN! JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR THANK YOU! XxX**

Reviewers:

Skye668: thank you for your review! XxX

Star: Thank you for my review and your contribution in my poll, also I agree with da whole Star being mum fing, but trust me, it all works out in the end. And yes Starfire is going to help out with Darcy a lot more, as well as Cyborg. But if everything goes to plan, Starfire might have her own little baby 2 wrry bout! Chappie dedicated to you! Enjoy XxX

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Thank you 4 your review and your vote in my poll, I agree I like both of them! Yes they have finally paired up! Woo hoo! Hope you enjoy this chappie 2! XxX

CeleryScaresMe: celery scares me 2! N thnx 4 your vote in my poll, it is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chappie 2, even tho the Sithian Darcy has gone! XxX

Winter's Ebony: Yeh I just loved that chappie 2! Its jst lyk I sed, tie u 2 a tree n pelt u wiv candy floss, I jst love fluff, more fluff in this chappie n some major triangles! Wiv Star n Rob n xtra dude! Thank you for your vote in my poll. XxX

Pixiepuff101: Thank you for your vote in my poll, and I deff agree, dey r both cute! Thnx 4 your review n hope u enjoy dis chappie 2! XxX

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Forgotten Memories.

"Guess what everybody?" Darcy said while they were at the breakfast table, the Tamerianen chef, was so nice to prepare something earthly for the princess's guests and even made something extra for Beastboy with him being vegetarian. The chef was so pleased to see the princess he didn't mind cooking extra meals for her friends.

"What?" everyone replied politely

"Daddy said he would get me a puppy!" she said, and a huge smile came across her tiny lips.

"I can turn into a puppy for you, while you don't have a real one."

"No you can't!"

"I so can."

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"See?" He said before getting off his chair walking to Darcy then he transformed into a tiny little dog and jumped up onto her lap. She squealed with delight and began to stroke the dog, and she still had that adorable smile on her lips.

"What a cute puppy! Daddy, I want one just like this!" she said while Beastboy playfully licked her delicate hands. She smiled then put him back on the floor, soon Beastboy stood up, with his normal green body, and he winked at Darcy and went to sit down next to Raven again.

"Told you so" he said, and Darcy just smiled and began to hum 'how much is that doggy in the window' everyone around the table looked at the little girl, with faces that just smiled at the innocence, her cuteness, and her young ness.

"So what are we doing today? Are we heading back home?"

"No, I wish to stay here a little longer, I have not visited my home planet in many years, and I would wish to just spend a little more time. Maybe we leave in a couple of days, yes?"

"Okay, but are you sure we are welcome here?" Raven said, looking at the guards, who had not stopped watching them, still with their swords up and ready.

"Yes, you are my friends, my friends are welcome to my home planet!" Starfire said cheerfully, before drinking a whole bowl of something green with purple blobs, everyone else had finished their breakfasts, and were getting ready to take a walk around Tameran.

They went outside the palace into an oasis garden, full of trees, plants and little pools of clear water, this was the only garden type thing on the planet, the rest of it, was a rocky planet, not much life apart from inside the large palace, where everyone lived, if you weren't a member of the royal family, you were a servant, or a royal family friend who could stay in the castle, and act like royalty. They all strolled around the garden when a very tall woman approached Starfire; she bowed first and then looked at Starfire.

"Princess you have returned, he has been waiting for months for your return, are you not going to see him?"

"Who, my father?"

"No your royal ship, your betrothed. Your last one didn't work out as planned, so we caught up with your old beloved, and he has missed you dearly, and has gladly agreed to become your new betrothed!" she said before hurrying off into the trees, everyone looked at Starfire, and Robin's mouth was wide open, and his bottom jaw was going to hit the floor any second.

"But Star…"

"I did not know, that my people would arrange another marriage for me, and I am afraid that my old beloved is not very stretchy."

"Stretchy?"

"I think she means flexible. And why who is he?" Raven explained to a confused Beastboy.

"His name is Karras. He loved me dearly, but I never did love him back. I will have to talk to my father immediately." She said before turning around, and pulling Robin with her, who was still shocked about that she was going to be married off to someone she doesn't like, and on the same day, he had made his love for her known!

"Father? I do not wish to be united in an everlasting wedlock with Karras." She said, but he father just smiled at her.

"Why is this Koriand'r?"

"I have fallen in love with someone else" she said, pulling Robin to her side, and she smiled widely at her father.

"Father this is Rob…" she started but her father cut her off.

"I do not wish to know his name, guards take him away. I will not have my daughter's wedding stopped by some measly earthly boy. You will refind your love for Karras. Guards take this peasant away, and bring in the new prince to be."

"Yes sir" one of the guards said, who pushed the two lovers apart and they dragged Robin off towards the jail. The only reason he didn't fight back was because one of the guards knocked him out. Starfire ran to stand next to Raven, and she had Darcy pull on her legs, so she bent down, picked her up carefully and fearfully looked at the door where Karras was going to enter.

"Father, how could you? I love that man. I will not marry Karras. I refuse to."

"You have no choice, and look here he comes now, be polite or you might find all your little friends gone."

"You are cruel father!" she said, letting tears roll down her face.

"It's for your own good." He said before staring up at the door, waiting for Karras to enter the room.

"Don't cry Aunty Star, you cry I cry!" she said, letting her big deep blues fill up with water, Starfire smiled at the tiny girl, wiped her face, the brushed her fingers softly over Darcy's eyes to get rid of the tears. Darcy gave a sweet smile back and then turned to look at the door, because Karras just sauntered in. he walked up to Starfire, took Darcy from her arms, shoved the small girl into Cyborg's arms and then turned back to Starfire. He stepped forward and smiled. He wall quite tall, very muscular, had short cropped deep red hair, big green eyes just like Starfire's but the difference was, that his was filled with greed, not with love and hope that made Starfire's eyes sparkle.

"Koriand'r, I have missed you" he said, not even waiting for a reply, he just slanted his lips over hers, she tried to pull away but he put his arms around Starfire, and she could not move. In the end, he broke it off, and then he winked at Starfire before approaching the king. Starfire's face turned into a large frown, she put her fingers to her lips, and wiped them quickly, but the taste of his mouth wouldn't go away. Her eyes filled up with tears again, but Darcy had crawled out of Cyborg's arms into hers, so she put on a brave face for the tiny girl.

"He was abit fast don't you think?" Beastboy said quietly and Raven nodded.

"Yes, Karras is not very patient, he is also not very nice." She said scowling at Karras's back.

"Guards, please take Koriand'r to her room."

"May I visit Robin first?" she said hopefully, and luckily her father rolled his eyes but nodded at the princess. She gave a small smile back, but that soon faded when Karras blew her a kiss. The guards took her down to the jail and pushed her roughly into an all brick cell, with nothing but a tiny window in the top right hand corner.

Robin's last thought was getting Starfire pulled away from his grasp, and then he found himself locked into a tiny room. He opened his eyes slowly, as all the room came into clear vision he paced like he always does, while he is thinking. He thought about Starfire, how was he going to escape, how was Starfire going to get out of marrying this Karras person. He was thinking things over when he heard a click, he turned around and saw a red and purple blur run towards him and throw its arms around his neck.

"Robin!" she said, when he finally noticed that it was Starfire who was hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry Star, we will get through this."

"Shhhh" she said before looking up and pressing her lips to his, he deepened it, and put his arms around her waist, while her arms snaked around his neck, they were kissing for ages when he heard someone cough from the door. Karras stood there looking very angry.

"What are you doing with my Koriand'r?" he said looking at Robin, but Starfire stood in front of him, and glared at Karras.

"I am not your property Karras."

"You will be soon, and you won't be seeing this pathetic excuse for a man anymore." He said, Robin jolted forward but Starfire squeezed his hand, and he stayed behind her, but his eyes were like narrow slits.

"He is not a pathetic excuse for a man, you are. I do not love you."

"I will make you."

"You cannot make me love you, my heart belongs to Robin." She said but Karras just laughed.

"You gave your heart to a dead man?"

"What do you mean? Robin is not dead." She said looking confused but still glaring at him.

"No, but he will be if I ever see him with you again." He said before grabbing Starfire's arm, and he pulled her into him, he then once again slanted his lips over hers, but this time she was too quick, and she pulled her whole body away from him, before he had a chance to kiss her properly. She backed away from him, like he was contagious and backed into Robin who put his strong arms around her.

"Time to go Koriand'r, your other friends want to see you."

"Fine" she shot back at him, before she left, she turned round to face Robin and then she once again pressed her lips against him, and they shared another passionate kiss, while Karras just stood and stared. They broke apart, and they both shot a large grin at him, he just narrowed his eyes at them both, when Starfire walked past him, he slapped her arse, she turned around and slapped his face but he just winked before she stomped off.

"Leave her alone earthling, she is mine."

"I don't believe it was you who she was kissing?" he growled, but Karras just laughed and closed his hand over Robin's throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Hear me loud and clear? Back off." He said, his spit was flying into Robin's face. His hand swiftly came into contact with Robin's stomach, before he laughed and walked out, as Robin doubled over, one hand on his stomach, the other was wiping Karras's spit from his skin.

"Come on Star, you can't marry him!" Raven said, when they had all gone into their rooms, they could hear Cyborg and Beastboy having the same conversation.

"My father will not let me refuse! I cannot see what I can do to stop this," she said desperately, she could not cry, because Darcy was sat on her lap, playing with her adorable blonde curls, and snuggling into Starfire's shoulder.

"We will have to save Robin, and leave as soon as possible! It's the only way."

"How are we supposed to save Robin, I heard Karras say to the guards, that he was going to watch his cell tonight, and the wedding is tomorrow! We shall not have the time. And I shall be married to him, and lose Robin forever!" she said, and then she couldn't stop the tears roll down her face.

"How come you have never told us of him? How come you have told us nothing about any of your past hardly?"

"I did not want to bother you with it. I wanted to forget it, but I guess that it always comes back to haunt you." She said slowly, while trying to wipe her face, while keeping a tight hold on Darcy as well. Raven reached forward to take Darcy off Starfire's lap and onto hers but Darcy squirmed away from Raven's outstretched arms and held Starfire tightly around her tiny waist. Starfire gave a slight giggle and held onto her. Raven smiled and dropped her arms to her sides, but looked into the night sky. How were they going to save Robin, and save Starfire from a terrible marriage?

"I have just thought, did you say that Karras was watching his cell?"

"Yes, which just makes matters worse."

"No, I think that might just give us the perfect opportunity. Darcy, will you be a good girl, and go get the boys from the other room please?"

"Yes Auntie Rae, I will go get Daddy and Uncy Gar." She said smiling at Raven with her knockout smile. She jumped gently from Starfire's lap, hugged her legs, before running out of the room, even though Raven had to get up and open the door for her.

Darcy ran to the door, and knocked on it. Nobody came to answer, because Cyborg and Beastboy were now having a heated conversation about tofu and meat. Darcy jumped up and grabbed hold of the door handle. She pulled it down, and then jumped off again, she pushed it open with one of her fingers, and smiled proudly at her achievement. She looked up at Beastboy and Cyborg who were on the bed, yelling at each other. So they didn't notice the door open by its self. Darcy wanted to play a joke on her daddy and Uncy Gar. She crept in the slammed the door behind her, but then ducked behind the bedside table. Both of them looked up and began to peer around the room. Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm, while scanning the room for heat sources out of just pure routine. He saw Beastboy's heat then another heat behind the bedside table. It was small and a human. Darcy he thought. He winked at Beastboy and mouthed Darcy at him, Beastboy nodded.

"Who was that?" Cyborg said, putting a fake scared voice on, and they heard a faint giggle. They both smiled and began to search the room, apart from were they knew she was hiding.

"I'm scared Cy, what if they come out and scare me?" he said, while his huge grin was plastered to his face.

"DADDY! UNCY GAR!" She said shouted while running out from the hiding place, and hugging around one of Cyborg's metallic legs. They both pretended to look scared but the just smiled at her.

"Was it you who was scaring us?"

"Yeah!" she said nodding her head slowly and keeping that adorable little smile on her lips. Cyborg bent down picked her up, and turned her upside down, and began to tickle her gently. She was laughing so hard that she began to cry with laughter. Cyborg spun her the right way, and hugged onto her. She hugged back then when she got put back onto her feet she sat down and crossed her legs.

"I gots a message, but you gotta say the magic word!"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Darcy?"

"Nope"

"Cookies?"

"Nope"

"Puppies!" Beastboy said and she nodded at him, and flashed one of the cutest smiles at him.

"Well done Uncy Gar! Now the message is that the girls want you." She said, and then she lifted her hands up at Cyborg for him to pick her up and carry her into the other room. He smiled and swooped down, picked up her tiny body, and walked into the other room with Beastboy.

"I have an idea," Raven said, when they had all settled down, closed the door, and had Darcy entertained. She was sat in the corner, trying to count how many stars there were in the sky, but she couldn't count properly, so she took ages just to count to five. They felt slightly mean on her, but they couldn't risk her telling the plan by accident, and they could make it up to her later.

"So, Star said that Karras is watching the cell tonight, so I think…" Raven started.

Robin paced the cell, trying desperately to think, of a way out of this, he couldn't let Starfire be married off to guy who treats her so rudely. He began to thump at the grey walls with frustration. Karras heard him throwing punches at the wall and came in to see what he was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business" he snarled but Karras just laughed and came forward to face Robin. Robin got into a fighting stance, his belt and gadgets were taken off him, but he could still do hand on hand combat. Karras did his cruel sick laugh again.

"Typical" he said, before blasting him with a grey starbolt. Robin took the attack to his stomach, and flew backwards and hit the wall. Robin got to his feet quickly and raced to Karras, and jump kicked him in the chest, but Karras just stood through it, he just smiled, but Robin dropkicked at his shins, and he couldn't help but bend down to grasp his throbbing shins. He stood back up properly, with an angry face.

"I have had enough," he said, before barricading him with grey starbolt after grey starbolt. Robin found out the hard way, that Karras was a very impatient man, also a hot-tempered person, who let nothing stop him from getting what he wanted. And this time he wanted he same thing as Robin. Starfire.

Okies, sorry that took me so long, but I have exams soon! Hope you like this chappie and please please please read and review, all reviews are appreciated, and thank you to everyone who gave a vote in my poll! No poll this time, but maybe another soon! Thank you again

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


	6. Failing

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, shocking I know: P

Reviewers:

Pixiepuff101: Haylo, thankies for your review! And yes I could wrap Darcy up and get her for Christmas! XxmwahsxX

Samuraigirl1213: Haylo thankies for your review! Yes I feel this whole story is abit rushed, and you will agree that it has been awhile since I updated this story, I hope this chapter is a little less rushed. And very nice impression! XxmwahsxX

Winter's Ebony: Haylo thankies for your review! And yes I do agree with you, Robin is way too weak, but he was fighting against a tamarian, they are pretty strong! But yes, I agree fully! I will try and make him a little manlier in this chapter! XxmwahsxX

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Haylo thankies for your review! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have had a lot of things recently! Hopefully I will be quicker to update the next time around! XxmwahsxX

Skye668: Haylo thankies for your review! And thank you for the compliment XxmwahsxX

Strodgfrgf: Haylo thankies for your review! And yes, many people said that about that chapter, and I agree with you all, it was rushed, and I hope to make it better this time! XxmwahsxX

Digi-Girl: Haylo thankies for your review! And thank you yes Darcy is adorable! I love her to pieces! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, and sorry I didn't update as soon as I would have liked to, but I have been very busy! XxmwahsxX

Rgirl: Haylo thankies for your review! And you will just have to wait and see who gets her! XxmwahsxX

**_NOTE: ANOTHER NOTE TO ALL MY READERS, I AM VERY DEEPLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE HAD A HARD FEW MONTHS; I HAVE HAD SATS, OTHER EXAMS, CAMPS AND A NEW BOYFRIEND TO DEAL WITH! AND I HOPE THAT I WILL UPDATE MORE QUICKLY IN THE FUTURE! THANKIES TO YOU ALL! XXMWAHSXX_**

**She is a Beautiful Disaster.**

Failing.

Everyone nodded when Raven had finished explaining the plans to them. Starfire looked unsure on Raven who was trying to convince her to carry out her part of the plan.

"Please Starfire? It is the only way to rescue Robin!"

"But Raven, I cannot do the flirting with Karras, it is impossible…he is so…" she paused while trying to think of a nasty word she could use to describe Karras, but couldn't think of a word mean enough so she peered up and Raven who rolled her eyes.

"So what? I know he is annoying, and horrible and awful and you should know that I would only ask you to do this, if there was no other way!"

"There must be!"

"There isn't, face it Starfire, you are the only person who can distract Karras, while we break Robin out the cell!"

"But…"

"No buts, do you want to save Robin or not?"

"More than ever"

"Then do it!"

Starfire looked once more at Raven before nodding her head slightly, as she agreed; there is no other way. Starfire got up slowly and walked to the window, where she gazed out upon the stars. The others knew she needed some time alone, so Cyborg picked Darcy up, and left for his own room, while Beastboy and Raven walked silently out of the room, hand in hand. Starfire felt her eyes well up with tears, but she didn't no the reason why. She tried to think, but she could think of no reason why her bittersweet tears are cascading down her cheeks. Her knees collapsed, her tears kept pourin from her eyes, as she tried so desperatly hard to remember why she was crying.

"Why?" she asked into the stars above, but all they did was twinkle and glitter onto the poor girls tearstained face. She felt a sudden thud on the back of her head, and everything blacked out, she had slipped away from the real world.

Raven and Beastboy, had sought permission to visit Robin, after much persuading the king allowed them five minutes with their friend, five minutes is all they needed. They just needed to explain to Robin, that's all. They rushed down to the cell, to find Karras had left the cell unguarded for a while; they shrugged it off and entered his cell.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go and see Auntie Star?"

"If you can open the door all by yourself, then I can see no harm in you doing that. But Darcy?"

"Yes daddy?" she said while battering her eyelids

"If Auntie Star wants to be alone, you come straight back in here, okay little missy?"

"Okie Pokie!" she said sweetly before running cutely towards the door. She jumped, pulled then pushed the door open so she could walk through it, after she peered back around the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yeh sweetie?"

"Will you close door? I can't do that yet"

"Of course" he sighed while watching the girl's face light up with glee, he hauled himself of the sofa, and shut the door, after watching and making sure that Darcy got into the other room safely.

"Auntie Star?" she whispered into the silent room, nobody answered, it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, then suddenly she heard a floorboard creak, she didn't like it, and water began to fill her deep blues.

"Auntie Star? Im scared!" she whispered in a tiny voice before she let the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks. The floor that she found she was sat on was wooden, in her fright she had sat down, put her head in her hands, and she cried to herself, she didn't think to run back into the other room, she was too scared to think of anything but cry. Another floorboard creaked and she heard something be put down on the floor, and then something coming towards her. She didn't dare look up, she just cried harder into her delicate hands, as she heard the footsteps draw closer and closer, and the sound of something being dragged across the wooden floor. Silence. Then all she heard was silence. She paused from her crying, and looked up with her head, to see large green eyes peering towards her.

"Auntie Star?" she said quietly before trying to look closer at the face.

"Guess again" a deep male voice said before hauling a massive thick material sack over her curls. The kidnapper then bundled up the bag, tied a knot in the end, and flung the bag over his shoulder, he then ran for his life. Darcy had finally got enough thought to think, scream; scream as loud as her little lungs could. Another person was laying roughly in the bottom of the sack, they didn't scream, infact they didn't move a muscle apart from breathing slowly. Darcy as she screamed banged on the sack, trying desperatly to attract someone attention.

Raven and Beastboy, had explained the plan, and had told him that everything is going to be okay, and that Starfire was fine, before being rudely interrupted by Karras.

"You two, out, times up."

"Where were you?"

"Toilet, and it doesn't matter where I was, you two out now!" he said fiercely while he watched the couple smile at Robin before leaving. Beastboy and Raven walked up the stairs, and Karras just threw Robin a dirty look before giving him a dangerous smile, the door was closed into the doorway, as Karras rubbed his muscular hands together and sitting on his chair, with his legs propped up on the stone desk. He smiled to himself; he had done a great job.

Cyborg heard some muffled cries from outside his room, and got up immediately, went to his door, and peered out of the room, nothing or no-one who could be making those cries. Then he thought about Starfire in the other room and decided he should check on her. He walked over to her room, and saw that he door was wide open, and there was no lights on in the room, the curtains were drawn, and there was an odd silence that filled the room. One of his eyebrows raised at the strange sight, through his metallic eye, he could tell no one was present in that room, for no heat sources could be located. The lights flickered on, when he reached up to the light switch and turned on the lights with a slight click, and his eyes scanned the scene. Everything seemed to be normal, but so strangely odd at the same time. The bed was made, the curtains were drawn, everything was very tidy, there was nothing on the carpet, untill Cyborg noticed, a tiny wet patch, just by his feet. This of course was where Darcy had been crying but Cyborg didn't know about this, he just looked at the small patch for a while, trying to think of what it was. It suddenly clicked to him.

"Darcy? Star?" all this time he was worrying about how the room looks normal, but he forgot the bit about where one of his best friends were and also he newly adopted daughter. It was then he started to panic.

"Darcy? Star? Where are you?" he said, walking into the separate rooms, like the bathroom and the kitchenette, nobody could be found, not a sign of them, he connected to Raven and Beastboy through his arm.

"You guys!"

"What is it Cyborg?" Raven's monotonous voice said as a picture of her and Beastboy popped up onto the screen, Raven had her usual deadpan look, but Beastboy had his usual grin plastered across his face.

"Darcy and Star are missing! They aren't in Star's room"

Darcy was thrown into a small room, it had no windows just one tough metal door, to her right, in the room, there was an old flickering light bulb, swinging, creaking, and a rough wooden bench, which could be used as a bed. She sat on the floor, sat cross-legged and looked at her surroundings with her beautiful blues. A movement behind her, made her spin on the spot, there in a heap laid Starfire, she was only sleeping, but still Darcy was scared. Starfire made little to no movement, apart from the unsteady rise and fall of her chest while she was breathing; her body laid twisted, but no bruises, no cuts, no scars. The only blood was coming from the back of her head, but that blood flow, had stopped, by now, but a horrible red stain was on the cold floor of where she lay. Darcy slowly crawled over to Starfire's body and gently shook her weak shoulders.

"Auntie Star, Auntie Star, Please wake up!" she whispered into her ear, as one of Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open Darcy sat back to watch as Starfire slowly raised to be seated indian style.

"Darcy…are you okay?" she said bringing the small girl in close for a hug, Darcy welcomed the hug and snuggled into her shoulder, as all Starfire could do was gently rock back and forward and trying to convince the small girl that everything will be just fine.

Raven and Beastboy rushed back upstairs to where Cyborg was pacing through his room, he reminded them of Robin, this is what Robin would always do if he was worried, just pace from one side of the room to the other, like somehow it will help him.

"They are missing, I have no idea who took them, it's the wedding tomorrow, we need to get Star away from Karras and save Robin all by tomorrow morning…one problem, someone has taken the only way we can distract Karras. They have also taken Darcy. And I have no idea what to do at all." Cyborg said, as they came in and sat down.

"Did you not see the person at all?"

"Beastboy, if I had seen the person who took one of my best friends and newly adopted daughter, do you really think I would be standing here?" he snapped but after he did, and saw the smile fade away from his lips he shook his bald head.

"Sorry, im just stressing out. I know how Robin feels…stress head." He added quietly so no one would hear it. For the whole time, Raven was scanning the room, but not even her tentative eyes could pick up a clue to who could have done this. Not even one tiny thing was left behind. She left the room and walked into Cyborg and Beastboy's room, she gave them both a look as in to say don't follow, they both picked up on that glare, and let her walk out alone. Cyborg and Beastboy got up and began to search the castle, soon enough Raven had joined them saying she couldn't make contact with either of the girls. They searched the whole castle, and could find nothing. Raven went downstairs but Karras was asleep and everything looked normal, Robin still seemed to be locked inside the cell, she shook her head and returned upstairs to the others. They then went out on the actual planet to see if they could notice anything.

Robin who was waiting for the signal, Starfire was supposed to walk down the stairs and start a conversation with Karras, but she was supposed to come down those stone stair ten minutes ago, and still no sign of her. He didn't even hear Karras moving outside, he just knew Karras was there by him heavily breathing. Robin suspected Karras to be sleeping, and thought of his chances of kicking down the door. He had no gadgets, but he had a powerful kick, and if he hit the door repeatedly in the right place, the door might just break down. He weighed up the likeliness of him succeeding, and in the end decided, that he would lose nothing if he tried.

He started tapping around the door, to try and find a weak spot, so far no luck. It was strongest near the hinges so he tried nearer the lock. He found out that a spot right next to the lock was hollow. He smiled as he paced back a few paces.

Karras had fallen into a deep sleep, happily thinking about what a good job he did of stealing Starfire, it was so simple from now. Starfire doesn't know that it was him who took her, so when he heroically saves her and that little brat, she will love him forever and her father will praise him to no end, and the marridge will have no other choice than go forward. He was dreaming about the wonderful and great ceremony he shall be taking part of with Starfire, and how handsome he will look and his beautiful bride by his side. Even in his sleep, his smile curled up to a cruel grin.

Robin kicked and kicked at the same spot, switching feet every so often, or changing the style of kick, only dents and scratches were in the door, but slowly and surely he saw it was getting weaker and weaker. One last powerful kick from his right, and lock finally bust, he was sweating and panting slightly, but looked at his good work, the door didn't swing open, but the lock was hanging off the door. He slowly opened the door, and a bright light hurt his eyes even though they were behind his mask, he squinted until his eyes were adjusted to the light change. He hadn't been outside his cell for hours and it felt good to see something else but concrete grey walls. He noticed Karras was still asleep, he hadn't woken with the noise of Robin kicking at the door; Robin thought this was odd, but wasn't complaining, he wasn't in the mood to fight Karras. He noticed his belt on the other side of the sleeping Karras. He walked to the desk and did a graceful flip over the stone desk and got his belt, and smiled, his missed his belt, back flipped over the stone table, and smiled at the peaceful Karras. He looked almost innocent when he was sleeping, because you couldn't see his greedy eyes. He clipped his belt round his waist and closed his door; from the outside it looked exactly the same from when he was locked inside. He nodded at his work, and then noticed an identical cell right next to his own. He looked over at Karras, and got some sleeping drug from his belt. He couldn't help but smile as he injected the sleeping drug into his neck. Karras head dropped completely, he would be in a deep sleep for a long time. Robin just over looked the idea that Karras isnt human; it won't last as long on Karras then normal humans. He nodded then walked back over to the cell, he placed a bomb over the lock and placed the timer on the bomb, as it began ticking away the seconds, Robin took a few good steps back.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Is all the girl heard for a while, the wall vibrated, only a small amount but they still saw the walls shaking. The light bulb over their heads was swinging violently, in the end it burst and glass shattered all over the floor. Unfortunatly the some hot fibre fell upon the wooden bench, and soon the bench caught flame. Darcy crawled over into the corner as Starfire walked over to the bench, she tried to stamp out the small flame, but her boot caught fire, and she quickly had to remove the boot stamp that out with her other foot. Luckily her boot was finally stamped out, but it had a large hole in, and was no use to anyone, she rolled her eyes and threw the boot over her shoulder to the other side of the room. Darcy was crying as she saw Starfire try her hardest to put out the fire, but they had nothing to do it with, everytime Starfire managed to put out abit of the fire and she moved on to another part, the part she just stamped out caught fire again, it was useless. She just was wasting her time and effort on it. She had also ruined both of her boots; she tore off her other boot and threw it to the other one. She turned around to see Darcy curled up the corner, with her hands shielding her face. She looked to all corners of the room. One corner was Darcy, one the fiery bench one with her boots in and the other where the huge metal door stood. She shook her head, she didn't want to admit it, but they were pretty much dead, they had no way of escape, and a large spreading fire inside their cell. Soon she was pretty much sure that they would not survive the night.

When Starfire tried to return to Darcy the shattered light bulb stopped her, every step she took, another piece of sharp glass embedded itself in the sole of her foot. It was very painful but she had to get back over to Darcy, so in the end she just ran over to the scared girl. She finally reached Darcy, but the blood was pouring out of the soles of her feet. She carefully ripped strips of her skirt to wrap roughly around her feet, she couldn't get much material from her skirt or her top, for she still wanted to be decent infront of the small girl. Darcy watched Starfire struggle to try and get material to cover her cuts. Darcy looked down at her long pink dress and began to mimic Starfire, she ripped strips off the bottom, of her dress, but stopped before it got too high, Starfire's skirt only just covered up, it was very high up her thigh, and Darcy's dress had been reduced so it was about mid thigh.

"Auntie Star…" Darcy said quietly as she held up her ripped up dress, all in neat little strips. Starfire thanked Darcy, took the material and carefully wrapped them around both of her bleeding feet. Luckily the sticky blood helps the fabric to stick to her feet. Starfire crawled infront of Darcy to shield her from the growing heat, and wrapped her tired arms around the tiny girl, who was shaking in fear.

BANG!

Their door got blown straight from its hinges, in the doorway stood Robin, he was looking proud of his work, but as soon as he saw Starfire and Darcy huddled up in the corner of the dark cell, trying to hide away from the fire, his smile dropped as he raced forward. He took off his cloak and smothered the flame quickly then quickly swept the pieces of glass into the corner with the ruins of Starfire's boots. When he turned both Starfire and Darcy stood up. He looked from both of their tearstained faces to the roughly ripped edges of their clothes and the once purple and pink material wrapped around Starfire that had now become a murky red colour. He ran forward and put his arms around Starfire, who hugged him tightly back, Darcy just put her arms around both of their legs, they shared a moment of hope, untill that hope was shattered as an angry tamarian man stood watching their almost happy moment.

"It didn't work as long as you hoped did it Robin?" he laughed while holding up a new syringe with sleeping drug inside.

Robin's eyes grew wide as he searched his belt and saw that his other sleeping drug fell from his belt, and it was now in Karras's hand, not a good move. Starfire stood infront of Robin and tried to make her eyes and hands glow green, but they wouldn't do anything, she tried her hardest but it just didn't work. She looked at her hands disapprovingly.

"Did you really think I would let you be captured still with your powers? I did a good job of injecting you, you are now powerless, and you are but a simple human! No extra strength, no eyes lasers and no starbolts, what shall you do now?" He mocked as Starfire looked at herself, as if she didn't recognise who she was.

"Don't worry, it isnt permanent, it should wear off soon, but it will be too late! You will already be my wife before your powers come back to you, so I guess your just a damsel in distress at the moment aren't you?" Starfire hung her head and returned to standing behind Robin while hugging Darcy tightly, Darcy hadn't stopped shaking for the whole time.

"Well you still need to defeat me Karras you can't laugh yet!" he snarled before he darted forward with his staff.

"Show me," he said simply while letting Robin dart toward him, he still did nothing, he just blocked his attacks, and when he felt it was right, he tried to jab the syringe into Robin's neck. So far Robin dodged every time he tried to. Karras zapped his staff with his eye beams, but Robin was a step ahead.

He threw two electric bombs at Karras, he managed to dodge one but the other hit him square in the chest, he doubled over, but he still had his tight grip on the syringe. While Karras was doubled over, Robin tried to kick him, but with Karras's free hand, he grabbed Robin's foot, picked him up and slammed him into the nearest wall. Robin slid down the wall, when he tried to get up, a powerful force on his chest pushed him back against the wall, he tried desperatly to squirm away from the advancing syringe, but it was no use, Karras was too strong.

Robin tried to kick Karras but it all failed, and he was thrashing about under the force of Karras, and he felt so dissapointed as he felt the liquid by injected into his blood stream. Starfire held Darcy close and felt so stupid because she cold do nothing. She was weak, tired, and had lost a lot of blood, she could do nothing to help him. Soon Robin stopped thrashing about as the drug came into use, as he fell to the floor, sleeping heavily. Starfire's eyes filled up with tears as Karras roughly just threw him over his shoulder, and he took Robin into a different cell. Making sure that the lock was properly fixed on and working.

Karras came back into the room, and looked at the two defenceless girls, he smiled as he saw Starfire bravely push Darcy behind her thin legs.

"How brave you are Starfire, protecting the little brat." He said while advancing on to her, she gritted her teeth, and whispered to Darcy

"Whatever you do stay behind me, and if I move, stay in this corner, don't go up to him, or to me, just stay where you are okay?"

"Yes" she whispered with a tiny trembling voice. Starfire nodded her head at the small girl before continuing to glare at Karras.

"What is that look for princess? He was asking for it, he should not interfere with me" he said, while still walking towards Starfire as she still stood her ground, not moving a muscle.

His rough skin stroked her cheek, she shivered under his horrible touch, he looked into the girl's eyes while still stroking her cheek gently, but suddenly he turned his hand into a fist and punched her right into her jaw. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she felt to see the damage done to her jaw. She glared up at Karras, who did nothing but hit her again and again untill she was panting on the floor, and coughing up blood. He kicked her on to her back where she lay there desperatly trying to take a breath. He picked her up by her shoulder, pushed his lips against hers roughly before pushing her to the other side of the room to Darcy, who stood there with wide eyes, she could not believe how cruel this man could be. Not only did he just throw her to the other side of the room, but also she had landed harshly on the pile of glass shards, she moaned quietly as more and more glass entered her skin, and drew blood.

Karras just laughed at her pain, and looked admiringly on what she was wearing, he liked that length of skirt on her, he thought it suited her. A dangerous glint in his eye and a harsh cruel smile passed his lips that Darcy didn't like and she began to cry again as he took large strides towards the weak girl.

"Leave my Auntie Star alone!" she said quietly but loud enough for Karras to hear her. He turned sharply and looked down onto the girl.

"I can do what I want to her. She will soon be mine anyway. So shut up little girl, just be thankful I haven't knocked you out, infact maybe I should…" he said walking towards the small girl who screamed and backed into the corner.

"Leave her alone Karras, do what you want to me, but leave Darcy alone, do not lay a finger on her…" Starfire stuttered as she had managed to stand up shakily, and her voice trembled all most as much as her legs. Karras turned and looked at her with a smile. He walked quickly away from Darcy and fired a large starbolt at Starfire's head. Her world blacked out again, she fell back onto the sharp ground, and lay there twisted and bruised. She wasn't dead but she was so dam close. Karras ran out the room, and then returned with a metal chair, he shoved Darcy into the metal chair, chained her in so tightly, that where the chains dug into her wrists and ankles it drew her fresh red blood. And shoved some rough material into her tiny mouth, he was going to shield her delicate eyes, but though better of it.

"Lets scar the poor girl for life, ever seen anyone be raped before brat?" he said cruelly, and Darcy just didn't understand how he could be so mean, her eyes widened as she could do nothing to help but watch him spread the unconscious girls legs apart, as he began to enter her, Darcy closed her eyes, she could not bear to watch Starfire be brutally raped, he had only just started yet she was bleeding yet again, and where-ever his hands explored they left scratched and bruises in her orange tinted skin.

"Where the hell can they be? We have checked this whole dam planet, and nothing! No one around who has seen her, or Darcy! We better go tell Robin." Cyborg said as they all joined up into the group again in the main hall.

"He won't be happy, and the wedding is tomorrow."

"Wel we can't not tell him Beastboy, and do not remind us that the wedding is tomorrow, all the white petals and décor around the castle is enough to make me throw up" Raven said while looking around at the slaves who were trying to fit even more wedding decorations up.

They all nodded and made their ways down to the cells.

"I have had my fun, and if you tell a single person of what I have done brat, I will come back and do it again. Then you will have to live with yourself knowing that Starfire got hurt twice because of you." He said harshly, all Darcy could do was fill her blues up with water. He smirked at the bruised and scratched Starfire. It felt good to him, to know he taken the only thing you can take once, her virginity.

Well that's that chapter done! Hope yoo all liked it! I feel sorry for Starfire but that's the way the story goes im afraid! Thankies muchly to yoo all for yoor patience on this story, and I hope to update a lot more quickly next time! Please review! Thankies muchly!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	7. Little Help From Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

**Reviewers:**

Samuraigirl1314: thankies muchly for your review, it is appreciated! And thank you it is very sweet for the review of … one of the best reviews I have ever received so thank you and I dedicate this chapter to you, I hope you enjoy! Xxmwahsxx

Gatorpups95: I don't think anyone likes Karras to be fair but I agree with you! Xxmwahsxx

Lauren1991: thanks, yes that chapter was gross but I also agree that it does add to the drama, I like that chapter even though I feel so sorry for Starfire! Xxmwahsxx

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: I agree completely and don't worry they will find him…or will they? You shall have to wait and see my friend! And I hope I updated quicker than last time! Xxmwahsxx

Skye68: thank you for my review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Xxmwahsxx

Jermaine's Gurl: a new reviewer! I love new reviewers, and thank you so much for your comment! I'm glad you like my story! Xxmwahsxx

**She's a Beautiful Disaster.**

Little Help From Friends and the Seventh Rose

As she opened her large green eyes she saw the rough dark concrete ceiling, the whole of her body ached and her head was thumping as if she was banging it on the solid ground. It hurt her very much to breathe and she didn't even attempt to move any of her muscles in fear of damaging them any further. All that she did do was call out for Darcy, wherever Darcy might be, she needed to know whether so was okay.

"Darcy?" she moaned quietly into the dark room, nothing but a tiny whimper came from one of the corners, Darcy was crying to herself ever since Karras had left, but she had been crying so much that only a small whimper could be heard anymore. Darcy looked across at where Starfire lay, Starfire was still laid in the position Karras had left her in, but Starfire didn't know about that cruel thing he did to her in her sleep. She was totally unaware that she was now carrying Karras's child. Darcy couldn't bring herself to tell Starfire from pure fright of what Karras threatened her with. Darcy just looked at Starfire and cried a little harder, she was only a little girl after all.

"Don't worry Darcy, I'm coming." Starfire said soothingly to the small girl who was bawling her eyes out, none of those tears were for her cuts on her ankles and wrists though, she didn't care, those cuts were nothing compared to what Starfire just went through. Starfire struggled onto her feet, and slowly made her way over to the girl, Starfire automatically panicked when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, but the ignored the stabbing pain to go to Darcy's aid.

"What happened when I was unconscious Darcy?" Starfire asked quickly as she tried her hardest to break the chains from Darcy.

"He strapped me to this chair then…" she started but then remembered the threat and started to cry harder.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she said angrily, but she was pleased as the first chain finally gave way.

"You shouldn't be worried about me Auntie Star" she said quietly, in between her outbreaks of tears, but then as she tried to cry, no tears came, she ran out of tears to cry. Her shiny blue eyes looked at Starfire, she was dying to tell her what Karras did but didn't in fear that Karras would carry out his threat.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, please don't Auntie Star, please…" Darcy mumbled before she started to fall asleep, she hadn't slept in awhile and worrying about Starfire had tired her out, soon she was softly talking to herself in her sleep. Starfire smiled at the sweet tiny girl before trying to break the second chain.

It was worse than the other cell, it was just like the one Starfire and Darcy are stuck in. Obviously when he first got put in jail they put him in the nicest one, the others were terrible. He was shaking because it was so cold, so he drew his cape tighter around his trembling body. He lay there thinking about how stupid he was to ever let Karras so easily defeat him. He was so angry with himself, for putting Starfire and Darcy into danger again, he thumped the floor with his right hand as hard as possible and listened to the dull echo bounce across the concrete walls. There was nothing he could do now. He sighed to himself, and began to thump floor harder and harder until his hands were sore. Then her clenched both of his fists so hard, that his fingernails dug into his skin, even through his gloves and drew blood. He sat up, ripped his gloves of his hands, threw them angrily against a wall then peered at the eight neat bleeding cuts on his hands. Four to each palm, each cut had a perfect fit for one of his sharp fingernails. He sighed and hung his head while the blood dripped from his palms onto the grey floor.

Raven didn't sleep a wink. It was the wedding this morning, she still had no idea where Starfire or Darcy were and Karras wouldn't let them speak to Robin at all, so as far as they all knew Robin didn't know about Starfire and Darcy's disappearance. Raven sensed when they were trying to talk Karras into letting them see Robin, that nobody was in Robin's old cell, but didn't bring the matter up. It didn't really bother her, what did was that in the next cell, there were two people, one of them being a small child, and the next cell another person. She couldn't be sure, but she was almost positive that it was Starfire and Darcy in the first one, and Robin in the second, but she couldn't be sure. So she was battling with herself, of whether to go down stairs to the prison cells after dark to investigate. In the end, she got up and walked to the door, she looked at Beastboy and Cyborg who were peacefully sleeping on her floor, and decided against waking them up. They needed their rest, they were both worked up yesterday, and it took Raven awhile to persuade them to get some rest, for they were no good as walking zombies. Raven swooped down and planted a kiss on Beastboy's cheek before coming her raven shape spirit and sneaking across and down the castle, she easily avoided the guards by pretending to be shadows. She got down to the two cells, to see Karras was sleeping, and that he had Robin's belt like last time, nothing had seemed to have changed. She took her pick and decided it was best to visit the cells with the two presences first, because she felt something only a strong spirit could produce. She slid underneath the doorway.

Darcy had fallen asleep, while Starfire managed to break all four chains from the tiny girl, then Darcy began to thrash about in her sleep, and her soft mumbling became shouting and talking harshly. Starfire held Darcy in her arms, and tried to calm the poor girl down, but she kept jerking out of Starfire's grip, and still yelled at Starfire things about babies and children.

Starfire backed away from Darcy when she noticed that Darcy began to stand up in her sleep, and then she began to change, still screaming at Starfire. But not in an angry way, she was pleading with her, she was warning her of something neither Starfire or Darcy understood. She just carried on to yell about mistakes and babies and it wasn't Starfire's fault, Starfire was breathing even more heavily Darcy turned around and her eyes were wide open. The blue had gone, and grey had replaced it, then Darcy's short blonde ringlets turned black and began to grow to the floor all the kinks turned out, so it was pin straight. It was only then did Starfire realise the sithian Darcy was speaking out to her through normal Darcy. Starfire stopped worrying so much, but still the sithian Darcy moaned to her about children. Finally the transformation was complete and the first Darcy Starfire met was walking towards her. Even though Starfire loved the girl, she couldn't help but be scared of her.

"Darcy! What are you trying to tell me?" Starfire said while looking at the girl who was slowly walking towards her, still speaking out to Starfire, but her yells were now desperate whispers and harsh tongue and she tried her hardest to be understood.

"Not your fault…nine months…mistakes happen…it wasn't your fault" she whispered as if it was painful for her to tell these things to her.

"What Darcy? I'm sorry I do not understand, what?"

"Babies…your very own children…nine months from last night…" she whispered before she fell forward into Starfire's lap, and she saw that sithian Darcy was slowly fading away and normal Darcy was coming back.

"Wait don't go! Do you mean I'm carrying a child? Please I need to know!"

"Using a lot of magic, wearing off, my mother is trying, got to go…nine months…" Darcy said before the image of sithian Darcy vanished and lay in her spot was normal Darcy who was sleeping silently. Starfire looked around the room, and panicked, is she carrying a child? Who is the father? Did Karras rape her? Is this what Darcy meant? A quiet voice disrupted her chain of thought.

When Raven entered the room, the powerful spirit had vanished, and Starfire and Darcy were lay in the room. Starfire was staring into a wall in deep thought, while Darcy lay in her lap, fast asleep. Starfire's face was uneasy and one hand lay on her stomach. Raven sensed the room again and felt three presences, one Starfire, one Darcy, and a very very faint life force form Starfire's stomach. Raven clicked and decided to speak out to Starfire.

"Starfire" she said quietly, and Starfire jolted at the new voice, she looked so please to see her, but Raven couldn't smile back to the girl Starfire knew that Raven had something important to say, and stopped smiling to listen carefully.

"I don't know how to tell you this Starfire, and please don't over react…" she said calmly, well on the outside she looked calm, but on the inside all of Raven's emotions were going haywire, Anger, for what Karras did, Sorrow, that it happened to poor Starfire, and plenty other emotions were upset about Starfire.

"Please Raven I need to know, Sithian Darcy just visited and told me something about children, mistakes and nine months, answer me truthfully am I carrying a child, or what you call pregnant?" she said with a determined look on her face, Raven felt pity for Starfire and sat down beside her.

"Oh, so that's the strong spirit I felt earlier" she whispered to make sure Karras didn't hear her.

"Do not avoid question Raven, I need to be in the knowing, am I pregnant?" she said looking straight into Raven's purple eyes. All Raven could do was nod silently then take her eyes away from Starfire's painful glare.

"Oh…" is all Starfire could say, she had nothing more to say, she was letting it all sink in, then she became angry then calm, then she was confused.

"So Karras…"

"Is the father? Yes, I'm afraid he is, I could sense it from your unborn baby that it is Karras's child"

"Oh…" Starfire repeated, before stroking Darcy's golden locks. Darcy opened one eye and snuggled into Starfire, so she picked Darcy up and sat her on her knee.

"Will you answer me truthfully Darcy? And promise not to lie?"

"Promise" she said sweetly, but she knew this was not a laughing matter so she peered up into Starfire's green eyes that were once so bright and cheerful, but now they seemed dull and un exciting.

"Did you know that Karras raped me last night?" Starfire's voice trembled as she thought of how he hurt her; she thought she could never look at her child without thinking of its harsh father.

"…I…knew he did something…and he called it rape…but I'm not sure what that means…but it looked painful…" she said before she started crying again. When Starfire heard her answer her eyes also filled up with tears. It must be true, she was now carrying Karras's child. She gave Darcy to Raven and walked away facing the wall. Raven took Darcy and let the girl cry into her shoulder.

"You don't have to keep the baby Star, you can get rid of it, and forget that he ever did this to you…"

"No"

"Why not, would you be able to love this child even though it is Karras's child? Could you look at it without bursting into tears?"

"I'm not getting rid of a child, I do not care if it Karras's, I shall love it, for it is still my child, and I shall love it to no end. What does it matter that its father is a cruel man, I do not mind, for that child deserves a chance to live, I will give it that chance and help it though its life…but I can only do that with the help of my friends" she said and glanced over at Raven who was so touched her speech that one tear crept out of her eye and slid down her pale cheeks.

"We will all be there to help you always Starfire, but first things first, lets go back home. I will get Robin in here, he is in the next cell, call Cyborg to get the T-Ship next to this wall, quickly or we shall never get away." Raven smiled at Starfire while she rang Cyborg quietly, and Raven slipped through the wall, and then came back with a sleeping Robin in a case of black magic.

Cyborg and Beastboy ran out of their room, so thrilled that the two girls and Robin had been found and they got onboard the space ship, taking out a few guards and a few cameras on their way down. They were high spirits and didn't care, and they rushed around the outside of the castle to wear the girls were waiting. They didn't know that one guard called the tamerian army to shoot them down when they were leaving the planet, but they were so happy when Raven transported the people through the wall one by one. The first was sleeping Robin, who they had to wake up and put in his sleep. He was still a bit dazed but he noticed that this was their escape plan so began to wake himself up properly. The next bubble was Darcy who was put into Cyborgs compartment, who shared a loving hug before they got ready for Starfire, who wasn't strong enough, as she was still tired, and still lost a lot of blood, so she was put in her compartment and it was only about two minutes before she fell asleep. Then Raven came through into her compartment, and the T-Ship blasted off into the sky.

Still on the planet though armies began to shot them down, by firing bullet after bullet and bomb after bomb, but Cyborg was so happy he literally danced through the shots and got out of the firing range with a few dents and scratches and only one slightly important hit that went into the right wing, and damaged it quite a lot, but it couldn't stop them.

It took them about 4 or 5 days to get back home again because of the damaged wing but when they finally touched down at home, they rushed Starfire upstairs to the hospital ward where Cyborg began to do the basic procedures.

Raven was questioning herself of whether to bring up the child, but thought it was for the best, and it would give her reason to be the person who checks over her, for well very good reasons since she was the only other girl in the team.

"Can I have a word guys?"

"Well you just six, so another few won't matter" Beastboy said playfully, but he smile vanished when he saw the look on Raven's face.

"This isn't a laughing matter BB," Raven had stared to call him BB since they started to be a couple, so he actually got permission to call her Rae, he was so impressed he used it quite a lot just to rub it in, that he was the only one allowed.

"Sorry Rae" he said while looking from Starfire to Raven and back.

"This isn't easy to say, and I haven't got over it since I found out, and we were still back on Tameran, but I think that she would want you all to know, and maybe it would be easier if I looked after her for the next few days, even though she will need all our support and help…"

"I know this is difficult for you Raven but can you get to the point, I need to know what happened to Star" Robin said impatiently and Raven got wound up, because he had no idea how tough it was to break to her friends that her best friend was raped and she is now pregnant.

"I will take my time, you have no idea what it feels like Robin, and if you really cared, you would let me explain about what a big impact on her life much more than ours it will make!"

"I just need to know what happened to her! I don't need the details just what happened Raven? Just tell us for god sake!"

"So you don't care then? So you don't realise what a big thing this really is?" Raven shouted back and Starfire woke up, but just to see her boyfriend and her best friend arguing.

"No I don't see why it is a big matter, because you haven't told me what it is yet, you are too busy twittering on about the smaller things get on to the main thing already!"

"None of this problem is small Robin, it is all going to have big impacts on all our lives, but none of us compared to Starfire, her life is going to be turned upside down. And because she is dating you, your life is going to change pretty drastically too. And because you both have such loving friends, we wont let you handle this on your own, we will be there, so don't tell me this isn't a big matter Robin."

"Just tell me what's wrong with Star, then I will judge whether it's a big matter or not okay?"

"Robin! Raven! Please do fight! Friends do not fight!" Starfire shouted over at both of them, they all turned to look at her and gathered around her bed.

"Star what happened to you? Raven forgot to mention the main part, but didn't stop going on about small details"

"You wouldn't give me a chance Robin. If you just shut up and let me finish then you would know what happened."

"Well maybe if you weren't so slow, then I wouldn't of had to interrupt you, and then we would all know, wouldn't we?"

"I WAS RAPED BY KARRAS AND NOW IM PREGNANT OKAY?" Starfire yelled, and they all looked at her with shocked faces and an awkward silence filled the room, until the silence was broken by Starfire's crying.

"Sorry, I had no idea, and I don't know what to say. But I'm pretty sure whatever I say will make matters worse, I will come and see you in private later okay Star?" Beastboy said to break the silence before he gave her a hug and left the room taking Darcy with him, as she stood there with her head hanging almost in shame.

"I'm sorry girl, I agree with Beastboy, I don't know what to say, but I think he was right to say we all need to speak in private, I think it would be easier, come on Robin, Raven can go first, she knew about it first." Cyborg said, and he had to pull Robin from the room, he didn't want to leave the side of Starfire's bed, and he couldn't take his eyes of her crying face. But in the end, Cyborg was able to drag the shocked Robin from her side and out of the room. Raven just looked at Starfire and rests her hand on Starfire's.

"Sorry you had to wake up to me arguing with Robin,"

"It's okay, at least everyone knows now, I might be a little lest awkward, then again it might be a little more awkward" she sighed then looked out of the window.

"We will all be here for you all ways. You will never have to face this alone. We all love you, and Robin couldn't love you more. You will get through this like you said…with a little help from your friends…" Raven said before giving her a hug and a smile, before leaving Starfire to wait for the next person.

Just lying there, completely zoned out from the whole world around her, Robin came in to find her. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge, turned and looked at Starfire who sat up next to him, and dangled her bruised legs over the edge of the bed just like him. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder while they both looked out the large window softly mumbling things to each other.

"I'm sorry for getting worked up before."

"That's okay, sorry for shouting it out to the room, it must have been a shock to you all, and I don't like to shock my friends"

"It wasn't your fault, none of this is anybodies fault but Karras's, there is nothing we can do…are you keeping the baby?" he asked looking straight into her emerald eyes.

She leant forward so her lips were only a few centimetres away from his own and whispered softly.

"Only if you will play daddy," she said looking up at his mask, she raised her hand and removed the mask slowly at first but then got quicker until it was all off. She leant back and lost herself into his icy blue eyes, the shone with silver and almost looked white when the light hit them. They were like a mirror as she saw her own gems stare back at her, yet she saw Robin's soul through his windows, that were so beautiful that she didn't realise Robin drew closer for a kiss until his lips were against hers. Only then did she take her eyes from his to enjoy the kiss fully.

They stopped drew back from each other, and Robin covered up his eyes with his mask once more, and he began to walk to the door.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"You didn't answer my question, will you play daddy for a child who is not yours?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I will, I will play daddy for this child, and be daddy for the next one" he said before leaving, both of their cheeks flushed bright red, but they also both had a sweet smile playing across their lips.

Next was Cyborg and Darcy, they entered and Darcy ran up to Starfire with something behind her back, Cyborg closed the door, and walked up to the bed, helped Darcy to climb onto it, then stood back and watched his daughter smile with delight as she produced something from behind her back.

"For you Auntie Star, I picked them especially for you, because they are pretty like you." She said holding out six bright red roses, Starfire took them and smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you so much Darcy how sweet."

"What else do you have to say Darcy?" Cyborg said before passing the girl a little white card. Darcy smiled and passed Starfire the card.

"You not open card until we have gone, okay?" she said while looked at Starfire with big blue eyes.

"Okay I promise!" Starfire said before sweeping the girl into a hug. Cyborg just leant over and whispered that he will be there for her, gave her a hug before taking himself and Darcy from the room. Just before he left he turned to speak to Starfire.

"Shout when you want Beastboy, because you need to read the card first then send him in okay?"

"Fine, and thank you Cyborg."

"Think nothing of it girl!" he said before winking and leaving the girl as she started to open the envelope.

The card read as follows:

_Dear Aunty Star / Starfire_

_To make you feel better,_

_And defiantly more loved,_

_We have given you seven red roses,_

_We shall love you till the last rose dies._

_Love The Teen Titans_

_Your Friends_

_Your Lover_

_And Finally your Niece- Darcy_

_XxxxxxxxX_

Starfire smiled and looked over at the roses, to find there were only six roses sitting inside the vase. Six fresh roses, making the air smell sweetly. She thought it must have been a mistake a shrugged it off, then called Beastboy in.

"Beastboy, you can come in now"

Beastboy entered and walked up to the bed, and noticed the open card and the vase full of six roses and smiled.

"You liked your present then?"

"It was lovely, but in the card it says you gave me seven red roses, I can count six, did you mean to put six in the card?" she asked sweetly, but Beastboy just smiled, and handed her a bright red rose from behind his back.

"Oh here is the seventh one…but wait…this is a glass rose…it will never die" Starfire stuttered while looking at the beautiful glass rose, as the light glinted of the side of it.

"That's the point, we shall never stop loving you, and like this glass rose shall never die. Even if the glass rose gets broken, it doesn't matter we will always be there and never stopped loving you okay?" Beastboy said while he gave her a hug. He felt her crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you and I would be no where with out my friends" she whispered quietly back

AWWWW isn't that a sweet chapter? Don't worry, Karras will be back, don't think for one minute they escaped from Karras! So this not an ending chappie, still more to come! I think this is really sweet but what do you think of it? So please read and review! Thankies muchly!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	8. A Little Bundle Of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!

**Reviewers:**

Samuraigurl1314: Thankies for the review! Yoor welcome for the dedication: Yes it was quite fluffy! I love my fluff: And yes they have escaped Karras but only for a few years: P hope I havent kept yoo too long! Xxmwahsxx

Ttwitchgirl: Thankies for all yoor reviews! Im glad yoo like my story, hope yoo enjoy this chappie aswell! Xxmwahsxx

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Thankies for yoor review! Im glad yoo liked it! And I hope yoo like this the same or even better, even more than the previous one! Xxmwahsxx

Kariand'r: Well thankies for yoor review! Im glad yoo like my siths, yes yoo spelt it right! I would love for Siths to exist: This chapter is dedicated to yoo hope yoo like! Xxmwahsxx

**Note: I'm sorry, but I'm not very knowledgeable about giving birth, so sorry if the things are in the wrong order, or if it just doesn't make any sense, but I'm doing my best, I think I got it right, but I probably got it wrong! Xxmwahsxx**

**She's A Beautiful Disaster.**

A Little Bundle Of Joy?

Slowly nine months past, Starfire had the excuse to stay at home when they got called out. They of course all missed her while fighting, but only bank robberies, and once the Hive Five came out to cause some mischief. So they didn't have a problem without Starfire but all of them couldn't help but think of Starfire sat at home, eating carrots with melted chocolate on. Her new fetish.

During these long nine months, Starfire's stomach grew and grew each day and she also became weaker, and would have violent mood swings. Once she threw all of her bedroom furniture at Cyborg for saying good morning when it was ten past midday, so it was afternoon. After this particular violent mood swing, she went very sulky and guilty for hurting Cyborg, so she followed him around for the whole day constantly apologising for her behaviour.

Starfire lay in her bed; she could not see her toes, for she could not peer over stomach. The little person inside her loved to kick and move about; she was in a lot of pain of the little tyke inside her. She didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, Cyborg offered to tell her from a machine, but she wanted it as a surprise. It was predicted to happen next week, she was kept in the comfort of her own room, and only if it is necessary to move her to the hospitol wing. She put her hand over her enlarged stomach and felt it kicking about, she smiled slightly at the thought of helping a small baby become a child and help it grow into an adult, but her smile faded away as it did a hard kick, she groaned in pain, and decided she had to go for a walk. She slowly heaved herself from her pink bed, and got to her feet, she slipped her purple dressing gown over her pink polka dot nightie. She had spent too long in bed, she had no one to talk to, and the rest of the titans had been called out to a jewellery store, where Mumbo just attacked, and Darcy was happily asleep in her room. She slowly made her way to the living room. She had to use the wall to help her walk along, but it was very painful, and she regretted getting up from her comfortable bed. But it was closer to get to the living room then back to her room. She put on a brave face, and carried on to slowly make her way to the living room. Just two more corridors, and she will be there, she began to gently rise from the ground, and she thought she would fly the rest of the way big mistake. She got tired out even quicker so as she try her hardest to keep going she forgot that the next doors don't automatically open. She flew into them head on. She let out a cry before she fell to the floor. Luckily she managed to protect her baby bump but her head got a battering from the large metal doors. She was knocked out, lying flat out on her back, breathing unevenly.

Darcy woke up and walked out of her flowery room, she still held her safety blanket in her hand, as she began to make her way to visit Starfire. Darcy enjoyed talking to Starfire and she also liked it when the baby kicked her hand when she rested it on her Auntie's stomach. She always giggled at it. She pressed the red button and entered Starfire's bedroom. She loves her room, they both shared their love for pink and purple and all things girlie. Darcy isn't allowed in Raven's room, but once Darcy crept in there when it was only Starfire and she in the tower, and she didn't like all the doom and gloom so she was glad she wasn't allowed in Raven's room.

Darcy saw that Starfire wasn't on her bed, so left her room, calling for Starfire.

"Aunty Star?" she called into the empty tower, and then she caught sight of something pink, purple and red on the floor near the living room doors. She rushed over to see Starfire lying on the floor; her brilliant red hair sprawled around her pretty face.

Darcy checked she was breathing, and went to the main room, desperatly looking for a T-Comm. She finally found Starfire's that was on the kitchen side. Darcy had to grab the drawers and pull them out a little more each time so it created a staircase, so she could reach the T-Comm. She perfected this technique when she wanted cookies but nobody was around to pass her the cookie jar. She crawled along the counter top and finally got the T-Comm. She rang the first person on her list, Raven. Raven picked up and Darcy could tell by the picture she was in her daddys car, and they were coming home from battle. Raven looked at the screen, and was surprised to see Darcy peering at her.

"Yes Darcy?" she said calmly, while Darcy started whispering about Starfire. Raven didn't hear everything Darcy said but when she heard the words 'Starfire' and 'hurt', she nodded at Darcy, and closed the link. She turned around at Robin and Beastboy who were sat in the back of Cyborg's car.

"Starfire's hurt just got a call from Darcy. Im going ahead. See you back at the tower" she said without taking her eyes off Robin's worried face. Raven then looked at Beastboy and mouthed to comfort Robin, Beastboy nodded and turned to start talking to Robin. Raven told Cyborg to hurry home before transporting herself back to the tower. Darcy ran to Raven and led her to where Starfire lay. Raven put a bubble around Starfire and carried her to the hospitol wing. Hooked her up to some machines, and let a gentle white glow encase Starfire's body. When the white light finally faded away, Starfire was awake, with one hand on her head, and the other on her stomach.

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you, why were you out of bed?" Raven said looking at Starfire, who just sighed then looked away, taking her hand from her head, but keeping her other hand resting on her stomach. Raven walked over and placed her hand over Starfire's.

"I think you should stay in here now, I think you are due soon, you are showing signs, that it might be a premature birth." Raven said while looking at Starfire.

"Okay, if you think it is for the best." She said, before she smiled at Raven, before Robin came bursting through the doors.

"Star! Are you okay? Are you not too hurt? What happened?"

"Robin, calm down, she is fine, but she has agreed to stay in the hospitol wing from now on, I think she is close to the birth." Raven said before leaving the couple alone.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Im fine, I shouldn't have got out of bed, im sorry" she said while looking down at the floor, Robin cupped her face gently, and made her look at him, before planting his lips on hers.

"Don't worry, aslong as your safe now." He said while smiling, she nodded before she yawned.

"You need some sleep, okay, I will come and visit you later, and bring you some carrots dipped in chocolate okay?" he said while walking towards the door, when he got no reply, he turned around to see that Starfire was already peacefully sleeping. He smiled and left quietly.

Starfire awoke in the dead of night, her stomach was hurting badly, and groaned with pain, as the little person was moving roughly around inside her, then it happened her water broke. She pressed the red button on the side of her bed that sent a bell into Raven's room, and her T-Comm. Starfire began to breathe heavily as Raven appeared in the room next to her. Raven took one look at Starfire and began to quickly move around turning machines on, and propping Starfire up to a slightly raised position.

"Do you want Robin?" Raven said to Starfire, whose face was contorted with pain from the contractions.

Starfire nodded before she breathed in really heavily, gripping the blanket that was lying across her. Raven sent Robin a buzz through the T-Comms and a few minutes later he came through the large doors rushed to Star's side, and grabbed her hand.

"You have to push Starfire" Raven said looking at Starfire, who looked like she had been in a sauna she was sweating so much. Starfire nodded and began to push.

"I see the head! Robin call Beastboy and Cyborg, to tell them Starfire's giving birth, now come on Star, push! Deep breathes and push!" She said while rolling up her sleeves and putting some clear plastic gloves on. Starfire screamed and pushed more, Robin's fingers were getting crushed under her power, but he stuck through the pain, and just called the other guys, using his free hand, while he was sure he could feel two of his fingers breaking. Tamarian strength wasn't on his side this time, as he heard two definite clicks from his fingers, but he didn't mind.

Beastboy and Cyborg made their way to the corridor outside the hospitol wing, both was pacing up and down, waiting for Raven to come out, to say he had finally been born. They had to stop themselves, from walking in a few times, when they heard Starfire's screams, and heavy breathing. In Cyborg's arms, Darcy was, looking to and from the two adults, she had been awoken from her sleep, and she didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that she had to stay awake. Tomorrow was her birthday, and her daddy had promised he would take her to the pet shop, to buy a puppy.

Inside Starfire did one final push and the baby was out, Starfire lent back into the pillows in relief and her legs collapsed, she let go of Robin's hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"It's a baby boy, congratulations Starfire, he is perfectly healthy. And a full tamarian." Raven said holding a small orange boy, he had not opened his eyes yet, but you could tell even when his eyes were shut, he had large eyes. He had not stopped crying, and screaming. Raven wrapped him carefully in a green blanket and passed him over to Starfire. Starfire sat up properly and lent against the wall, as she held the tiny child, as he screamed she just looked at it with loving eyes, and gently rocked it back and forth. He began to open his eyes, and the bright green from his mother was in his eyes, he peered up at Starfire and instantly stopped crying. Starfire smiled down at him, and snuggled him into her shoulder, and she smiled at Raven who nodded and went outside to tell the guys the news.

"He is beautiful, just like his mother." Robin said, when he saw how bright his eyes were, Starfire passed him to Robin. As soon as he was in Robin's grip, he bawled his eyes out and wouldn't stop, untill he was in his mothers arms. Starfire just smiled at her tiny boy then looked at Robin.

"What shall we name him?"

"I don't think he likes me, infact I don't think he liked Raven either."

"That maybe so, but that does not answer my question, what shall we name him?"

"Hes not mine, he is yours, you name him. Are you going for a tamarian name?"

"No…I do not to be reminded that his father is Karras, I shall go for an earthly name."

"What about…errm…well I don't know actually"

"Welcome to your life, my little Kayle"

"Kayle?"

"Yes I like it, do you have any objections?"

"No, Kayle is a good name" Robin said while smiling at little baby Kayle.

Beastboy, Cyborg, Darcy and Raven returned into the room. They all smiled and congratulated Starfire.

"So what is the little guys name?"

"Kayle" Starfire said, hugging onto him tightly, but not too tightly. She adored him. She passed him around the group. Robin was correct; he didn't seem to like anyone but his mother. He started to cry when Beastboy held him, bawled his eyes out while Cyborg was holding him, he calmed down slightly with Raven, but still cried but then he began to play up when Raven passed him to Robin. He didn't seem to like Robin at all. Darcy sat with Starfire on the bed, and only then was she allowed to hold him, and even then, she was sat on Starfire's lap, and Starfire actually held him, but she lent over Darcy, and rested her arms in Darcy's lap. He stopped crying because he was in his mother's arms, but he peered evilly up Darcy, who smiled at the little boy. He reached up with one on his tiny arms, Darcy giggled, but soon she stopped laughing. With one of his small hands he grabbed Darcy's beautiful blonde ringlets and began to yank as hard as he could. Darcy's eyes erupted with tears, as she tried to get her hair from his tight grip. Starfire looked at Kayle with a stern look and shook her head. As soon as he saw his mother wasn't impressed with what he had done, he let go of her hair, and lay there silently, but he was almost giving dirty looks to the small girl.

"Im sorry bout that Darcy, im sure he didn't mean to hurt you, he is just curious." She said while smiling at her. Darcy smiled back, but she could tell, this baby took after his father. And she was only a small child, but she could still tell that evil flowed through some of his blood. Starfire took Kayle over Darcy's head, and held him close to her; Darcy got down from the bed and walked over to her daddy who was stood there looking at the little terror.

"Well I think Starfire needs sometime alone with Kayle, for the immediate bonding between mother and child, even though he already seems to follow Starfire's instructions carefully."

"I agree, come on Robin, you can visit her in the morning, it is only two in the morning, you can come and visit her later this morning." Cyborg said taking a firm hold of Robin's shoulder and steering him out of room. Starfire looked lovingly on her child and began to talk to him.

"Hello my little Kayle, what you did to Darcy was wrong! Don't do that ever again." She said sternly, but still lovingly. He seemed to understand what she said. He blinked twice, before going to pull Starfire's hair, but when he felt her soft locks in-between his fingers he blinked slowly again and let go, without even giving it one tug. Then he peered up at his mother who smile and nodded at him. He had a gorgeous smile while he was grinning up at his mother. A small gurgle came from his throat and he smiled even larger.

"You have to be nicer to all your Aunty and Uncles, they want to look after you." She said and again he blinked slowly.

"And Robin will be your father, please do not cry when you go near him. He is a great person! And you will love him he was the third person to hold you. First was Raven, then me, and then your father, just give them all a chance. " She said, she felt abit stupid talking to baby the same way she would talk to an adult, but he seemed to understand. He blinked slowly again and yawned, then snuggled into her shoulder. She kissed him on the forehead, and snuggled down to sleep as well, she kept him close, almost afraid that Karras was going to come and take her precious Kayle away from her.

Robin walked in, to find Starfire asleep but Kayle was wide-awake and was looking around the room. Robin slowly approached the baby and smiled into his face, he opened his mouth to cry, but then its like he remembered what Starfire had told him, and closed his mouth, blinked slowly then held out his arms to be picked up by him. Robin was shocked by this action but none the less picked the small boy out of his mother's arms. Kayle just smiled and gurgled as Robin would pick him up and tickle his stomach. Starfire woke up to the sound of Kayle gurgling. She looked over at the pair and a huge smile came across lips, they looked so cute together.

"I guess he likes me now."

"I told him to like you"

"But he is only a baby, I don't think he would understand!" he said while carrying on to tickle Kayle's stomach.

"I thought that, but it had slipped my mind that he is tamarian isn't he? They develop more quickly than earthly people. In about two weeks, he will be saying his first word, and proberly tomorrow; he will be able to fly. Proberly a couple of months before he can use his starbolts. And not until he is a teenager, will he get his eye lasers." She said while smiling

"You mean he can fly when he is a day old?" he said in amazement, Starfire didn't quite get what he was saying.

"I know he is abit later, most tamarian can fly from the second they are born, but I don't think he is quite ready for it yet." She said while nodding her head at Kayle. Robin's jaw dropped to the floor.

"They can fly from when they are first born? When I said he could fly after one day, I was saying it was abit early not late!" he said while looking at Kayle who was still gurgling.

"As soon as he is happy enough, he shall begin to float, and then well, he can fly!" she said, getting slowly out of bed to walk over to the pair, robin offered Starfire a hand, she took it gladly, as she made her way to them. Robin passed Kayle to Starfire, who began to make funny faces to him, and yet again he began to gurgle, but his little body began to float away from Starfire's arms.

"Look it's working! Keep making him laugh, he will be flying in no time at all!" she said while continuing to make the faces, and Robin reached around Starfire and began to tickle Kayle belly while making funny noises. Then Kayle laughed particulary loud, and then he was floating in the air next to them.

"He is flying! Oh who's a clever boy? Look at who is flying!" she said while hugging him, he laughed again, and then the blanket fell off. He turned around and flew out of the open door. Robin and Starfire looked at eachother, picked up the blanket and ran after the naked flying baby.

"Kayle come back honey! Stop!" Starfire said while hobbling after him, eventually she managed to also fly after the baby. Robin was just looking amazed as naked Kayle was whizzing around his mother.

Raven and Beastboy were sat on the couch softly talking to eachother, they were millimetres away from a kiss, but Raven noticed an orange blur across the room, she drew back and focused in then realised what it was.

"Is that Kayle…flying…naked?" Beastboy said when he followed Raven's eye line to where kayle was happily floating in the corner of the room.

"Yup" she said, while she slowly walked over to him. Took off her cloak and approached the child. He was just about to turn around away from her, but again he just slowly blinked and flew into Raven's arms, and let her cover him up with her cloak.

Next Starfire came flying in calling for Kayle, and she smiled when she saw him happily looking up at Raven.

"You got him! Oh thank you!" she said flying over to her friend, and took the bundle from her arms. She took off Raven's cloak and replaced it with the blanket. Then returned Raven's cloak to her.

"Why was he flying…naked?" Beastboy said while walking over to her, Robin then entered and walked up to them.

"Well he can fly because he is tamarian, and he is naked because the blanket fell off, when he first started floating." She explained passing Kayle over to Beastboy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he doesn't like me" he said, but still took the small baby. Kayle looked up at the green transformer, opened his mouth to cry, and one tear slid down his cheek. Beastboy bit his lip, but then Kayle looked over at Starfire who raised her eyebrow, and he in return blinked twice slowly. He closed his mouth, and no more tears fell, he infact smiled up at Beastboy and giggled cutely.

"Wow, how did you do that? "

"All tamarians have upmost respect for their mothers!" she said smiling, while beastboy began to play with him carefully.

"Where is Cyborg?" Robin interrupted; Starfire and Beastboy shrugged their shoulders while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever listen Beastboy? He has taken Darcy down to the pet shop, its her birthday remember, and he promised her a puppy." Raven said while looking at Beastboy playing with Kayle.

"Oh yes, I need to wrap her present, I almost forgot with recent events…Robin have you got darcy a present and card for it is her celebration of birth?" Starfire said while taking Kayle back and gently floating towards the door.

"Yes…it is up in my room," he said while his eyes looked everywhere but Starfire's eyes. How could he forget Darcy's birthday? He smiled at Starfire when she left the room to wrap Darcy's present and write the card. Robin's smile faded as he bit his lip and looked around the room. Cyborg and Darcy will be back any second.

"Robin! Even I remembered!" Beastboy said while pointing at him and laughing.

"Only because you had Raven to remind you." He scowled at Beastboy who shut up, but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes he did, and it's also a good job that Raven remembered that Robin would forget. And Robin is just so lucky that because Raven is kind, she bought him a card and present to give to Darcy. And Raven is so lucky because Robin now owes her 25 dollars. 20 for the card and gift, 5 tip." She said while holding out her hand to receive the money.

"5 dollars tip? Wow you're expensive, but ok, I need this," he said while handing over the money into her pale hand, she smiled as she pocketed the money, and then cleared her throat so Robin looked at her again.

"A thank you wouldn't go amiss either," she said while rising her eyebrow at him, he smiled at her white face.

"Thanks Raven. I think I just heard Cyborg," he said before he rushed out the room, up to his own room, to wrap and write.

"Your welcome" Raven said before she walked out the room, with Beastboy's hand laced in her own, to collect the presents, that were kept in Raven's room, for safe keeping.

Darcy ran into the main room, with a tiny little white puppy in her arms, also why she was out, her dad agreed to get her some new dresses and clothes as other birthday presents. She didn't know what dresses or clothes, but she knew he bought them for her. Cyborg followed in, loaded up with lots of plastic bags, full of clothes, shoes and accessories. He was hoping that the time he was going to be buying her clothes, she would be older than four, but he didn't mind, it was her first birthday really. He saw that the others had a pink birthday cake on the kitchen side, and had put up a selection of balloons and banners for the girl.

Starfire was just writing the card, and getting out some proper clothes for Kayle, that Raven gave her while she was still pregnant. Lucky for her, tamarians get over birth quickly, infact she was already her normal size, and her stomach only hurt a tiny bit, but she was still abit tired. She dressed kayle in a green full body suit that had little red buttons down the front. He didn't seem to like it at first, but when Starfire smiled at her little boy, he smiled back. She put him to the side, where he began to fly around her room, as she wrote the card, her wrapped up present to her right. She brought Kayle down to the card and put his hand in a pot of pink paint that was by her side, and then put his hand on the bottom of the card. And wrote Kayle next to it. She left the card open so it could dry, and carried Kayle into the bathroom, to wash the pink of his hand.

Raven and Beastboy re-entered the room, with a pink gift bag, it had two presents, one from Raven and one from Beastboy, and one card from them both. They sat down on the couch and waited for Robin and Starfire. Robin appeared next with the present and card in his hand. Finally Starfire made her way down stairs, with her present and card in one hand, and Kayle in the other.

"Okay Darcy, you can introduce your new dog before you get any presents."

"This is Toby, he's my new white puppy, I love him!" she said cutely hugging on to the tiny little puppy. They all smiled at the little girl as she passed Toby to her daddy to hold while she received presents.

"Me first." Starfire said passing her the purple package and card.

"Barbie!" she squealed when she ripped open the purple paper and hugged onto the box, she opened the card and smiled as she tried to read it. She gave up but still smiled and thanked Auntie Star and Kayle. She gave Starfire a hug, and went to give Kayle a hug, but remembered how he hurt her. She drew back and looked at Starfire.

"Go on, he won't do it again." She said while smiling. Darcy nodded and gently hugged Kayle, all he did was quietly laughed to him self, and clapped his hands. Next was from Raven and Beastboy. A teddy from Raven, and a doll from Beastboy. She thanked them both by hugging their legs, and then Robin came forward and gave her his present. A pink hairbrush and lots of different pink bobbles and clips. She hugged his legs and went up to her Daddy. He gave her the bags full of clothes. She smiled and hugged her daddy and kissed him on the cheek. All the other titans looked at the sweet couple and smiled, and Kayle laughed loudly, and began to float again.

Today was not actually Darcy's birthday, her birthday was supposed to be about eight months ago, but that was her death day, and they didn't really want her to remember she was still born, it isnt a pleasant thought. So they decided to change it to another date. She chose today, because today four years ago, her spirit was put inside a very kind sith. And she wanted to remember that day, when sithian Darcy took her into her body and became her. She smiled at everyone in the room, who all smiled back at her. Kayle burped loudly, laughed and began whizzing around the room; at least he wasn't naked this time.

Aw what a heart warming scene to leave this chapter on! Hope yoo all like it! Quite a small chapter just to introduce little baby Kayle. So what does everyone think of him? He is very clever for a little boy isnt he? Hope yoo like this, and please read and review thankies muchily all my sugar hiccups!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	9. Welcome To My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…shame…or the song in this chapter…shame…

Claimer: I do own Normal Darcy, Sithian Darcy, Siths, Kayle, And the new OCs in this chapter…please do not use without asking first! Thank yoo!

Reviewers:

Samuriagurl1213: Thank Yoo for yoor review! And that's what my mum said as well, so that's what gave me the idea: ) Anyway thank yoo and I hope yoo enjoy this chapter as well! And thank yoo for my fun fact! Xxmwahsxx

Couple.Freak: Thank yoo, yus it is cute, but I agree, not so cute when Starfire was raped…but still fluffy: ) Thanks again xxmwahsxx

DieHard SxK Fan: Haylo, thank yoo for yoor review! Very sweet of yoo to think so! This chapter is dedicated to yoo, so please enjoy and review again: ) Xxmwahsxx

**She's A Beautiful Disaster.**

Old Friends, Old Loves, New Friends, New Loves

Fourteen years have passed since Starfire gave birth to Kayle, he was now a moody fourteen year old, Darcy was a beautiful eighteen year old girl with a passion to do well…and some new arrivals in the tower, came between these years.

Raven and Beastboy, given birth to twins, one girl one boy, the boy looked like his mother, the girl was opposite for she looked like her father. But she girl had her mother's powers, while they boy took after his morphing father. But no one could deny that they were both beautiful. Little girl, Hayley and little boy Alexander, but they called him Alec. They were now ten years of age, and very mischievous, well Alec was, Hayley seemed to be quiet like her mother, and very sarcastic.

Cyborg had gone over to Titans East, for he had married Bumblebee, and had a darling daughter Kadie together, they visit a lot but they miss him. But his Kadie, could fly like her mother, and had the knowledge of computers like her father…she had chocolate brown skin, long brown frizzy hair and black eyes, she was so beautiful. She was now eight years of age.

Starfire and Robin had another child, but this time, just like Robin said, he was daddy this time. They had a gorgeous little girl called Kim, but she wasn't so little anymore, she was now eleven but still every bit gorgeous, long black hair that was layered, the under layer, dyed red just like her mothers, large green eyes in her pale face, she had the strength of her mother, and was agile like her father, was stubborn but shy and she had starbolts.

Kayle being fully Tamerianen, was just like his mother, and bore no resemblance to his makeshift father Robin. He had a red mop head full of crimson curls, orange tinted skin, large green eyes, and had all the powers of a Tamerianen, he was also very brutal and mean to people he doesn't know or just doesn't like. He was often getting into fights, but he always won, he didn't have to use his powers, he was strong enough, he was very protective of his little sister, and he had lost count of how many times, he had beaten up people for making fun of her, or people who he thought were annoying her. Sometimes she was thankful for her brothers protectiveness, but other times she was annoyed that he wouldn't let her handle things on her own, she wasn't as weak as she looked, she was half Tamerianen after all. Also boys were scared to date her, because they think that her brother would beat them up if they went near her.

Kayle was quite moody most of the time, you could always find him in his room, listening to his music rather loudly, and drawing cruel and quite worrying pictures, he wore lots of black and chains, people would call him a mosher, he would just punch them out. He hated it when people classify him, he was him, and if people didn't like it then tough.

Kim, growing up with her brothers influence, was quite dark herself, but still held her mothers innocence, she also liked listening to music loud, but could never hurt anyone, she wasn't cruel, but she liked black as well, but she also matched it with bright colours, and she could always seem to wear lots of different colours and mix and match them, and still look great. She liked to wear bright colours, with bright tights, and funky shoes, but she was quite fond of stripes and polka dots. Her hair was at a side parting, and her fringe covered one of her big green eyes, she was put into the 'emo' clique, because she liked the music and clothes, but she didn't suffer depression, and she wasn't into self-harm.

Darcy, was away at university, she was extremely clever, and lived officially at titans east, but had gone over to England to go to a top university, studying, law and physiology. She was an extremely clever girl, and very pretty, she didn't lose her innocent look as grew older, still short blonde ringlets, and massive blue eyes, while over in England she has met this boy who she has become fond of. He was called David, he was sweet, and they were actually sharing a flat together now. Cyborg was abit suspicious of him to start of with, but he has also grown used to him being around.

Hayley, she was just like her mother, shy, sarcastic, dark and gloomy but had the greenness of her father. Large emerald eyes, dark green hair into a bob that framed her pretty and green tinted face. She was very quiet and would meditate regularly, she was extremely clever like her mother, but unlike her mother when she was younger, Hayley didn't have to be afraid of her emotions, so she did have a good laugh, with her few and select friends, she was really good friends with her brother, they were best friends as well as siblings. She would dress in purple, her favourite colour, always purple, never another colour, her whole wardrobe was purple and even the baby clothes, blankets, and her room were purple. She had stuck a chakara on her forehead, purple of course, and took after her mother in that she could write poems, and she enjoyed reading.

Alec took after his father, very unruly, an original prankster, made cheesy jokes, and very energetic. He was into lots of colours, he didn't really mind, any colour would do, just as long as he was comfortable, he didn't mind. He had long sweeping violet hair, that swept over both his indigo eyes, was extremely thin, very pale skin almost white and didn't have much muscle to him, just like his father when he was his age, and he was actually quite attractive, he didn't have a massive mob of girls swoon over him all the time, but he had a fair few admirers. He found it easy to break awkward silences, and could always make people smile, even his sister, who was hard to make smile, but he always managed it. He was very caring, and would never do anything to harm another thing. He was also vegetarian like his father. He was sweet and sensitive, but always up for a laugh.

All of these friends got along really well, since they were sharing auntie and uncles, they weren't actually related in anyway but they called people who lived in the tower that wasn't their parents or siblings their relatives. Kayle kept himself to himself, but the rest of them, were always out together, sometimes his parents would ask Kayle, because he was the oldest when Darcy was still England, to go out with them to look after them.

The old teen titans, had retired, and some other super heroes, that will never be as good as the teen titans, so they are not even worth mentioning again, have taken over, but there is hardly any crime, Slade had been killed, and most of the little criminals, are either in prison, or have realised that they weren't going to win, and given up being full time criminals, only a few times would they come out, for old time sake. They agreed to stay in the tower, for it had been their home, and what was the reason for splitting up now, when they are all so close?

It was the summer holidays, and all the kids were off school. Kim was organising for everyone to go into town for the day, all the parents agreed but only if Kayle would accompany them. Kayle pulled a face but agreed to go with them, he didn't want anything to happen to Kim while she was out. He stomped up to his room, to get his new MP3 player, so at least while he was out, he didn't have to listen to the little idiots talking, he could have H.I.M blasting down his ear drums. He got changed into his baggy black jeans, black vans, black baggy H.I.M band t-shirt, and just looked into the mirror briefly before slumping downstairs, to take the little ones out for the day.

Kim ran up to her room, to get changed from her pjs. Into a black skirt, green t-shirt with a red jumper over, but the jumper had a very low cut, purple tights, then black fishnets over the purple tights, and into her fave pink converse, that she likes to write random things on. She brushed her hair, looked in the mirror, and smiled then made her way downstairs meeting up with Hayley and Alec on her way down.

Hayley, in purple, no big shock, simple purple skirt, that went to just past her knees, purple converse, purple t-shirt, and a mini purple drawstring bag slung over one petite shoulder. While Alec, went for a green t-shirt that travelled to down past his knees, a pair of dark jeans, that were so baggy you couldn't see his red vans under the denim. He smiled sweetly at Kim, before they all went downstairs, where Kayle was leaning against the doorframe. He looked over each of them, and agreed to what they were wearing before carting them outside into the sun.

They were walking around and Kim spotted her crush, he was very tall, and was in the year above her, she was going into high school, she smiled at him, who smiled back, they had been friends, ever since she ran into him in a shop once, and because of his height, he knocked her flying. He was two years younger that Kayle, but only a few centimetres shorter then him.

"Hey Kim, How are you?" he said, walking up to her, he admired her pretty face, until he looked over at Kayle who was glaring daggers to him, he gulped and just looked down at Kim.

"Hey Nathan, I'm fine thanks, and yourself?"

"I'm good thanks, well I better be off, because if looks could kill, I would dead now" he said quietly, he bent down and hugged her gently, before scooting off around the corner away from Kayle's glare.

"I wish you would stop doing that, I will never get a boyfriend if you keep scaring them away!" she said turning on her brother who just glared at her.

"Good, I don't want you to have a boyfriend" he said evilly, before looking away, but Kim was getting stressed, she ran to him, and turned him around to look at her, he just narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"So you don't want me to be happy then? You are so selfish! Stop just looking after me, I can defend myself, there was nothing that Nathan did wrong, I can look after myself, just because I'm not fully Tamerianen doesn't mean I cant defend myself! Stop being like a bodyguard I don't need it!" she shouted at him, his eyes just narrowed at her.

"I am doing what's best for you, I'm being a good big brother, and protecting you, I don't want you to get hurt, and you are still only eleven, you are still only young!" he scowled back at her, that just tipped her off the edge.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO LOOK AFTER MYSELF! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING? JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAD ISN'T HERE, I GUESS YOU TAKE AFTER YOUR DAD DON'T YOU? YOU ARE CRUEL, GREEDY AND SELFISH!" she screamed in his face, but felt bad straight afterwards for mentioning his dad, she knew that it was the lowest card she could play, but she was angry and upset. Before Kim had time to apologise, his fist came down into her face, straight into her nose; it started to bleed straight away.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" He screamed while still punching her, her lip split open, and more blood began to pour down her face, and also she was going to get a black eye. She was so shocked by her brother's attack she didn't retaliate, she just ran off round the corner, crying. He looked down at his hand that had his sister's blood across his knuckles. Alec ran after Kim, while Hayley walked over to Kayle.

"Kim WAIT!" he shouted, she ran around another corner down a dead end, he ran after her, and found her sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands and she was crying, the blood from her face mixed with her tears, so when they fell from her face and onto the ground, it really looked like she was crying blood. He went up to her, and bent down, lifted her face, and gently wiped the tears away, before getting a tissue from his pocket and moping up her face, she looked better, but her lips continued to bleed. She looked up with big green watery eyes, and hugged him tightly, he rocked her back and forward and mumbling things in her ear, she was soothed by the beating of his heart. She looked up and to thank him, she planted a short but sweet kiss on his lips; he was shocked, but liked it. Truthfully, he liked Kim for a while now, but never thought she would be interested in him. He knew this kiss didn't mean anything but thank you, but he still loved it.

"Oh…" they heard a deep voice mumble, they parted and Nathan was stood there with big eyes, his deep hazel eyes glared into Kim's green ones.

"I saw you run in here crying, are you okay?" he said while still looking at Kim with large sad eyes, he peered down at her bleeding lip, and then he stared back into her emeralds.

"My brother, I used his dad against him, I shouldn't of but I did, and he got angry and lashed out at me." She said walking up to him.

"Oh…Kim can I have a word?" he said while looking over to Alec, who just glared but went out of the alley and back to where his sister and Kayle still were.

"Kayle, why?" she said soothingly. She always had a calm aurora, and could always make people calm around her, for she was always mellow in angry situations, unless she was the angry one, then she took after her mother.

"You heard her, she brought my dad into this, she had no right"

"Was that really a good enough reason to punch her at least three times, make her bleed, and make her cry?" she said while wiping the blood away from his knuckles.

"I guess not," he said looking away from Hayley, but she stood where he was looking and stared into his eyes.

"You always say you are protecting her, I don't think punching her really comes under the category of protection? And you need to let her have more space, she needs to make mistakes so she can learn from them." She said, she was very very mature for a ten year old; she was almost like an adult already, again from her mother's side.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want her to get hurt, I have to go and talk to her" Kayle said, when Alec came around the corner, he threw a dirty look to Kayle, Kayle wasn't the one to return the look. Hayley was the one who returned the glare, before asking about Kim.

"She's down this alley talking to Nathan, she was really upset, but I managed to stop her crying, he nose has stopped bleeding but looks broken, and her lips won't stop bleeding." He said while ending the sentence with a glance over to Kayle, who bit his lip, what had he done? She will never trust him again. He ran into the alley were Kim and Nathan luckily just broke apart before he saw them.

"I'm sorry, I probably started the argument"

"No, it was my fault and his, it wasn't yours don't worry"

"I can't help but feel a little bit responsible"

"Don't…please" she said looking up at him, he smiled down at her, and enfolded her, in a gently hug. While they were hugging he whispered something that he thought she wouldn't hear.

"I love you" he said quietly, and hoped that she didn't hear him, but part of him wished she did.

"I love you too" she gently whispered back, his eyes shot open, and drew back from her.

"But…what about you and Alec before?"

"We are just friends, I was saying thank you" she said while smiling up at his face that broke into a charming smile.

"So, maybe we can meet up sometimes, just as long as your brother doesn't find out, while glancing down at her still bleeding lip."

"Don't you worry about him," she said before standing on her very tiptoes, and she pecked him on the cheek, just as she drew back, he pulled her close again and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while trying her best to be at her tallest, in the end, she had to float a few inches from the ground to accomplish this. Not a good idea. They drew back he noticed she was floating, and looked at her with horrified eyes. Kayle saw them, but decided to stand back into the shadow until Nathan went.

"You're floating?"

"Yes. One little thing you need to know about me, I can fly, and I am quite strong and I can shoot starbolts from my hands, I am part alien…" she said but she was cut off, he slapped her and ran out of the alley screaming.

"You FREAK, stay away!" he shouted before he ran down the street, Kayle was tempted to run after him and beat him up for calling Kim, but he needed to be a caring big brother, not a body guard one. Kim sank to floor, and cried again. Kayle walked up to her and put an arm around her. She looked up, saw it was Kayle and just cried harder into his shoulder.

"I'm…sorry…for…bringing…your…dad…into…it…and…everything…you were right…and…Nathan…he…just…ran…" she mumbled between he hard sobs.

"Shush, its okay, im sorry for hitting you, and making you angry, and don't worry about Nathan, forget all about him. You are not a freak he is," he said while rocking his sister from side to side.

Alec and Hayley decided to leave them to a brother sister moment, and headed back home, they text Kayle, so he would know, he received it, nodded but focused his attention back on Kim who was still crying hard into his shoulder.

"He is right, I am a freak! I am half alien! I am not even a full alien, I am a freak, I don't fit in, I can't fit in on earth, and I couldn't fit in on Tameran. I am a freak!" she sobbed while holding Kayle tight, he just rocked her, while hugging her, and making shushing sound, trying to sooth the girl.

"I'm going home, thanks for taking me out today Kayle." She said before getting up and running off. Kayle got up, and tried to run after her, but she got away too quickly, his only other option, he flew above the buildings, looking for her, and trying to keep out of sight of ordinary people below him. He finally found her running towards the tower, suddenly a large black figure jumped across her path grabbed her and tried to run away. Kayle's eyes and hand glowed a blinding yellow, as he watched this man try and kidnap her, but he could tell, that he wasn't as clever as he might of looked. Kim simply punched him in the face, and knocked him out, because of her strength, looked down at him, and ran again. The yellow faded, then Kayle flew to Kim.

"Well done!" he said embracing her tightly

She slightly smiled, but still tears flowed from her beautiful eyes before flying back to the tower, where Kayle followed behind her.

"Oh Kim, Are you okay? Hayley told me what happened! Why are you crying again? Come here my little bungorf…" Starfire said when Kim entered through the door, still in tears, lip still bleeding, hair in a mess, Kim ran to her mother and hugged onto her slim figure tightly, and cried even harder. Kayle tried to slip in without his mother noticing, but when he got and angry and disappointed glare from her, when she looked up from her daughter. He hung his head, almost scared to look up her, he hated it when she was angry with him, she doesn't yell, she doesn't shout, she just seems to be affected in a different way, and her way was so much more disturbing to him. No it was Robin, who did the shouting at him, but he just shrugged it, shouting doesn't affect him, and Robin isn't even his real father, so he didn't mind. It was the way Starfire reacted that got him scared.

"Im sorry mom…" he started but she just shook her head and looked at him with her large green eyes, that had pity, sadness and disappointment swimming through the emerald colour.

"Robin wants a word in your room now." She said, while making her darling daughter look her in the face.

Kayle just nodded, turned his music off, and walked upstairs, his head hung in shame.

"Don't be too hard on him, I know he didn't mean it, and I did provoke him."

"Yes I believe you mention his father, Kim you should know better! But still that is not a good enough reason for him to hit you at least three times. Hayley said you stopped crying, why are you crying again?" she said while stroking her hair.

"Am I freak?" she said looking up at her mother who shook her head, and held Kim closer.

"No, there is nothing freakish about you, whoever said that is jealous, or is just so stupid they don't understand." She said, as painful memories flooded back when she was called a freak herself, but she didn't care about that anymore.

"Nathan did, he said he loved me, but he was too tall, so I had to float to reach up to kiss him…and when he noticed I was floating he called me a freak and ran away…"

"Don't worry about him, he is a glowhorgan of the most upsetting kind!" she said looking at the daughter, she smiled sweetly, and Kim couldn't help but return her mother's smile.

Raven came in with Hayley close behind her, Alec was outside playing football with his father, and winning because Beastboy got a little slower as he got older, but still put up a good fight.

"I'm going to teach Hayley to use her healing power, so she can finally stop your lip from bleeding, is that okay with you two?" Raven said looking from mother to daughter, Kim looked a little uneasy, but Kori smiled and nodded her head.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you, if Hayley doesn't manage, it wont hurt you, and Raven can fix it up in seconds!" she said, when Kim heard this she nodded and sat where Raven pointed with one of her long bony fingers.

"Come on dad, is that the best you can do? I'm so gonna kick your green butt!" Alec shouted mockingly to his dad.

"Shut up Alexander, im older than you, if I was back into my old self, you wouldn't stand a chance!" he shouted back, Alec hated it when he got called Alexander, to posh for him.

"Fine, I will let you transform into one animal, and I bet I could still beat you!" he shouted, but regretted it straight afterwards, Beastboy, had become better with is animals, but he kept a brave face, as he transformed into a cheater, Alec bit his lip.

"Game on" he roared before tearing up the lawn with the football in his mouth tightly.

Kayle opened his door slowly to see Robin looking through his sketchbook. He pulled a scared face at the pictures he drew, all to do with death, and hanging mostly, on a few he could swear he dyed some of the paper red with his own blood. As he browsed through these disturbing pictures, Kayle ran forward and took the book from his hands, and glared at him evilly.

"You don't have the right to look through my things," he said glaring at Robin, but Robin's mask just narrowed.

"You had no right to punch my daughter." He scowled back at him.

"She had no right to mention my dad!" he started getting angry, why was everybody against him?

"Well she wouldn't of if you didn't keep on being so over-protective!"

"I was helping her, she was crying more when the first boy she kissed, called her a freak, if I wasn't there, who knows what would have happened to her, so you can thank me for saving your precious daughter!"

"That is beside the point! I am still playing as your father, and again I repeat, you have no right to lash out on her, she is only eleven!"

"Your right, you are just playing father, so I don't need to listen to you, if anybody I can only listen to my own father and my mom! Maybe if I give my REAL dad a visit, he wouldn't be so harsh to me as you are! I said I was sorry to Kim, she accepting the apology, there isn't anything else I can do!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING YOUR FATHER BACK INTO YOUR MOM'S LIFE! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT CARE FOR YOU! SOME PEOPLE ADVISED HER TO GET RID OFF YOU, BUT SHE IS TOO DAMN NICE, SO SHE COULDN'T! YOU WERE A TROUBLE MAKER, WHO STAYED BY YOU? YOUR MOM! SO I WON'T LET YOU BRING YOUR DAD BACK INTO YOUR MOM'S LIFE!" he screamed at him, Kayle did nothing apart from do what he did best, scout back.

"I KNOW! I LOVE MY MOM, BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE IS THIS STUPID TOWER THAT BELIEVES I CAN DO WELL IN LIFE! I WOULD LEAVE THIS TOWER BUT I CAN'T LEAVE MOM! SO SHUT UP! AND GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" He shouted before roughly shoving Robin out of his dark room, and locking the door. Robin banged on the metal door a couple times but Kayle put his music on full blast. Robin sighed and walked away from the door.

Kayle put his simple plan cd on, turned the volume right up, threw himself on his bed, sang along loudly with the lyrics, and began to draw again.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

He turned his music off, and sat on his desk, why was he so hated, it wasn't his fault that his father was who he was, he wished people would stop blaming him. He said as he drew the hangman's noose largely on his page. He heard a knock at his door.

"Go away"

"Do not speak to me like this please" a quiet voice mumbled, it was his mother, and he got up and answered the door, to find her face tearstained and her hair in a mess. He looked down and pitied his mother, invited her in, where she sat down on his bed.

"Okay Hayley, concentrate, just think to yourself, you don't want Kim to be hurting anymore, and put your hand over her chest" Hayley did as she was instructed and began to think deeply. After about two minutes of deep concentration, a white glow began to erupt from her fingertips. Raven smiled.

"Don't loose your concentration, well done you're nearly there!" she said while looking at her daughters face. A whole white glow encased Kim's body, when faded she as good as new, he lip had been healed and her nose straightened out.

"Thank You Hayley!" she squealed and hugged her. Raven smiled at her daughter's success.

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt her, she just got me angry."

"I know I know, come here" she mumbled softly, Kayle walked over and sat on the bed next to her, she put his arms around him and he leant into her shoulder awkwardly for he was taller.

"I don't mean to be bad, I just can't help it!" he said, while his mother forced him to look at her.

"It isn't your fault, and I don't care, I love you always no matter what, you are my little Kayle."

"Little?"

"Well not so little anymore" she giggled while looking up at her six foot five son. (A/N, I do actually know a guy who is 6 foot 5 in my year, and he is 14! Just thought I would let you all know that!)

"Why were you crying?" as he remembered when he opened the door to his tear stained mother.

"I heard your whole argument with Robin" she said looking away. Kayle bit his lip and hugged her tighter.

"Im sorry mom, I would never go looking for dad, you know that right?" he said, and she nodded but fresh stream of tears made its way down her face. He wiped them away with his large hands and smiled.

"I know, but still, please do not be so harsh on Robin, he is doing what's best. And I know you were for Kim, I fully forgive you, and I am going to have words with Robin about they way he talked to you. Don't worry, you are not on your own!" she said before standing up. And going to the door. Kayle smiled at how lucky he was to have a mom like her. She was the kindest person in the world. He sighed before going back to drawing.

"I can't believe he still won!" Beastboy moaned when Alec and him returned into the tower, covered in mood, Alec was cheering for he still beat his father, even though his dad was moaning that he didn't win, he was proud of his boy. They both went up to their rooms to shower and get dressed for dinner.

Starfire walked down to the gym were Robin was taking his stress out on a punch bag.

"Robin?" she said just like she used to when they were teenagers, with her sweet heavenly voice. Robin paused throwing punches for a second but carried on.

"Robin?" she repeated, but still he ignored her, she got angry and flew up, and placed herself between Robin and the punch bag. When he saw that if he punched again, it would hit straight into Starfire, he dropped his arms and looked at her.

"Yes Star?"

"I heard the whole argument with Kayle, did you have to be so harsh? I have had words with him, he is deeply sorry for his actions, he is only a child, they make mistakes Robin."

"He was saying he would go and visit his dad! I'm not going to let him do that."

"As I said, I had words, and he reassured me he never would! Please Robin, just forgive him, Kim has forgiven him, I have forgiven him, only person left is you!"

"He said he hated me Star…"

"He said that, but didn't mean it! Please for me?" Starfire said again in her sweet voice, and gave him her large puppy dog eyes, when he saw her eyes, he just couldn't resist any longer.

"Fine" he mumbled, before hugging onto Starfire, who hugged him back and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart smiled, before Robin took a towel, wiped the sweat away before putting a lose t-shirt over his sweat pants, before making his way upstairs.

"Kayle?"

"Come in if you must."

Robin rolled his eyes but remembered what Starfire said, and entered his room.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry for the way I acted before, it was harsh…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mom?"

"How did you know?"

"She can get you to do stuff that nobody else can, but I suppose I accept your apology…but only for mom" he said before continuing to draw, Robin smiled crookedly, and realised that it was true, Starfire could make him do what ever she wanted. Oh well he loved the girl it wasn't his fault.

"Dinners being served, so come down now please" Robin said before exiting his room. Kayle looked up, pulled out his tongue but smiled, before closing his sketchbook and walking slowly downstairs.

Okay another chapter, again just another one to introduce the new titan kids, I swear in the next chapter something big is going to happen, so please bear with me, something huge will happen don't worry! Please read and review thank yoo all: )

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	10. Just As Things Were Looking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans…

Reviewers:

Darkened master: thank yoo, im flattered that yoo think so, I hope yoo get time to review my later chapters, and thank yoo again xxmwahsxx

Samuriagurl213: Hey, Thanks for yoor review, and I agree fully! That chapter was defiantly not one of my best ones! And I hope that this chapter is better for yoo! I hope it will, because I wasn't too proud of the last chapter either, and yus yus, the chapter title after song I used! Hope yoo enjoy this chapter more xxmwahsxx

RobinXStarfireLuvr: Thank yoo so much for yoor review! And yes Karras is one of them, and I don't think anyone would stop yoo from hitting him! I know I wouldn't! And yes Kayle is REALLY rude to Robin, but it was because he was angry, and remember who is father is! And maybe just maybe another StarxRob baby will enter the teen titans life im not sure! Well this chapter dedicated to yoo, hope yoo enjoy this xxmwahsxx

**She's A Beautiful Disaster.**

Just when things were looking up…

"ALEC IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, MAY GOD HELP YOU!" Hayley screamed down her brother's ear, all he did was roll over and snuggle deeper into his pillows. Raven came in with a bucket of water.

"You need to learn, the only way to wake up the Logan boys, is icy cold water." She said while a small but evil smile was on her lips, Hayley started to giggle as Raven crept closer to the sleeping boy.

"QUICK ALEC GET UP BEFORE…" Beastboy yelled as he entered the room, soaking wet through, so his hair fell in front of his eyes, as he was shivering. But it was all in vain; Raven poured the whole bucket over her son. He sat up straight away, wiping the water form his eyes, and pushing his hair away from his eyes, for it had fallen right past his eyes, and ended just bellow his nose.

"I'm up!" he shouted before getting out of his wet bed, he stretched while throwing dirty looks at his mother, who just smiled and embraced him.

"Good Morning." She said sarcastically, before leading Hayley from his room, while Beastboy walked up to his son, and slapped him on the back.

"I get that every morning, don't worry" he said before shaking the excess water off, and spraying Alec.

"Thanks dad" he said while trotting into the bathroom to shower, Beastboy smiled, before leaving. First day back at school. Kim is going into high school, with her friend from school Rosie. Hayley and Alec, going into year six, while Kayle was going into year ten.

Kim got into her new school uniform, that wasn't too bad. She had a white shirt, black blazer, black skirt with black tights and matching dolly shoes. Her tie was black with red diagonal stripes. She had her hair neatly back into a high ponytail. She swung her new school bag over her shoulder, before going down stairs; she was meeting Rosie by the bus stop, while Kayle was meeting his best friend Matt.

Alec and Hayley had both had showers, and were dressed, before they were out the door walking to school together.

All the parents just sighed, peace and quiet at last.

"Lets throw a wild party to celebrate they are back at school!" Beastboy said, but when he received a dirty look from his girlfriend, a confused look from Starfire and a disapproving look from Robin, he sat back down again and began whistling.

"Well we can't sit here all day, we must do something!" Starfire said while flying around them in a circle.

"No crime, we often get bored, maybe we can go out to town?" Robin suggested but that idea was shrugged off, when they decided they wanted to do something, but that something can't involve too much unnecessary work.

"I have three words for you all…" Beastboy started but Raven cut him off.

"Video Game Championship…No" she said while looking at his shocked face.

"How did you know?"

"I know you, and plus I can read your mind." She said simply while Beastboy held onto his head to try and stop Raven from exploring his mind.

"Oh, and to save you the trouble of asking, no I would never wear that matching bra and thong set…" she started but Beastboy covered her mouth while blushing a violent red. When he took his hand away from her mouth, she just carried on anyway.

"…That you had me pictured in, in your mind, so keep dreaming." She said while Beastboy went a brighter red, and Starfire giggled while Robin let out a slight chuckle.

"Raven!" he said while looking at her, but he couldn't help but to join the others in laughing.

"Tut tut Beastboy, you shouldn't be thinking such things!" Starfire said while Robin put his arm around her petite waist.

"Even though we are years older, we haven't changed abit, well we have a tiny bit, but we are all still the same people we were before." Robin pointed out, and everyone nodded in agreement with him.

Beastboy was still a shocking pink colour, while Raven looked evilly over to him again.

"But I have to say a maybe for posing nude for you to paint me." She said while laughing, while Beastboy's cheeks just got worse.

"Beastboy!" Starfire shrieked while laughing, but Beastboy finally calmed down to the situation, and started to feel more comfortable.

"I wouldn't talk Missy Star, we all know what you want Robin to wear for you." Raven said, and Starfire's smile faded slightly.

"A teddy bear suit, yes I agree he will look up mostly cute in it," she said while flashing her adorable grin around the room, while Robin rolled his eyes.

"Im not talking about that suit, we are talking kinky fireman outfit that you have ready for him in your wardrobe." Raven said while smiling, and everyone looked over to Starfire. She just looked over to Raven with large eyes as her cheeks caught the pink from Beastboy. Robin looked shockingly over to her.

"Do you Star?" he said while looking at her, she just looked at the ground trying to conceal her small smile, for she did have a fireman outfit in the back of her wardrobe for him, if the moment ever arises.

Raven's eyes glowed black, and soon a small black bubble floated over to them. Starfire looked shockingly over to Raven.

"No! Do not! Please!" she squealed while laughing, as Raven made the bubble disappear, and there was a fireman's outfit, including very short bright orange shorts, with yellow braces and a large yellow over coat, with matching helmet, and hosepipe.

Both the girls were in fits of laughter, while Robin's jaw dropped to the floor, and Beastboy looked with wide eyes.

"You kinky beast Starfire, never knew you had it in you." Beastboy said while winking at Robin who just gulped and raised an eyebrow at Starfire who was still laughing.

"Go on then Robin, are you going to give us a fashion show?" Raven said sarcastically, she remembered well, when she and Starfire had bought these from Ann Summers. They all got an outfit to have. Raven bought Beastboy one too, but luckily Star seemed to have forgotten about that, and Beastboy certainly didn't know about the policeman outfit lurking at the back of Raven's wardrobe with an airhostess outfit, that Starfire dared her to buy for herself. In return Starfire bought a nurse outfit for herself, and of course the fireman one for Robin. Starfire suddenly remembered the day out, and the other costumes they had purchased that day.

"Well Raven, I don't think it fair if Robin does it on his own, maybe today is the day to show Beastboy your present." She smiled, while Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle along with Starfire.

This time, Robin joined the laughing, while it was Beastboy's jaws turn to drop.

"I have an outfit too?" he stuttered. Raven just smiled and nodded.

"In my wardrobe at the back, go get it, once you see it you will know what im talking about." She said, while Beastboy got up and ran to Raven's room, a small scream he carried his present and another outfit down stairs.

"A policeman?" he questioned, they all burst into laughter, but then Raven noticed the other hanger he brought down, and gulped.

"Look what else I found Raven!" he said while thrusting the airhostess outfit into her lap. Starfire started crying with laughter as Raven's pale cheeks flushed bright pink.

"That will suit you friend Raven" Starfire squealed, but Raven just smiled evilly at her.

"Okay Nurse Starfire" before sticking her tongue out, and transporting one more outfit down to the main room. A white leather nurses dress ended up on next to Starfire, while now everyone was laughing at each other and blushing from their new clothes.

"Fashion show time!" Starfire said pulling Raven up to her room, while they both had a tight grasp on the clothes.

"No way!" Robin said, but Starfire gave him her puppy dog eyes, so he sighed but stomped up to his room, to be a fireman for the day. Raven didn't need to ask Beastboy, he rushed off to his room, before anyone else got a chance. Starfire had to pester Raven quite abit before she convinced her to do a fashion show too.

Beastboy's outfit including, black leather hot pants, a large belt, sunglasses, a short shirt, that had no sleeves, a glow in the dark policeman badge, fluffy handcuffs, and to top it all off, a police man hat. He smiled and laughed at his reflection. He couldn't believe Raven bought this for him.

Robin changed into his new suit, and looked at the reflection, with one eyebrow raised. He shook his head in distain but also smiled at how funny he looked, he had even taken his mask off, and he looks A LOT different.

Starfire was laughing at Raven who was trying to put fishnets over her pale legs. Her outfit, was a deep blue skirt that was very short, with a light blue shirt that was so low cut, her black bra was nearly fully on show. Then fishnets and some high heels, that were covered in blue sequins. She stood up; at saw how big the smile on Starfire's face was, so she knew that she must look amazingly funny. But Raven returned the laughter when Starfire had finished changing into her stuff.

She had a VERY tight white leather dress that was so short, when she walked it rode up it slightly, so you could almost see her knickers that were attached to suspenders that were attached to her knee-highs that had a large hole in. On her feet were bright red plastic high heels. The top was very low cut, to show a lot of her clevearge off, and it has two tiny plastic red crosses stitched over each of her breasts. It had a zip going up the front, that was also the bright red colour. They laughed at each other before making their way downstairs.

Robin and Beastboy was looking at each other, while sticking their tongues out before the girls came in and both their jaws dropped.

"Wow…" is all Beastboy could muster as the new Raven walked over to him, and sat on his knee.

Robin just opened and closed his mouth; he couldn't mutter a word, as Starfire sauntered up to him.

"So do you like you outfits?" Starfire said looking around at each her friends, they all just looked at each other and burst again into laughter.

"We are so childish! And it is so fun!" was the first thing Robin could stay since Starfire entered the room.

Starfire mimicked Raven and sat on his knee, and put her arm around him seductively.

"Ha ha, you will never get away now!" Beastboy said, as he handcuffed Raven to himself. She smiled, and planted her lips against his; he gladly accepted and deepened the kiss.

Starfire just smiled while Robin turned her head to face him, before kissing her. This time it was the girl who deepened the kiss.

Kayle opened the door, to find a fireman, policeman, airhostess and nurse happily and passionately making out on his couch. He had been sent home for starting a fight at school with a certain Nathan that was two years younger than him. His eyes widened as he cleared his throat.

"Just be glad it is me, not Kim." He said, while they all broke apart and looked at him with bright red cheeks.

"Do not mention a word of this to the others, we were bored and there was nothing better to do" Starfire said gushingly, while sitting up, but forgot about her high heels, and fell backwards onto the floor, Robin blushed and helped her to her feet, while she took the shoes off and ran upstairs. Robin looked over to Kayle who had one eyebrow raised, at how tight his little orange shorts were, Robin gave him a weak smile, before running upstairs to change.

Raven and Beastboy got up, and Kayle looked both of them up and down, and put on a scared face, then Raven tried to get away but she forgot she was handcuffed.

"Quick BB, unlock us! We are scarring Kayle for life"

"I left the key in my room!" he said while checking his top pocket in the shirt. Kayle was rooted to the spot, as two people tried desperately tried to hide what they were wearing from him. He could believe Beastboy, that wasn't a shock, it was Raven, and she is always so serious. But what got him most, was his mom and Robin, he knew he would never get over how short her dress was, or how tight his shorts were, they showed EVERYTHING, and he really didn't want to know how much Robin liked his mom. Beastboy and Raven ran up to Beastboy's room, to get the key.

Kayle shook his head, as Starfire was the first one downstairs, changed into some normal jeans and a long sleeved pink t-shirt. That had sexy across her chest in sliver gems. She walked up to Kayle, sat him down and looked him in the face.

"What you saw, was a joke that we all had, and well, you saw the rest! Please do not mention this again? I will bribe your silence with some new stuff?"

"Why did you even have those outfits?"

"Me and Raven when we were younger, we were slightly drunk, and well we were having a girls night out, and decided we should, so we did!"

"One thing I can't argue with you mom, is that Robin REALLY likes you," while looking into her eyes, but she didn't quite get it.

"Lets just say, his shorts got more filled during your little session," he said while slightly blushing, he couldn't believe he was telling his mom this, but she had to know.

"Oh…" she said blushing wildly; just then Robin came in, with some jeans and a red top. This just made Starfire blush more, while Kayle couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he said, but Starfire just looked away and giggled, while Kayle tried to keep a straight face.

"Lets never mention those shorts again shall we?" he said while walking up to the counter before looking at Kayle.

"So?" he said.

"So what?" Kayle replied.

"Why are you home early?"

"Got into a fight, knocked this guy out, got sent home, found you lot."

"Oh Kayle…why?"

"Calling Kim a freak the other night."

"I know, we don't yell, and pretend that you never came home from school early and we get you a new cd, if you keep your mouth shut about what you found? Agreed?" Starfire said while looking at Kayle, he considered it for a moment, but agreed.

"Fine"

"Shake on it…" she said sticking her hand out, since they were both Tamerianen, they handshake, to anyone else, would look more like a competition to see who can rip the others arm off first. But to them it was a friendly handshake.

Raven and Beastboy, had finally been unchained from each other, after a frantic search of Beastboy's messy room for the tiny key, in the end, Raven had to sense where it was, and it happened to be under his bed. They both sighed in relief, but smiled at each other.

"We will put them away for another rainy day?" Beastboy said, while gently pushing Raven from his room. Raven just smiled, kissed him briefly and transported herself, to her own room.

Kayle finished shaking on it, and stomped upstairs to his room, he still hadn't got over his discovery, but he will in time.

"Well you can't say that we have no fun in this tower" Starfire said breaking the silence between her and Robin, what Kayle explained to her, still made her giggle like a school girl.

"True, but what are you laughing at?" Robin said looking over to her. He had covered his eyes back up with his mask, as he peered over to the laughing girl.

Starfire was laughing so hard she began to float from the ground.

"Well, with today's events, how can one not laugh?" Starfire giggled, Robin rolled his eyes, he wasn't fully sure of her answer, he was sure that there was another reason, but he wasn't going to keep pestering her for it. Raven entered the room, in a red top, black jeans and bare feet.

"Well, have you got Kayle to keep his gob shut?"

"Yes, we have succeeded in that matter." Starfire said while looking over to the door then her watch. Just after one o'clock. The rest of the kids will be coming home at about three o'clock, and Kayle had been sent home during the lunch hour. They tried to act like normal, while cleaning up the house, and Raven was reading and Beastboy playing video games, while Robin was down in the gym. But whenever their eyes met another, they just pictured them in the outfit, and they would smile and giggle quietly to each other.

"I'M WINNING I'M WINNING!" Beastboy yelled, as his green car rushed round all the corners.

"You ain't playing against anyone, so of course you're winning, and you are playing yourself." Raven said, looking briefly up from her book.

"Well, why don't you play against me then?" he said, but the look that Raven through him, made him look back to the screen without asking her another time.

Hayley came through the doors, while looking at her father's cheeky smile, and her mother's tiny smile. She raised an eyebrow, while looking from Raven to Beastboy.

"Hey you guys, what are you smiling at?"

"Ummm, nothing in particular, so how was your first day? Where is your brother?"

"Sure, it was nothing, school was fine, Alec in detention."

"On the first day of school? What did he do this time?"

"Pen fight, but one of his pens hit the teacher." Hayley said while walking up to her room.

"Where are you going now?" Beastboy said, she wasn't quite herself, she seemed a little more distant then usual, she was hiding something, and both Raven and Beastboy knew it.

"We got some maths homework, im going to get it done and out of the way."

"You okay?" Raven said, putting her book down, but before Hayley even opened her mouth Raven knew her answer.

"Im Fine." She said before making her way upstairs. The truth is she was hiding something, but she couldn't tell anyone, if anyone, she could only tell her brother, her parents must not know. She knew that it was right to tell her parents, but he said something that refrained her from doing so.

Both Beastboy and Raven looked at each other and said at exactly the same time.

"Something's up"

Kim was next to enter the house, her hair wasn't so neat at the end of the day, but she still looked smart.

"Hey honey, so how was your first day like?" Starfire called from over in the kitchen, Kim just nodded and smiled, then headed up to her room, shouting down about homework on the first day back. Starfire smiled, and carried on washing the dishes.

Half an hour later, Alec came in, mumbling about stupid teachers and that he didn't aim the pen at her.

"Good detention"

"Don't, I even have homework, I am so not in the mood" He said while going upstairs, when he passed Hayley's doors, he heard her crying softly. His eyes widened as he dumped his bag in his room, and walked into her purple room. She looked up for a moment, but just ran up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see, that we have such cheerful children." Beastboy said mockingly, Raven just smiled while carrying on with her book.

"What is the matter Hayley, stop crying, I can't understand a word while you are crying." He said, hugging her, while wiping away her warm tears. She smiled up at him, and stopped crying. But she still whimpered every few minutes, and she found it quite hard to breathe. A few things around her room began to float and occasionally something would smash.

"So what's the matter?" he said drawing back and looking his sister right in her eye. Amethyst to emerald.

"He is back…"

"Who?"

"Kayle's dad, he is back for Starfire…"

"What?"

"He found me as I was walking home…and told me that if I ever told anyone, he would hunt me down, but for now, he is watching us, and we are leading him to Starfire!" she said before she broke down again.

"Oh, come here…" he said embracing her tightly, but his indigo eyes shone with fear, but he didn't know what to do.

"He had a knife to my throat and everything!" she wailed loudly, just then Raven entered the room.

"I know, I should not be listening, but it is the best way to find things out from scared children, okay BB, you can come now." She said while they all looked around the room, and a small green fly came down and transferred to into his human shape.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Hayley said looking up at her mom, with wide green eyes, still hugging tightly around Alec's waist.

"We need to tell Robin and Starfire, she needs to be prepared for him, and are you sure it was Kayle's dad?"

"He said it was, and he looked like a person from Starfire's planet…I was so scared" she said before breaking into tears again, and running to her mother while crying into her, Raven just held her close, and transported them both to Raven's room.

"Will she be okay dad? It's not everyday a ten year old girl get threatened." He said looking worried.

"Your mom will make things better, and come we need to tell Robin first. I think he should be the one to tell Starfire, but can you be mature enough to tell Kayle?"

"He will kill me if I tell him."

"You must tell him Alec, I trusting you, use your powers to dodge his blows and stuff, but remember that he doesn't mean to hurt you if he does, he will just be angry, and anyway do you think that Robin will just take it gracefully and not be angry?" Beastboy said before walking down to the gym, he swore he must have a death wish, Alec was thinking the same as he knocked on Kayle's door.

"But mom, he said if I told anyone, he would hunt me down, and he is watching me and Alec, to lead him to Starfire, mom, I being watched!" she said still crying, Raven patted her head, and let a white glow encase her. It took away the shock, and made her calm down slightly, she had stopped crying again, but she was shivering.

"Here, have this" Raven said while putting one of her old fighting cloaks around her daughter. She drew the cloak around her, and was surprised by how light the material was, yet how much heat she had.

"Thanks."

"What are moms for?" she smiled while hugging her daughter, before Hayley fell asleep, still with her arms wrapped round her mothers waist. She levitated Hayley up her room, and on her bed before switching off the light and walking back to her room to meditate.

"Kayle?"

"Yeah Alec?"

"Can I come in?"

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes"

Kayle groaned but got up from his desk and opened the door to Alec who stood there, looking quite scared, Kayle raised an eyebrow but stood back so he could enter his room.

"You better sit down for this news." Alec said.

"I know I will have to sit down." Alec said after sitting on his bed, Kayle again raised an eyebrow, but sat down as well.

"Don't hit me, I didn't want this to happen, im just messenger boy."

"Just get on with it, or I will hit you!"

"YourdadisbackandafteryourmomandhethreatenedHayleywithaknifeandeverythingandsaidthatheiswatchingmeandHayleysoweleadhimtowhereyourmomis" he said quickly and taking a big breath after it, but by the look on Kayle's face he knew that Kayle got every word. He looked angry, and confused and slightly scared.

"Go"

"But don't you want someone to talk about it to?"

"If you don't go now, I will punch your lights out, so go before I can't stop myself from punching something or someone" he said glaring at Alec, Alec gulped and turned into a tiny purple fly, before flying from the room, just after he had left, he heard Kayle smack the wall.

"Robin, if you don't stop and listen now, I swear I will try and hurt you" Beastboy said, the only way to get the boy blunder's attention if you're not Starfire, fiercely.

"What?" he said roughly, Beastboy went up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Sorry dude."

"What?" he said angrily.

"He is back to get Star, Karras, he is in jump city, watching Hayley and Alec, he came up and threatened Hayley today, with a knife to her neck. He is watching them, so they will lead him right to Starfire, and don't hit me…" he added on the end, as he saw Robin's face curl up into a scowl.

"Are you sure?"

"Hayley came in acting weird, Raven and I eavesdropped on Alec and Hayley when she was crying her eyes out, we are positive, Hayley wouldn't lie, she is like her mother." Beastboy said, patting him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Do Starfire and Kayle know?"

"Alec is telling Kayle, you need to be the one to tell Starfire." He said before leaving, and he heard Robin pummel the punch bag some more.

The sun was just setting, its entire lot of colour was smudged against the normally blue sky, but now that had been replaced by oranges, reds, pinks and yellows, all painted onto the smooth surface of the sky. Sat on the rooftop, were two lonely figures, the girl had fiery red hair, which was gently being blown about by the wind, and the boy had his arm around the girl, as they sat on the edge of the tower, like they often do.

"They sky is most pleasing is it not Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly, but she could tell by Robin's face, they didn't come up here, to talk random nonsense. She looked carefully over to Robin who looked angry and sad at the same time.

"I have something to tell you Star, that you won't like, but I have to tell you."

"You have fallen out of love with me, and have fallen in love with someone else?" she said, covering her mouth with her hands, and making her eyes go really wide.

"No, no that will never happen, but there is something else."

"I am most pleased Robin, whatever you say now, will not be so depressing!" she said while smiling at Robin, who couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Star…Karras is back to get you…" he said sighing, as Starfire's eye grew larger and larger, while they filled up with water.

"How do you know this information?" she said, while a few tears slid down her orange cheeks.

"He threatened Hayley on her way home, he held a knife to her neck and told her."

"I would like to be alone"

"Well please come inside and be alone, I don't want you outside on your own, he is in Jump City after all."

"I will be fine, please go, I need to think over something, but please send Kayle up, we need to chat." She said, dangling her legs over the edge of the roof, and looking out onto the sunset.

"Are you sure Star?"

"I am quite sure Robin, please send up Kayle." She said, before letting Robin kiss her cheek before leaving her alone, where the tears ran faster down her cheeks.

"You should have listened to your boyfriend Koriand'r, he was right, I am in Jump City after all." A cruel voice whispered into the air, she turned around to find Karras standing on the rooftop, with a needle.

"Leave me alone Karras, why won't you leave me alone?" she said standing up, and getting into her fighting stance.

"I love you so much, that I either have you, or nobody, it is that simple." He said walking slowly towards, her, she took a step backwards, and fell of the roof, but managed to fly back up to the rooftop, where Karras stood.

"I missed you Koriand'r and I never got see my child."

"Your child never wanted to see you!" an angry voice said from behind him. Kayle was stood just like his mother, yet a bright yellow came from his hands where as Starfire had her green.

"He looks like me don't you think?" he said sarcastically, as Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt at him, he dodged them all, and was getting closer to her. Kayle stood there trying to fire a Starbolt, he could make his hands glow, but he never had to fire a starbolt.

"He looks nothing like you! Shut up Karras"

"He acts like me though don't you think? I was there when he punched his sister, I have done my research Koriand'r, and I know the fights he gets into. I have been on earth for eleven years. I know what you have been doing, I know what your children are like, I know where you do your weekly food shopping, because every time, I was there." He said, while still dodging the starbolts and eye lasers that was coming from a very pissed off Starfire.

"You stalker!" Kayle shouted, still trying to fire the bolts.

"Keep your temper, you don't want to punch your mum like you did your sister do you?" he said smiling over to him, he grew more angry and finally a starbolt fired from his hand and in the direction of Karras.

"I only did that because of you!" he said, now mimicking his mother, by sending a barricade of starbolts at Karras. Karras snuck up on Starfire and stabbed the needle into her neck; she looked down surprisingly on this sudden attack, before she fell to the floor. Powerless again, it was the same stuff he used on her on Tameran.

"Mom!" Kayle shouted before getting more and more angry with Karras

"You just have to ruin everything don't you?"

"I do recall you saying, that if you came to visit me, I wouldn't be so harsh to you as Robin?" he said smiling at Kayle, as his starbolts faltered.

"You heard?"

"I told, I was there, you just didn't look hard enough to find me!" he said throwing a starbolt at Kayle that hit him square in the chest.

"Then you will also remember that I was joking, and I was jst angry, and I told my mom I would never go looking for you"

"You are right, but I came looking for you instead" he said before knocking Kayle out, by kicking him really hard in the head. Starfire walked over to Karras and began hand-to-hand combat.

"Don't you dare hurt my Kayle!" she screamed while trying to hit him, but he had the upper hand, he still had his powers. He simply threw some starbolts into her, and zapped her head with his eye lasers, and she was in pretty bad shape. She had no way in contacting her friends, who were safely downstairs, oblivious of what was happening. He then took a sword from his side, and held it up to Kayle's throat.

"Either come with me now, or your precious little boy wont ever see the sun again."

"Don't you dare hurt Kayle!" she said, looking wide-eyed at her child.

"Kayle? What a name, but it is your choice Koriand'r, come with me, I leave Kayle here, unharmed…mostly…or you refuse and Kayle gets his neck sliced? Decision time princess"

"Fine, take me away, but drop that sword away from his throat, then I will come with you." She said looking over at Kayle with loving eyes. Karras smiled and put the sword back into the sheaf on his side, and stood up, taking hold of Starfire's elbow tightly, and began to fly off with her, she had cheeks running down her face, as she saw the figure of Kayle grow smaller and smaller as she was carried away from her home.

"Robin, it's late, see if Kayle and Starfire are finished yet?" Raven said looking at Robin, who hadn't stopped pacing since he came downstairs three hours ago.

"Fine, I will go" he said running to the roof of the tower. When he opened the door, to an empty roof apart from an unconscious Kayle to his right, he gritted his teeth.

"I knew this was going to happen! I knew it! I will never forgive myself."

"Don't. It wasn't your fault." A weak voice said from his right, Robin ran up to Kayle and looked down at him.

"I can fire my starbolts, but mom was taken away from me," he said like he was only ten years old again, Robin nodded then called Raven up, to help him get Kayle downstairs.

"Quick, get him inside, he is freezing to death" Raven said, when she checked his temperature, she put him inside a bubble and began to walk down stairs, to one side she had the bubble, the other Robin was flexing his hands.

"Just as things were looking up, he comes back and ruins it all." Robin muttered and all Raven could do was nod and agree with him.

Okie Pokie, another chapter done! N ummm well I told yoo something big was going to happen, and that was it! Well I bet you all think this story is not going to have and ending, at the moment you are quite right for I do not, plan ahead my stories, I write at that moment, so yus yus it will av an ending, but for now, I do not know how it shall end! Anyway please read and review, and thank yoo for reading my story!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	11. BitterSweet

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Reviewers:

Samuriagurl1213: Thank Yoo for yoor review! And im glad my last chapter was better than the one before that! And yus yus, they do need to get Karras, and don't worry they will! Enjoy this chapter xxmwahsxx

Lauren1991: Thank Yoo for yoor review honey! Glad to hear from yoo again! Glad yoo like my story and enjoy this chapter xxmwahsxx

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Thank Yoo for my review! Glad to hear from yoo again! Thought I had lost one of my best reviewers for a while! So im glad yoo are still reading my story but most importantly, liking my story! This chapter is dedicated to yoo, and I hope yoo enjoy it! And yes I had so much fun writing the costumes part of my last chapter! Anyway enjoy xxmwahsxx

**She's A Beautiful Disaster.**

Bittersweet

"Where is Aunty Star dad?" Alec said, rubbing his eyes, and getting his straight hair from his eyes as well. He had been upstairs in his room, doing his homework and had no idea about what just happened. Hayley and Raven were bustling about the hospital wing, making sure Kayle was okay. All seemed fine at the moment, but they were sure that something wasn't quite right. When the starbolt was fired into his chest, they think Karras may have done something to make his starbolts poisonous. So they were checking all blood samples for poison or anything else that looked odd. Raven used Hayley to make sure Kayle was okay on the outside, using her new found healing powers, cleaning up scratches or anything. While Raven was the one checking the inside of Kayle. Robin was pacing in the corner, while Kim was crying in the corner and Beastboy was comforting her, and trying to make her smile.

"Come over here and help me with Kim please Alec." He shouted over, Alec shrugged his shoulders and walked over to them, sat on the other side of Kim and put his arm around her waist and stroked her soft black and red hair.

"Don't worry Kim, it will be alright." He said while looking over to his dad, with eyes that still asked what has happened. Alec still had no idea where Starfire was, or what was wrong or anything.

"Karras took my mom! How can you say it's going to be okay?" she said while crying harder. Beastboy nodded at Alec before patting Kim on the back before going to speak to Robin. Alec held her closer, and turned her whole body so she cried into his shoulder, he put his other arm around her and squeezed her tighter.

"Robin don't you think you should be the one to talk to Kim? After all her mother just got kidnapped, and her brother can't move because he was attacked by his own father…and after all Alec is very good in these situations but he is only ten!" he said while putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to stop pacing, and turning him to look over at his broken daughter.

"Okay" he said walking up to Kim, and jerking his head toward Beastboy to Alec. Alec got the hint and made Kim look at him in the face, smiling before getting up and leaving Robin to take his place. Kim briefly smiled at Alec's smile before sighing and now all she could do was silently cry. Robin pulled her so he was on his lap and made her look at him.

"We will get your mom back Kim, I swear by it"

"I can't believe that he would actually take my mom away! And harm my brother!" she said looking over to Kayle. So she and him had arguments a lot of the time. And they weren't as close as Hayley and Alec were, but they still loved each other deep down. She now knew how wrong it was of her to mention his dad, she knew his dad was bad, but she didn't know he was this cruel.

"He is a horrible man, and as soon as we know Kayle will be okay, we are going to get Star back. You children will stay with Uncle Cyborg and Auntie Bee, okay?"

"No way, I'm going, and Alec will go as well, infact all us will go and help! Please dad, I want my mom so badly and I know that we can help!" she said while beckoning Alec to come over, he stood over the pair and listened closely.

"You will won't you Alec? You will come with us to save my mom right?"

"Of course we will! And I know Hayley will want to, and Kayle would want revenge, it all makes sense! Oh please Robin, we wont be no trouble, and we will help?" he said giving Robin pleading eyes, Robin was just about to say no, when he gaze set upon his daughter. Into her eyes, just like her mothers, and he saw Starfire's love come through her daughters emeralds, and he just nodded his head, and hugged tightly onto his daughter.

"How nice Koriand'r you come when I merely threaten your son…how touching"

"Shut up Karras I mean it, as soon as I get my powers back you are so dead"

"Don't fight back Koriand'r you should know by now…there is nothing you can do, so just sit back and wait for your rescue team, I suspect it might be awhile though, they will go back to Tameran first, and then they might realise you have not even been taken from your city!" he said stupidly as Starfire's smiled increased as he walked out of the room. She quickly jumped up from the side and looked out the window, she was two maybe three floors up. She shrugged, opened the window and jumped out. She landed painfully on her bum but looked up pleased at herself. She had landed into a deserted alleyway, she carefully got up, wincing slightly at the pain but she didn't really mind. When she got out of the alley she realised she was in the poorer part of the city, but in the distance was her home, the tower, stood out against the sky, she smiled and began to walk slowly towards the large T building. She passed all sorts of people, hookers, hobos, and poor children playing jump rope with a piece of old washing line. The houses were all falling down, and young and old women were stood in doorways washing clothes in large tin tubs. She was curious about this way of life, but needed to get back to the tower quickly. She had lost count of how many men had eyed her up, and few brave enough to come forward and ask her if she was looking for a good time. She refused them pleasantly and walked away from the stare of their beady eyes.

Robin stood on the edge of the roof, looking out onto the city; he glanced up at the stars and felt a tear in his eye.

"Where ever you are Star, we are coming for you!" he said but the wind whipped it away from his lips. Starfire kept glancing up at the nearing tower, to see whether she was in the right direction, when she peered up this time; she noticed a figure upon the rooftop. Their cloak being played with by the wind. It was either Robin or Raven. But she knew deep down in her heart is was Robin, even though she could not make out any features apart from the cloak, she knew that the lonely figure was Robin. She wanted to fly up to him, and leap into his arms, but still her powers were blocked out, and she was sure that Karras would be looking for her. She kept off roads with no people and tried to blend in with crowd. She had a few fan boys, who she quickly signed a piece of paper before hurrying on, not wanting to spend too much time in one place.

"DAMN YOU KORIAND'R!" Karras shouted to the empty room, he glanced at the window and slammed it shut so hard, that glass shattered onto the cream carpet. He threw a punch at the wall, making all pictures and mirrors fall off the wall and also shatter upon the floor. He barged through the door, not even bothering to open it, and stomped downstairs, and out the main door, a few other people saw the look on his face and moved quickly out of his way. He was furious.

Raven had finally checked, and yes poison was flowing through his blood stream, luckily she caught it early enough and was able to remove it without much hassle. She deposited the poison and got back to Kayle.

Kim was talking to Alec, about what they were going to do to help the adults, while Hayley was trying her hardest mend the burn on his chest, Raven stood back and let Hayley try her hardest to repair the damage.

"Concentrate Hayley, I know you can do this!" Raven encouraged, as Hayley's face screwed up with concentration. Once again the white glow encased Kayle, as she though solely of the large burn on his chest. She concentrated all her energy, and when the white glow disappeared so did the burn mark and Kayle's eyes flickered open.

"Thanks" he muttered before sitting up, he was surprised it didn't hurt, Raven and Hayley's healing power was stronger than he thought, he felt absolutly fine. As though nothing happened, he stood up and walked about with a large grin across his face.

"Admit it, they healed you good" Alec said giving Kayle's shoulder a playful push. All Kayle could do was push Alec's hand off his shoulder but smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again you two"

"No problem, Hayley did most of the work, I just got your inside sorted out." Raven said while Hayley blushed a violent pink colour.

"What do you mean? You got the poison out of him, not me!" Hayley stuttered while Raven smiled at her daughter and Kayle was lighting up his hands and eyes, and floating just above the ground to see if his powers were working.

"Both of you thank you." He said before turning to Robin who smiled at him, while he one arm around Kim and one arm around Alec.

"We are going to rescue mom, wanna come?" Kim said while running up to him, and hugging him around his waist. At first he looked down at her with wide eyes, but he gave a small smile and hugged her back

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are we all in?"

"Yes, but not tonight, go in the morning, Hayley and I used a lot of power to heal Kayle, we shall need to rest and meditate before we are fit for any mission." Raven said while pushing Hayley out the room so they could meditate.

"Fine, Kim and Kayle, bed, you two need to be well rested for tomorrows early start, and no listening to music or texting on your phone or watching the TV, go upstairs to bed, to _sleep_" Robin said sternly, they both nodded but dismissed what he said. Robin winked at Raven and she nodded before leading Hayley from the room. Raven's eyes grew black as she disabled all electrical things to the children's room, and made their phones be levitated to their fathers. You could hear all the children groan but they slammed their doors, scrambled into bed, and before you knew it Kim and Kayle were fast asleep. Alec went to his room, sat on his bed and looked around his room; he curled up into a ball, and wrapped the duvet around him tightly, before softly falling asleep.

"Only a short meditation session, you need to get some sleep, so quickly sit down and get into position." Raven said while transporting the candles to her, and then forming them into circle around her and her daughter, with a flick of her wrist a black flame caught on each wicker. She sat down Indian style as they both began to chant together, the lavender and aromatic smells filled their nostrils as they drew their power back to them.

She got closer and closer to the tower, she was shivering but she didn't care; only the sea separated her now from the tower island. She forgotten about that she could not fly, she sighed deeply then saw an old rowing boat, and the sea looked particulary calm tonight, she hopped in and rowed her way across the sea. It felt like her powers were coming back slowly now, for she once again had her tamarian strength, so that made it a lot easier to row to the other side. She got to the door, and carefully walked in. the tower was silent, everyone was sleeping, and she was very tired, she knew, that really she should go and atleast tell Robin she was back, but she was far too tired, she walked slowly back to her room, lay down on her still circular bed, and fell straight to sleep. That night she had pleasant dreams that were interrupted by a yell.

Robin could not sleep, even Raven and Hayley had retired to their rooms, and Beastboy soon followed Raven to her room, to keep her company, he wish that he had Starfire to keep him company. He missed her dearly and got up. He sighed very deeply and walked from his room. He wanted to be as close to Starfire as he could, so he trailed down to her room, and knocked on the door. He knew it was stupid to knock because no one would be present but it didn't seem right to just enter. His frown just increased when no one did answer his knock, he crept silently in to see someone was in her bed. They were completely covered by the duvet and were sleeping silently. He yelled out to the person who got up at once at the sound of his voice.

"Get off Starfire's bed!" he yelled, thinking it was either one of the children or Beastboy playing a joke.

"Robin?" a timid voice asked, the person who the voice belonged to was still shielded from Robins view by the thick pink duvet. He didn't need to see the persons face to realise that it was infact Starfire under that sheet. He smiled and darted forward and pulled back the cloth, Starfire jumped into him, and hugged him tightly. He sat down on her bed, with her holding onto his waist tightly.

"Where? How? What?"

"Shush, I will tell you all in the morning, for now, im just glad I am with you again."

Robin lay down, and pulled Starfire down next to him, she now lay half on the bed and half across his muscular chest.

They both fell silently asleep in each other's arms, both dreaming of the loved one who the clung onto so tightly, scared that they would be again taken apart.

Robin was the first to wake, he glanced down at the beautiful redhead still silently sleeping, her chest falling and raising in a calm and peaceful melody. Her gentle breathing, as she slightly adjusted her sleeping self to be closer to the boy wonder, who sighed at her lovingly. Her brilliant red hair was sprayed around her pretty face, and her lips slightly parted as she breathed quietly, they were also in a small smile, she was having a pleasant dream, as Robin began to run his fingers through her crimson locks of beautiful hair.

Bright green looked upon the pink walls, they glanced up at a rather handsome man, muscular, hard face, but loving in its own way, jet-black hair, which had drooped over this, mans eyes. His eyes concealed away from the world, with a simple black and white mask, but behind the cover was emotion. This particular man, thought it to be weakness to show the emotion he may be feeling at anytime. Only one special person has seen his glorious mirror like eyes. They were such a light blue, silver and white sparkled through, but only a certain pair of emerald greens eyes has peered into the blue ones. With the emerald eyes with every type of cheerful green dancing through this one pair of eyes, while the blue sapphires gazed lovingly into her, staring right through her, straight into her soul. The girl who these jade eyes belonged to let a small smile come across her stunning face, as she began to properly wake to find herself almost fully upon this rather handsome gentleman.

"Morning, I think it's time to tell the others you are home."

"Glorious morning! I am home again! And I shall have my friends to help me defeat Karras when he finally discovers where I ran away to and he comes to kill me!" she said keeping her gigantic grin across her face, Robin raised an eyebrow but still just nodded and got off the bed before turning to help Starfire off the bed after him.

"We will all be there, even the kids are helping." He said while leading out of room, to the main room, where he could hear everyone discussing their journey to Tameran.

"That won't be necessary guys, look who came last night." Robin interrupted when everyone looked over at him, but they weren't bothered that Robin stood there topless, they were bothered around the emotion filled redhead he had his arm around.

"Starfire!" they all shouted simultaneously, apart from Kayle and Kim whole ran up and hugged their mother. Kim was crying into her waist, and even that Kayle did not cry, he still hung to her tightly.

"Mom! Don't ever go again! I was so worried! And I felt awful!" Kim spluttered, while Kayle let go and looked into her jade eyes, emerald to emerald.

"Sorry, I distracted you while you were fighting, you should have ignored me."

"I shall not leave again, and I would and will not ignore my son!" she yelled cheerfully in the room, and everyone started clapping. The applause died down, but still one person continued to clap.

"Beastboy you can stop clapping now!" Raven said not even looking at the poor man, who like everyone else had stopped clapping.

"Im not!"

"I am" a cruel voice sneered, in the doorway Karras stood, clapping his hands loudly and sarcastically.

Three pairs of hands lit up, one green, one yellow and one orange, but the yellow and green hands were paired up with matching glowing eyes. Two pairs of hands erupted black while once again, two pairs of eye turned a dangerous black, one pair of hands held three Bird-A-Rangs and in the other hand a Bo staff and the last two pairs of hands had transformed into paws, one purple tiger one green lion.

Karras just laughed at their feeble attempt to scare him.

"Im not scared of some kids and their little old parents." He laughed, while floating up into the air, and darted forward towards Starfire. Starfire had finally got all her powers back and also darted towards Karras, flying over the others, she threw her starbolts after him. Kayle got fed up of being left on floor; he too flew up and joined on Starfire's side. Robin got Kim to stand with him behind Karras, and for her to use her weapons instead of her powers. She nodded and took a few things off her father before going into position and aiming for Karras.

"Is that all? I'm going to win this easily." He mocked, but really he was already in danger, he was being slowly forced back to the door where Robin and Kim were waiting for him, ready to attack.

"No, you forgot about the Logans" Beastboy roared before him and Alec pounced forward knocking Karras out of the air, before transforming back so they got out of the way of Kayle and Starfire who joined their powers together to make a giant green and yellow spiral coming from their eyes. It hit him straight in the chest. Kim finally launched three electric disks; they all hit the same place sending shocks through his beaten body.

"What bout the two dark chicks? They too scared?" he said mockingly looking over to Raven and Hayley who had joined hands and were chanting their mantra, with their eyes closed.

"Just wait for it Karras, if your bored, Robin would you like to entertain him while he is waiting?" Beastboy said while smiling at his girlfriend and daughter.

"My pleasure" Robin said before flipping over with his Bo staff pointing to him, Karras jumped up even though he was badly hurt.

"Wait one moment, I shall fight you, I just need to split up the two witches." He said flying over Robin and towards where Raven and Hayley stood. Black power forming in like a twister between them.

"They can't be split!" Alec shouted, and darted forward to try and stop Karras but he shot a starbolt, which made him be flung into the wall, he slid down, back into his human form when he hit the floor. Kayle flung himself forward and blocked his path. He raised an eyebrow before firing starbolts at him. Karras dodged then sent a double bolt straight to his head, he was knocked backwards, and he managed to fly over the two girls but then crashed into the wall and was knocked out just like Alec.

Starfire grew even angrier and flew into Karras knocking him from his path, in panic Karras flung lots of starbolts darting around the room. One hit Robin and paralysed him, the other hit Kim straight between the eyes, she too was down, and all Robin could do was see what was happening, he could not move a muscle. Beastboy was guarding Raven and Hayley while Karras had Starfire pinned to the floor.

"Sorry Princess" he said before charging up his eyes, Beastboy transformed into a cheater and pounced on top of Kayle knocking him off Starfire. Starfire stood up quickly to see that Karras had injected something into Beastboy's neck, Beastboy fell to floor sleeping. It was true that Karras was badly battered and had a limp but still he advanced on Starfire. She stood in front of Raven and Hayley with her hands lighted the same colour of her eyes.

"Just you and me, those witches are useless!" he sneered before knocking Starfire off her feet, he once again pinned her, she tried to fight back but failed miserably, all she could do was hope that Raven and Hayley would be done soon, or Robin was able to move again.

"I used my needle on that stupid green one, so you will just have to die, Sorry Princess, I loved you, all you had to do was love me back" he shouted before placing both his hand on her chest right above her heart and firing fully into her.

Her bloodcurdling scream filled the room, and Robin shouted her name, while watching her body shake as if she was being shocked, Karras kept his cruel energy flowing through her body with a harsh smile upon his lips.

The scream and shout made both Raven and Hayley's eyes snap open, both pitch black, and the twister was like black electricity, they both narrowed their eyes and fired the twister straight at Karras.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" they both screamed, as the twister ripped straight through Karras's flesh. His shriek over powered the noise of the twister ripping through his muscle and his blood splattered over the room, covering Starfire who finally stopped screaming from the pain, but had also stopped breathing. Robin was crying, trying to move but couldn't move still, and Raven and Hayley looked at each other and smiled before quickly transporting everyone to the hospital wing.

Raven disposed of Karras, before helping Hayley to hook up the other people. They didn't have any energy left to use their healing powers, so they all they could do was to hope they woke up soon. The first to wake was Alec, Kayle and Kim, for they had only been knocked out, when Raven explained what happened, Kim and Kayle went straight to their mother's side. A bed had been put right up against Starfire's bed for Robin, so he could still see her, and the children could visit both their parents both at the same time. While Alec walked up to his fathers bed and smiled at his resting face.

Beastboy stirred from the sleeping drug and smiled at his family who were all gathered around his bed.

"Your all okay?"

"We are…but worried about Starfire, she is in a coma, Karras has been killed but before his death he managed to fire a lot starbolts directly into her heart." Raven said looking towards the bed where Starfire lay. The only thing keeping her alive was hope spirit and life support machine.

"Oh no! What about Robin?"

"Still paralysed but I think that should wear off today, infact I might go over now and check. But devastated about Star, he had to watch it happen and do nothing but scream her name." Raven said before kissing Beastboy briefly and then leaving while he talked to the children.

"Hey you two, maybe you two should get some rest, I need to do some check ups on Robin, so you two can head up to bed, YOU TWO ASWELL, GO ON ALEC AND HAYLEY-BED" she added on the end, raising her voice slightly so her own children would go to bed like Kim and Kayle.

They all moaned but when they got a dangerous glare from Raven they all nodded faked yawns and trailed upstairs to their rooms. They dare not argue with Raven, especially when she gives you that particular look.

"Has Starfire improved?"

"No, I'm sorry Robin, now try and move please?" Raven said politely, Robin tried but failed, Beastboy got a small smile on his face, he knew how to make the boy wonder move. Beastboy told Raven to come by his side. He explained, Raven nodded and walked back over to the machine attached to Starfire.

"Robin…quick! Starfire just moved!" Raven said quickly. When Robin heard those words, he sat up quickly and hugged onto Starfire, and both Raven and Beastboy smiled, even though it was a tad harsh.

"Sorry Robin, she hasn't moved, she hasn't improved, but you have!" Raven said while patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Oh thanks guys…make me feel worse." He said before kissing Starfire's ice-cold lips and slowly leaving the room.

"And where do you think you are going?" Raven said folding her arms and staring at Robin.

"Roof." He snapped before exiting the room.

It carried on like this, month after month, Starfire still lay asleep on the hospitol bed, and Robin spent most time either with Starfire, in his room or on the roof. The tower was silent and dead without Starfire's cheerful presence.

"You know Beastboy, the only thing keeping Star alive is our hope and the life support machine? She hasn't made any improvements. I think its time we let her be."

"We can't just let her go Raven…we can't just turn the machine off, we can't just…"

"There is no choice Beastboy, I don't want to let her go, she was closer than my best friend, I would rather it be me then her, but listen we can't change what happened, we can't do anything else to help her but we can let her rest in peace but make sure her memory never dies." Raven said on the brink of tears, as the still silent Starfire slept peacefully.

"Why can nothing go right for us Rae, we defeat Karras, but he defeated Star, why can nothing good happen without something terrible happening aswell?" Beastboy said, his forest green eyes filled with emotion.

"Everything is bittersweet BB, everything is just bittersweet." She managed to say before breaking down into Beastboy's arms and crying into his shoulder, the two lovers cried in each other's arms for the bittersweet deaths of their friend and their enemy.

Sorry it took forever, and next chappie is the last one for this story! So please read and review tell me what you think, suggestions n helpful hints are very welcome! Oh and before yoo review I am aware of that this chapter is deffinatly not one of my best ones, im not very happy with this chapter!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


	12. Never Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, any of their Characters, or theme tune, or TV show's story lines or anything else…blah blah blah…I don't own any of it okay?

Claimer: I do however own the children of the Teen Titans, and also any storylines I have used. Also the Death Ravens (read and find out what they are in this chapter) Please do not use without asking, if you did ask me…I'm nice, I would say yes! Thank You

Reviewers:

Samuraigurl1314: Thanks so much for your review! It's greatly appreciated! And you never know Em, Star might just pull through…or she might not…read on to find out! XxX

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: You are very welcome for the dedication and I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it has taken awhile to update, but I hope yoo like it! XxX

Jermaine's Gurl: Thank You for your review! Sorry it took me awhile to update, been a little busy lately! You shall have to read on, whether Star dies on us or not! Just keep your fingers crossed and hope for the best! XxX

xMischiefManaged013: Thanks for the review, and I hope you will like this chapter too (even though it's the last one) because it's dedicated to you! So read on and I hope you enjoy the chapter Sara! XxX

**She's A Beautiful Disaster.**

Never Dies

The first morning light beamed into the room, where still she slept. She slept unknowing of the pain and suffering she was putting her best friends, children and lover through. Even though this was not her fault, still the tower was cold, still she lay unmoving, still tears were shed over her rigid body and still the love for her never dies. The sunbeams danced around the room, a silent room, the only noise was a faint beeping in the very most background, the life support machine, as if it was taunting the titans, it didn't speed up, it didn't slow down, it didn't stop, it didn't get any louder or any quieter, it stayed the same, beeping every few seconds or so at it's own pace. Just like Starfire, nothing had changed; it had been months now…still nothing. But the Titan's love for her never dies.

Robin sat in silence, holding her hand, waiting for that miracle to happen, but still he waited. Sometimes he swore he heard her whisper his name in her cold sleep, or sometimes, just ever so slightly squeeze his fingers. A sign to say that she will be okay she will get through this. Everytime he told the others, he was given the same talk about he was tired, frustrated and his mind is so clouded by Starfire that he had imagined Starfire to do those things, because he wanted her to. Today was one of those days where he is just positive that carried through the air of the hospitol wing, was Starfire's sweet voice whispering his name.

"Starfire?" he said shaking her gently as he heard her voice whisper his name again. Nothing.

"I know that I heard you, wake up Star please!" he was almost begging, he didn't realise it but he began to shake her harder.

"Wake Up! Why won't you wake up?" he said, the anger levels inside of him rising. He didn't want to get angry, but it was frustrating to him that she just lay there, and there was nothing he could do.

Soon his anger clouded him; he began to shake her violently. Some wires from the machines were beginning to pop off from her fragile skin as he shook her. Still begging her to wake up. Almost blaming her for not waking from her distant slumber. He didn't mean any of that to happen, but he couldn't help but feel angry. He was at the brink of accusing Starfire for not waking up, even though he knew, this wasn't Starfire's fault. But he missed her, he missed her badly enough to do anything to get a little tiny change in the way she has been the past months.

His frustration left him when he saw how hard was actually shaking her, her arms were out at odd angles and her beautiful hair was now knotted and messed up behind her stunning face. He lay her down put her arms by her sides then sat her up brushed her crimson hair back to perfection before carefully laying her down again. What made him cry was the small frown upon her lips, as if she knew what he just did, as if she knew he just rudely shook her, and that got to his heart. He knew that if her eyes were open he would see confusion in the green, confusion about why would he do such a thing to her. Not a flicker of anger though, she would not be angry at his actions, just confused at why he would do that. And this was the thought that brought the Boy-Wonder to tears once again.

_She didn't know why, but for some reason she seemed at little bit more awake but still her body slept on. Her mind awoken._

Bright purple eyes watched this happen from though the keyhole. The owner of the eyes shook their heads before entering the room and patting Robin on the back. Robin saw the grey skin, purple eyes and purple hair but was shocked that was infact Alec who stood over him with sympathetic eyes not Raven. He took after Raven a lot more than people thought. If Robin did not look at the person properly then he would have been sure that it was Raven comforting him not Alec.

"I saw what you did, I do not blame you for it though. My mom says that she wants you in the main room now. I will stay and watch Starfire, don't worry. Please go. I shall not tell a soul about your little mistake back then, unless you want me to." He said while looking deep into Robin's mask, as if he could see through the material to his watery blue eyes. That was all Alec said, that was all he needed to say. Robin nodded his head and kissed Starfire briefly before standing up and leaving the room. Alec smiled at Robin, his eyes were a warm violet, his skin a calm grey most of all his voice, strong, firm yet caring and very persuasive. Robin thought to himself _'that kid will go far'_.

Pacing around the sofa, her feet softly hitting the floor each time. Her mind in a muddle, one of her children was persuading a broken man to leave the side of his death threatened wife, the other making herbal tea by the bucket load, she was drinking enough to flood the tower, her lover sat on the sofa she was pacing around trying to get her to calm down.

"Rae…_Rae_…**Rae**…**_Rae_**…**_Raven!_**" Beastboy said, his voice getting a little louder each time, as she just ignored his calls, kept pacing and kept drinking the herbal tea Hayley was making her. When he shouted her full name, she stopped, put the cup down and turned sharply to look into his face. Her nose millimetres away from his own.

"_What?_" she hissed through her teeth, her eyes glaring into his. He was slightly scared at Raven when she was so frustrated, it scared him. He gave her a weak smile and planted a short but loving kiss on her lips. She suddenly fell from her feet into his open lap. When they broke apart Beastboy noticed all anger, and frustration had left her eyes. He smiled and held her close.

"Stop worrying. We have to tell Robin this, no matter how hard it might be. And maybe you should lay off the herbal tea. If you drink much more you will become a herb!"

"Okay you're right we need to tell Robin…"

"Oh yeh, I'm right! I'm right!"

"But…I will not turn into a herb if I drink more herbal tea, it's impossible"

"Good, I don't think you would look as good as a herb, deffinatly not as pretty" he said while flashing her his biggest grin. She smiled but shook her head in distain.

"Pass me my tea please." She said while hugging him a little tighter, and snuggling into his neck. A sudden wave of his aftershave filled her nostrils, it was a pleasant smell, so she snuggled deeper into his neck and took a small sniff then smiled. Smiled at the nice smell, but she mostly smiled at how stupid she felt for sniffing him. Beastboy was sure that Raven just sniffed him but he said nothing, he just held her a little closer and reached over to where her steaming hot mug of herbal tea was placed. Raven slid off his knee but sat very close to him, and waited for Robin to enter the main room. Every few moments she took another sip of her tea.

Alec was attaching the few wires Robin had dislodged in his attempt to wake Starfire from her coma. A small pitter-patter of feet came towards him. He turned to see no one; he narrowed his eyes and put his superb ears to listen for any sound. Someone breathed from behind him; he spun quickly on the spot to find Kim standing behind him, with a large innocent grin on her face. He opened his eyes fully from behind his sweeping indigo hair to study her appearance. Wearing some simple dark jeans and a black and red stripy turtleneck jumper, she looked stunning. Her face was sweet and angelic, she took after her mother but also the hint of Robin was clear in her facial features. Her lips were in a large grin but her eyes were sad. They missed their twinkle; he knew that the twinkle would not return until Starfire opened her eyes.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" she said, for Alec had been peering at her for quite a while now and her cheeks were flushing pink. Alec shook his head and attached the last wire before sitting down.

"There is only one chair, would you be a gentleman and let the lady have the seat?" she laughed playfully, Alec smiled, raised his eyebrows and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Nope, I got the chair first"

Soon enough the two children were laughing.

_Blackness_ _is all she could see, but laughter filled the air around her. She tried her hardest to move but couldn't she couldn't even smile at the joy._

"Robin, sit" Raven sternly said, but still she looked at him with caring eyes, Beastboy stood up and offered Robin his seat. He chose to ignore this gesture from Beastboy, as he just sat down as far away as possible.

"Robin, we can't hold on much longer." Raven sighed.

"I will not let Starfire go. I heard her call my name again this morning…twice! Please Raven!"

"She has made no improvements Robin, she has stayed the same, I don't want to do this Robin, I **have** to do this"

"You don't **have** to do anything of the sort! You **have** to believe that Star will recover!"

"I gave up believing in things I knew wouldn't come true. Your trying to wish upon a star that isn't there!"

"My star is there Raven, my star is Starfire lying in that bed fighting for her life. I don't have to listen to this. Im going back to her." he sneered before getting up and walking briskly out of the room.

"He is falling, and falling hard," she muttered before leaving for her room. Beastboy was left alone, so he went into the kitchen to keep Hayley company and help her to wash the dishes.

Robin barged though the door, to find Kim and Alec in fits of giggles. This was not the best time to anger Robin, and the children laughing did indeed anger him.

"Have you two forgotten about the situation we are in here? I have you both lost your minds? Laughing and playing will not help Starfire…" he began but Kim narrowed her eyes at her father and snapped back at him.

"Neither does taking your anger out on every one else and constantly being moody and staying by her side 24-7 and totally obsessing over her. Raven was more than her best friend and you won't even let Raven have a few moments alone with mom…your just being selfish. This has affected the rest of us you know? We all love her!" she shouted, Robin just looked shocked before hanging his head to the floor as if almost in shame but that was just to catch his breath. He looked up and gritted his teeth and breathed very loudly, looking sternly at his daughter.

"You have no idea how much this is hurting me, you could not even imagine the pain. So before for snap at me, think about that" he shouted back but he almost hissed each word, clenching his jaw, you could hear the gritting and clicking of his teeth from across the room, before he turned right around, tear in one eye before he rushed his way up to the roof.

Kim felt a pang of guilt but she was still glad she told him that, he needed to know. But she couldn't stay in the presence of her mother, still with the frown upon her lips. She got up from Alec's lap and shot him a glance before looking onto her mother with water filled eyes, before running out to her room.

_Shouts echoed through her mind, but she could do nothing but think about it. Her body still numb…her mind far from it._

Alec sighed took one last look at the monitor and left to find his mother. He was sure that she would love the time alone with Starfire.

The same, just like she expected but still she had the tiny bit of hope that she could have improved nothing like always. She sighed loudly and sat on the chair next to Starfire, held her hand and squeezed it slightly. She had recently been looking up on a spell that could possibly let her talk to Starfire. It was risky, if it wasn't done properly, Raven could end up inside Starfire forever, but she was willing to risk it. She stood up grasped both of Starfire's hands and began to chant. She felt her soul leave her and enter Starfire. So far so good.

**Inside Starfire's Mind**.

Grey, that's all that faced her. She had sort of expected pink, flowers and fluffy bunnies but when she remembered what Starfire has been through, she wasn't surprised the poor girls mind had faded to the dull grey it was now. Raven stood there, knowing she had not got much time looked around. Grey. That's it. She saw no sign of anything. Then some thing in the distance shadowed against the grey.

"Starfire?" she shouted over. A quiet but distinctive moan replied. Raven flew over to the figure to find Starfire. She wore a simple black dress, and was dissolving in the grey. The outlines of her figure were distorted into the background but she could tell her arms were high above her head but they had been dissolved into the grey already. Her face tear stained, the only real colour in this world was Starfire's trademark hair and eyes, and Raven's clothing.

"Oh Starfire, you have got to come back the tower is not the same without you."

All Starfire did was moan quietly and she hung her head to the floor, fresh tears erupted her eyes but they just splashed on the grey floor before like everything else was soaked into it.

"You have to fight the fading. It's amazing your still standing, fight just that little bit harder." Raven said. For in the book it said that the person should really be lying down and fading not standing. But Starfire's head looked up at Raven. She then pulled at her arms as hard as she could. Raven helped to try and get her arms from inside the grey. When they were free Raven noticed lace was attached to each wrist. She followed the laces path up to an amazing sight. For on each lace, there were twenty other laces attached. At the end of each to the other twenty laces was a raven. She now knew that the only thing holding Starfire up was the forty ravens attached to her wrists. Twenty to each arm. Her head hung limp, as the sight before her purely amazed Raven. If she could get Starfire back to the portal where she entered Starfire's mind. She just may save her. But time was not on Raven's side; already the pull was dragging her back to the porthole. Starfire just looked at her with sad eyes and let her arms and ravens be absorbed by the grey once more.

"Starfire!" she screamed but all Starfire did was look down at the floor and cry a little bit more, as her body was being absorbed. Starfire knew that if she dropped to the ground, she would be absorbed immediately for it was only the ravens that kept her in a coma for this long.

**Back To Normal Again**.

Raven's eyes snapped open. She had to find that book as quickly as she could. She needed to find out the significance of the ravens. She had a bad feeling that they were only things keeping Starfire the same.

"Why?" Robin asked into the night, half expecting it to reply. He had been on the roof for a good few hours now. Beastboy came up with a few blankets at the nights air was brisk and cold. Robin thanked him for the blankets, wrapped one round him and continued to look upon the stars that twinkled so brightly. If only _his_ Star would twinkle again.

Page after page…nothing. Next book…nothing. Books, diagrams and pieces of paper littered Raven's floor as she looked desperately for the reason for the ravens. And what would happen it they went, and just anything on the ravens she could find.

Her eyes fell upon a book, it was old, it had no title but a large black jewelled raven on the front cover. She smiled, she hoped and finally she found. There was a very old sketch of a girl standing exactly like Starfire did. She smiled at the luck…but as she read on about them, her smiled quickly disappeared. The Death Ravens they were called, original she thought to herself but focused on the matter at hand, they will keep a person alive…barely, until they fly away. As soon as they decide to leave the person and they drop to the floor…they drop dead. They only flew away if they were needed somewhere else or they spend over 8 months with the same person.

She looked at the calendar on her wall and flicked back the pages until she found what she was looking for, but she didn't like what she saw that it was 8 months ago Starfire was in a coma. She bit her lip and sighed at the chances, but apparently, the world was against Starfire today.

With a flick of her slender fingers her room was tidied and she was out of the room as quickly as she could, she had only an hour to get everyone together and to Starfire's side. She would not explain to them what she saw, they would either not believe her, or just not be able to take the news. She rounded the children up and put them in the room with Beastboy. She whispered to Beastboy that Starfire was going to die tonight, before leaving. Beastboy's face dropped as he looked over at the seemingly peaceful Starfire.

_Too late, give up, the ravens fly tonight._

Robin found himself in a large black bubble. He frowned at Raven who was levitating him downstairs to the medical wing. Raven knew this was the only way to make him come downstairs. They all crowded around Starfire. The minutes ticked by so slowly. They stood in silence; only Raven and Beastboy knew what they were waiting for.

_The ravens flew_.

The life support machine stopped beeping. A straight line formed across the screen as everyone was looking in silent shock. Each face that looked upon Starfire had tears streaming down their cheeks. From her head came a black cloud, well what looked like a black cloud but to Raven she saw it was forty black ravens flying from her head, the laces dangling behind them. This made Raven cry even harder. Robin was silent. He would not look at anything but the dead face of Starfire. A waterfall came from each eye. He reached forward and touched her cold hand, before collapsing to his knees and crying into her side. Raven ushered the others from the room and took one last look at the broken man before sniffing hard and closing the door.

The funeral was private, Teen Titans only, and their children of course. The Titans East came over. All devastated by the news. They also all brought a small gift for Robin, they knew he taken this hard. Every time he tried to keep a straight face, his emotions would be too much for him and he would cry silently.

The glass rose she was bought while she was pregnant with Kayle was placed on her bed. Her room stayed exactly the way it was. It was cleaned regularly by Robin, and always the glass rose lay on her pillow, that way it made sure the memory of Starfire, Never Dies.

Robin visited her grave every night with Kim and Kayle. Every week the rest of the Titans would visit and Robin bought her a fresh bunch of red roses each week. Her grave was clean and simple. White marble and gold lettering. Only two words described Starfire that they all agreed on. Those words were stamped into each of the Titan's hearts. But it was branded permanently into Robin's.

**_Here Lies Starfire R.I.P_**

**_A Beautiful Disaster._**

--Sniff-- how sad? Im sorry to end it on a sad note but that's the way this story goes! So what did you think? Please review! All welcome! Even if you thought it was rubbish! I want to know! Well I think I will be starting a new story soon, maybe some one-shots first though. Well hope you enjoyed reading my story, I enjoyed writing it. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
